Gemini Magic
by J.S.F.D
Summary: Just before starting fourth year, Harry meets a man who seems like a admirable role-model who could guide him. When he gets more closer to him, Harry's distinction between Light and Dark become blurred. Making him Wonder about this man and how close they have become.
1. The Man in the Woods

Chapter 1: The Man in the Woods

* * *

After settling in the tent that the Weasleys had prepared for the Quidditch World Cup, Harry found that his curiosity had pecked. With a strategic glace at Ron then a knowing look in return, he had some certainty Ron felt the same. The twins automatically queued onto Ron and Harry's hints and proudly proceeded to confirm their thoughts.

"Thinking up some trouble, are we?" Their unison voices enquired,

Ron, taken by surprised, glared back at his brothers, "Like you're not thinking the same!"

The twins briefly looked at the other smirking and muttered, "Naturally,"  
"But imagen how mum would react…" George began,  
"If she found out two got lost," Fred Finished.  
Once again the twins the glanced at each other, this time only just holding back their laughter.  
"Or if you lost Harry!" They both loudly giggled,  
"She'd have a heart attack!" Fred mused,  
"How can we keep him save if you can't find him!?" George chimed with a poor representation of their mother's voice.

Ron was finished with his teasing brothers, "Harry is not a sheep! If he wants to explore, then he should!"

Just then Hermione interrupted them, "I should remind you all that your mother is very busy preparing for the game so anyone who risks taking a wander without her knowledge does it at their own peril,"

The four looked at her aware that she had stated the obvious, despite being unaware of it when plans crossed their minds.

Ron stubbornly spoke up, "Well, I guess harry and I will make her aware of our trip,"

The twins snorted as their unspoken way of saying, good luck with that. Ron was now determined so he confidently got up and walked over to the far end of the tent where Molly was preparing some snacks for the game.

"Mum," He moaned,

"Yes dear?" She answered,

After a deep breath he cautiously asked, "Since its Harry's first time to these sorts of things I was thinking about taking him out for a little wander, to… ah- show him around a bit,"

Molly straightened her posture a little and turned to look at harry with a little glint of sympathy in her eye. She took a deep sigh then turned back to her task.  
"Sorry but your father was a bit vague about the match's start time and I've already sent Ginny to get supplies, it would be such a hassle to round you up if you all when walk about," Was her response.

Ron stumbled back to the group of teens, deterred but not yet defeated. The twins looked around knowingly, highly amused by their youngest brother's stubbornness. On the other hand, Hermione pinned down Ron with her glare knowing that if Harry and Ron left the tent, she would have to follow.

Ron looked at Harry who peered back at Molly and confirmed that she was occupied enough to sneak out. They carefully made their way to the entrance of the tent then looked back at the others one last time. Hermione rolled her eyes and reluctantly made her way over to join the two.

Ron peered at his brothers and mouthed, "So are you coming?"

To which the twins answered, "I wonder when Ginny will get back?" basically translating to, "We can't wait to see you get told off,"

After a quiet huff from Ron, the three left.

* * *

Hemione walked behind Ron and Harry making no hesitation when she voiced how stupid she thought they were being. Harry didn't mind her remarks, he was enjoying the thrill of exploring the campsite. There were quite a few people pacing the walkways selling snacks and sweets. Every so often they would pass a tent offering a plate of some exotic dish originating from some unheard wizarding culture. Naturally, there more than a few people proclaiming the odds for the winning quidditch team and taking in people's bets. Sometimes someone would be trying to sell off some items they no longer needed and from the looks of things, there were some fascinating objects up for sale.

Ron suddenly stopped and stood ridged as a stick. His mouth gaped open while his hand thoughtlessly pointed at a pavilion partly hidden ahead. It was mostly a deep forest green shade; seemly unimportant looking if it weren't for the overwhelmingly vibrant, geometric embroidery which resembled some sort of swampy jungle landscape. Hermione stepped forward grinning excitedly and Harry simply looked at the tent slightly confused about the fuss.

"Oh- god!" Ron finally managed to voice,

"What? I don't get it? Is it some famous quidditch team's tent?" Harry asked,

Hermione seized her opportunity to show off her vast knowledge, "No, the embroidery on the pavilion is only found in one culture, no wizards know how to replicate it," She began to explain, "See, I was reading a book about objects and creatures that defy the magical laws and there was a brief page about them…"

Harry cut her off, "About what?"

Ron continued to nervously eye the tent and only stated, "Monsters,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's very melodramatic Ron, the book was very certain that those creatures are highly intelligent; even said that wizards struggle to study them because they always study wizards,"

"Rubbish," Ron spat out,

Harry, still confused, tried to clarify what they were saying, "Okay but what actually are they?"

"Kyoutoton," Hermione calmly answered, "At least that's what they called themselves, wizards and muggles have trouble comprehending them,"

Ron suddenly broke eye contact with the tent, "Look I don't what that book said, they are dangerous things; basically, eat anything that has flesh including themselves,"

"The book may have mentioned their cannibalistic tendencies," Hermione admitted,

Harry was now more curious about the creatures, "What about them is so bad? If they're intelligent you could probably talk your way out of a bad situation,"

Hermione excitement perked once again provoking a whiny explanation from Ron, "Look here, those _things_ are bad and I mean **bad** ; all over the world they take young wizards and muggles alike and then drag them back to where ever they come from, never to be seen again," He took a deep breath before justifying his feelings, "I'd know, every so often they'd sent us dolls of Fred and George but the dolls would merged together in some way, utterly creepy; Dad said it had something to do with Gemini Magic which he described as the most selfish of dark magic,"

Understanding the seriousness in Ron's tone, Harry let him be and turned to Hermione to ask his final question, "Then what about them makes them defy the Magical Laws?"

"The book didn't bother to explain," Hermione disappointingly admitted

"Well, why don't we take a closer look?" Harry suggested, fully aware that Ron would be against the idea, he also added, "The creature is probably busy preparing to study the game, that's most likely the reason it's even here,"

Hermione sheepishly confessed her desire to investigate, "The book said it's extremely rare to meet one so it would be a missed opportunity to not even try,"

Feeling that he was out numbered, Ron briefly considered leaving the two and going elsewhere. Then a mental image of his mother yelling at him for losing the two while Fred and George laughed in the background came into his mind and he quickly dismissed the idea.

"Fine," Ron said, "I'll come,"

Hermione was enthralled while Harry was excited by the idea of adventure, leaving Ron to wonder if leaving their tent was a clever idea at all.

* * *

Currently standing about five feet from the pavilion's entrance, the three stared at the tent taken completely by surprise. If the sign from outside was correct, then the owner was current clearing out some unwanted items making the pavilion more of a pop-up shop. However, as the sign directed them inside the pavilion, the three felt suspicious towards the honestly of the pavilion's owner.

Harry relaxed himself and said, "Well, it's rare to meet one of these creatures so why not have a chat? Besides we've got our wands, we should be fine,"

Hermione recognised the opportunity before her, "Well, I could ask some questions that the book couldn't answer," She glanced hopefully at Ron, "And maybe Ron could find out why his brothers were given those strange dolls,"

Ron stiffened but Harry ignored him and proceeded to enter. Hermione promptly followed while Ron nervously staggered behind only to keep up with the two if trouble came.

Once inside they were greeted with a slightly humorous spectacle. Within the vast auditorium space, they found none other than Lucius Malfoy conversing with what Harry assumed was a very slender woman who had an accent thick as tar.

"Perhaps reconsider, I would even suggest an opinion that…" Lucius was curtly cut off when the woman raised her hand,

"Chus Ruthcisus, elm uwell aware ob chuuor disyire," Was her response,

Ron leaned over to harry and whispered, "Do you have any idea what she said?"

"Not the faintest," Harry confessed,

Suddenly the woman turned to the three and welcomed them. Harry finally got a good look at her and slowly realised she was nothing like a woman or a human. Their proportions were just off but in minuscule ways. Their neck was just a bit too long and their head could swivel around like an owl's. As it stood next to Lucius he realised that the top Lucius's head sat about an inch below the creature's shoulder. Harry also had trouble with its eyes like his mind refused him to see them, as if nothing was even there. He was sure it had eyes because he could feel them look at him.

"Purlese! Have uh rook ireround," It warmly told them,

Hermione was first to move, interpreting the creature's remark as an invitation see what it was selling, Harry and Ron simply followed her lead. Most of the items on offer were things that the three had no idea what they were even for, including Hermione, they just looked like shiny brass trinkets that Dumbledore would have stored in his office.

Ron surveyed the room then muttered so only harry could hear, "You know, I was so distracted by the _thing_ that I completely ignored how strange Draco's dad looks,"

Wondering what Ron was talking about he quickly peered over his shoulder and noted that Lucius wasn't wearing his usual get up. He was surprisingly sporting a gryffindor red ensemble including a draping silk robe with pleats that fell from his waist like a burgundy stream, Stiff black dress pants, a waistcoat better described as a corset considering how close it was tailored to him and the most ruffled shirt he had ever seen. His hair was no less extravagant consisting of thin braids, ringlet curls, gemstone pins and a velvet bow resulting in an over complicated looking pony tail. Briefly harry pondered the number of charms Lucius would had needed to sustain to whole look, too many was his conclusion.

Harry drew his attention back to Ron, "You're right, I hadn't even noticed, he sure went all out,"

Ron raised his eye brows and grinned, "Do you think Fred and George will believe us when we tell them,"

Harry smiled back at Ron, "Even if they don't they'll still laugh at the idea,"

Suddenly Hermione had enthusiastically called out causing them to rush to her direction. She stood next to a large glittering fire coloured bird perched on a marble stand. Harry assumed it was a phoenix but the bird looked nothing like Fawlks, it held better resemblance to a peacock but on a much larger scale and more elegant ruffled tail feathers.

Hermione's calls also drew the attention of Lucius and the creature as they too joined to see what the excitement was about. The Creature proudly looked up to their bird and fed it some sort of nut.

Lucius stared in awe and asked, "I believe that is a Marathapelian Paradise Phoenix, right?"

"Chus, he broke his wing, could not fly coming season," The creature's answer was understandable but had lost its previous fluency.

"Such a shame for a gorgeous creature," Lucius dreamily sighed, causing Ron to force back a giggle.

Hermione excited by this new knowledge quickly pried for more information, "Marathapelian Paradise Phoenix? I've never heard of them,"

Wincing the lack of horrific form the mug-blood but not wanting to seem rude to their host, Lucius indulged Hermione's curiosity, "Obliviously they are an extremely rare breed of Phoenix, not much is known of them except that, like our host, they do not originate from this dimension and rather than bursting into flames and being reborn from ashes, they instead breathe fire,"

Then the Creature spoke as to fill the gaps in Lucius's answer, "They born on Marthapelia, raise their young until flee and join stars," They briefly paused as the bird leaned to its tail feathers and plucked a budding feather like it was bothering him. The Creature snatched it from the bird's break then examined it while they continued their explanation, "Tis bird intended to join siblings to continue blaze of what apparently is sun,"

Hermione was fascinated with the new knowledge, she quickly glanced at the boys standing to her side. Harry looked very excited about it all whereas Ron was seemly confused and dumbfounded.

Hermione looked to the creature and asked, "Do know where Marthapelia is?"

They smiled in return, "Chus, the centre,"

"Of where?" Hermione tried to clarify,

"The universe," Lucius plainly explained, "It is in the centre of the space between dimensions and considering no matter what dimensions you have or how many, the space between them remains the same; Means it is the centre the of space that exist between all of the dimension therefore exists as the centre as no dimension sits as the centre,"

This caused the three to look up at him completely baffled, Lucius sighed, "You don't have to comprehend it, just briefly believe it,"

"That's amazing, Mr Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed, "How did learn about all of this?"

Lucius, now contempt that she had finally shown somewhat respect to him, casually stated, "Mostly from my old side father,"

He then finished the conversation by abruptly turning on his heels then addressing the creature, "Now seeing as I cannot agree to your condition nor sway your feelings, I suppose I shall leave empty handed?"

The Creature didn't bother to look at Lucius and only uttered, "Indeed,"

With that he strode away to leave only to stop on impulse. His head turned and eyed the three of them, especially harry, and muttered "I confess it is unsettling that in your fourth year, you look exactly the same as…" He paused, aware that Harry now had his full attention, then continued to leave as if he said nothing at all.

* * *

Then the creature gave the trio their full hospitality, almost as if the three never interrupted whatever conversation they and Lucius were having. They even offered the three tea, coffee or hot chocolate. Before Ron could breathe an objection, the four were seated in overly plush silk sofas exchanging small talk. The conversation, as it always tends to, became a discussion about Hogwarts. While Hermione ranted about the supposedly limited subjects to take, the creature had unreadable expression on their face. Their false indifference started to nip at harry curiosity, his instinct was certain the creature knew a lot about Hogwarts but in what sense? Gradually, his theories became wilder and intriguing the more he nursed them. Once sufficiently in awe of his ideas, harry went on to pry for some hints.

"So, you seem quite familiar about Hogwarts, did you stay in Hogsmed for a bit?"

The creature responded with a wicked grin, "Hmm," they hummed, like they themselves were musing with some wild ideas, "Not quite… I was mentor… for a time however…" They trail off. Harry was under the impression that the creature wanted to them in suspense rather than hide the truth.

"You were a teacher? At Hogwarts?!" Hermione interjected.

"Chus, had many fascinating students, some with wonderful charm," They spoke with slight whimsy.

Ron remained silent at this continuing to fiddle with his clothe seams, probably wondering why Dumbledore would let such a thing into the supposedly safest castle.

Harry tried for another pry, "I'm sorry, but you make it sound like something happened?"

The creature briefly glared at nothing, "An out falling, in short not trusted and banished,"

Harry and Hermione broke their eye contact with the creature. The creature's tone made it clear nothing more was going to be explained. Harry however, had a feeling that the creature wanted something from them, most likely to do with Hogwarts.

The creature stretched then relaxed, "Perhaps favours for favours?" they began, "Er fun game indeed,"

Ron quietly huffed and Hermione couldn't deny the suggestion sounded a little odd. Although Harry had a feeling that things were about to get interesting.

The creature turned itself to Hermione first and gave her the phoenix feather from earlier and then explained with surprisingly clear definition, "Anyone who distracts Ruthcisus has done me a favour,"

Hermione took the feather in awe. She had no idea what to use it for but it was beautiful nonetheless.

The Creature moved its attention back to Harry, "I'm urware of chour story, perhaps may help," They presented him with two sapphire coloured crystal pendulums, both were frosted and glittery except one was maybe just darker in colour. Ron eyes widened and hemione excitedly leaned in closer to get a better look at them. Harry was confused by the gesture figuring the crystal had some magical property he was unware of.

"Thorton's crystals, invented by a wizard called Elliot Thorton," Hermione deduced, "He made them so that if he parted ways with his wife during the war at the time, they would find their back to each other,"

"Something like that could keep you in touch with Sirius," Ron admitted, "You'd just have to send one to him and you'd be inseparable,"

A sharp clip noise came from the creature and everyone suddenly had their attention on them.

"Favour for favours," The creature teasingly uttered before flicking out a letter from their pocket and presenting it before the three. It was addressed to the Hogwarts headmaster.

Harry glanced at the other two, Hermione's expression was masked but he knew she was concerned, whereas Ron's face had completely paled while his features strained in dread.

The Creature merely explained that bridges of the past needed fixing. For a moment, the situation seemed black and white so harry almost took the letter, until Hermione grabbed his sleeve.

"Harry," Hermione quietly exclaimed, "Anything, literally anything could be written in it!"

Harry knew she had a point but as his eyes wandered back to the pendulums, he was overcome with a need for companionship. The crystals could help him see Sirius, the closet man he's had to family. He averted his glazed to Ron, who was staring at him as if he was mad to consider the offer.

"Are you sure nothing in that letter will harm the students of Hogwarts?" Harry sternly asked.

The creature remained calm like there was no problem, "adamant," it replied.

Harry gave in, "Alright… favours for favours then…"

The creature gave him the two pendulums. Then leaned in and whispered so only Harry could hear, with perfect pronunciation, "I'm rather gifted in knowing when people don't follow through," Then handed the letter to harry.

"Well that was a nice chat," Ron awkwardly announced before promptly leaving, Forcing Harry and Hermione to apologise profusely as they quickly followed him.  
_

Ron stormed away from the pavilion making Harry and Hermione chase after him.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face them, "Mad! That's what that was! Mad!"

"Oh- come on! It might not even be that bad!" Hermione pleaded, "You're over-reacting,"

Ron rolled his eyes, "If anything you're under reacting! Two rocks for endangering Hogwarts?"

"He said that was just an attempt to make amends," Harry interjected, "Besides if it's not safe, then Dumbledore will know, he's good at that kind of thing,"

Ron clenched his mouth shut knowing that protesting to that statement would be an insult to Dumbledore. Instead he chose to storm off again. Hermione let out a strained sigh and told Harry she'd sort him out then chased after him, leaving harry on his own.

Feeling awkward standing the same place after the scene Ron had caused, Harry aimlessly wandered away. Eventually, he found himself walking in a patch of thick bush near by the campsite. Grateful he was by himself, he could think some things over. He took out the two pendulums and fiddled with them in each hand. He found himself fonder of the darker and decided to wear it, then continued to fiddle with the brighter glittery crystal.

After some time, he heard a loud snap from behind causing him to pull out his wand and whip around. Before him was a man, looking probably in his late 20s early 30s, with pale skin and sharp aristocratic features typical of pure-blood families. He had neat coffee brown fell in waves finishing over his ears. However, His icy blue eyes were locked onto Harry's. He felt completely different to any wizard he met, he was powerful, fiery and uniquely confident. He threw up his hands calmly showing no ill intent.

Harry embarrassedly shoved his wand back up his sleeve, "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't expect any one hear," He uttered.

"It's fine lad, strange times after all…" The man glanced his clothes, "The muggles must have gotten to you, it's pretty isolating hiding like that,"

Confused about what he meant Harry just sheepishly smiled, "Yeah,"

The man, who was at total ease, briefly hummed to himself before continuing, "Well, you can't ignore magic, eventually it starts itching at you, partly why I'm here, throw a few spells…" He looked at him with gleam in his eyes and enthusiastically smiled. "How about it?" He asked.

Harry was taken back by his attitude. He didn't have the faintest idea about what the man was hinting at.

"A duel, son," The man clarified.

"Ahhh… right," Harry said, "Alright then…" He agreed, only because wasn't sure what else to do.

Then man gestured for him to follow as they went over to more even ground. The man flicked out his wand and took his stance, Harry followed suit but not nearly as elegant.

"Well, always begin with a bow," He recited as he bowed. Harry responded with a bow too. "Now, don't look so pale, I have no intention of hurting a magical boy," He assured Harry.

The Man was the first to cast and Harry was fast to repel it. The man picked up onto it and quickened his casting pace. The duel became intense from there on. With each exchange the spells getting more advance. Harry had to really think about what he was casting at him. The man had a knack for turning things to his favour. They both began to lose stamina so in an attempted to end it, they both simultaneously threw a spell. Harry chose what he considered his best spell then briefly wondered if the other had shot an unspeakable. Their spells smashed into the other and pushed hard against the other, creating a blatant stalemate. Much to Harry's relief the other pulled back allowing him to stop casting.

The man chuckled between pants while Harry was just panting and awkwardly watching him wondering what had happened between them.

The Man wandered up to Harry and with a thump, placed his hand on Harry's shoulder before shaking him a little. "Oh- I haven't broken a sweat like that in years," He admitted, "Impressive magic,"

"Thank you, sir," Harry muttered,

"Oh, don't called me that, Gaunt… Mr Gaunt," The man happily extended his hand to harry.

Harry, smiling a little, shook it, "Mr Gaunt, I'm Harry,"

"Harrison! You must be a Hogwarts boy," He started to inquire.

"Ah yeah, just starting fourth year," Harry informed him.

"Yes… a Slytherin knows another Slytherin," He exclaimed.

Harry awkwardly interjected, "Gryffindor, actually,"

"Without doubt, a pure blood too," Mr Gaunt finished, not seeming to hear what Harry had said.

This time Harry didn't bother to correct him. Mr Gaunt went to sit on a fallen tree, still grinning to himself in amusement. Harry decided to sit near him, curious to know him better.

Mr Gaunt glanced at Harry before speaking, "Forgive me, it's none of my business but what drove your family into hiding?"

Harry stared at him confused, people usually know about his past considering it was a favourite topic for the daily prophet. "Well…" Harry began, "I sort of don't have parents…". It dawned Harry that this was the first time he had to explain it to a wizard.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making the assumption," Mr Gaunt seemed sad to hear about it.

"No, it's fine, usually people know about it, it's kind of a famous story," Harry continued, trying to lighten the mood.

"hmm… Never been much for street gossip, it wasn't too tragic I hope,"

Harry rubbed his scar a little before explaining further, "Well I don't really know, I was a baby when it happened…" He paused and wondered if Mr Gaunt should really hear about it. He decided to keep it vague so it wouldn't endanger him too much, "From what I know, when I was a baby a wizard broke into our house and killed my parents, he tried to kill me too but the killing curse didn't work,"

Mr Gaunt stared at him as if he said something mad. "Not only did your parents die by some traitor wizard's wand… you…" Mr Gaunt stopped genuinely struggling to comprehend it, "Harrison, you survived the killing curse?"

Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Harrison!" Mr Gaunt muttered in shock, "How are you even still capable of magic?!"

Harry wanted to ask for further explanation but Mr Gaunt was lost in his rant, "Harrison! The consequences of it all! I mean there's something more, there's always something more!"

Mr Gaunt had Harry pinned down with his stare so Harry sheepishly added, "Well, that wizard is still after me and the curse left me with a scar,". Harry lifted his hair to reveal his lightning bolt scar.

Mr Gaunt genially traced his finger over the scar, "It actually happen, you lived…" He muttered, "No wonder you're in hiding then,"

Harry shrugged. It all was normal to him, he honestly thought Mr Gaunt was overacting a bit. However, Harry realised that this was his first-time hearing about it. He felt a little happy that even though they just met, Mr Gaunt felt concern for Harry's situation. Most people play off the event as a sort of 'discovery of a hero' thing.

"It's fine now that I'm in Hogwarts, one of the safest places around," Harry tried to assure him.

Mr Gaunt leaned back and stretched, "I do wonder about that…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sensing some distaste in Mr Gaunt's tone.

"Harrison… I suspect you're aware that wizarding society has some blatant flaws," Mr Gaunt narrowed his eyes, then continued, "Don't make the mistake of assuming Hogwarts and Dumbledore are indifferent to that,"

Harry wasn't sure how to take that. He knew the wizarding world wasn't perfect but Hogwarts was the perfect place to be in. There he was valued their unlike with the Dursleys. Also, the way Mr Gaunt mentioned Dumbledore like he was a villain honestly baffled Harry. Mr Gaunt seemed far too outgoing and welcoming to get on Dumbledore's watch list.

He smiled back at Harry and humbly said, "Unfortunately, you'll find out for yourself at some point,"

Harry couldn't himself from smiling back at him, "I don't think I'll look forward to it…"

"Oh- that's such a shame," Mr Gaunt sarcastically teased. He then took a breath, "I'm going to have to be blunt about this, but the ministry didn't stick you in some muggle orphanage, did they?"

The question was more of a demand and Harry wasn't sure why it mattered, "No, I was left with my Aunt Petunia and the Dursleys,"

Mr Gaunt seemed to ease a bit, "Well, I don't know any Dursleys but as long as you're in the care of wizards then everything should be fine,"

"Muggles… actually…" Harry's voice died down as saw rage engulf Mr Gaunt's eyes.

"Harrison…" Mr Gaunt whisper was kind and warm but when he softly held Harry's shoulders, something about him was chilling, "I promise you I will make the ministry pay for what they did to you,"

The seriousness in Mr Gaunt's tone scared Harry. Why was he so angry about Harry being raised by the Dursleys?

"No, no, it's fine, if Dumbledore didn't send me to them… "Harry was cut off before he could finish.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Mr Gaunt's roar echoed throughout the bush. Now pacing around, obviously trying to work out the anger within him. "That man is a real piece of work…" He uttered.

"The Dursleys aren't terrible, just struggle with the whole magic like most muggles do," Harry pleaded.

Mr Gaunt stopped still and without even looking at harry, stated, "They had kept you in a closet until you left for Hogwarts; forced you to do their chores or not be fed… the boy… Dudley… He would beat you because his father did the same…"

Harry remained silent trying to hold back something within him. Mr Gaunt had made it all sound painfully cruel, how had he even known?

Then Harry found himself be pulled into a warm tight hug, Mr Gaunt rested his chin on Harry's head and nonchalantly explained that it was a legilimens Habit. Harry gave in and leaned closer into Mr Gaunt.

"Harrison," Mr Gaunt begun, "Don't belittle your pain, you have been dealt a large injustice,"

He began rub the base of Harry's neck but Harry didn't mind. He needed this hug, probably in a long time.

"You know it's a little uncanny how similar we are…" He continued, "My mother died when I was born, I grew up in an orphanage getting what seems to be the 'freak' treatment only to find out I'm a wizard and be sent off to Hogwarts,"

That was probably why Mr Gaunt cared so deeply for Harry's upbringing. He knew about the kind of trouble the situation put him in.

"Didn't think anyone else would know," Harry told him.

Holding harry a bit tighter, "I hoped I would be the only one…"

He let Harry go, dawning his usual charming smirk, "Through, surviving the killing curse, I must admit has never happen to me,"

Harry chuckled. He never really shared so much of himself with someone he just met, but it was true that he and Mr Gaunt were similar. Admittingly Mr Gaunt was more charismatic than Harry but He would be the most understanding out all the wizards he knew. This in a way was comforting.

"Thank you," Harry said, only just realising how out of the blue it sounded, "I mean, for hearing me out and kind of…"

Mr Gaunt smirked at him, "It's fine, I completely get it," He then rubbed his neck like he was contemplating something, "Harrison, politics, I guess, is a passion of mine and I'm running a bit of a movement, now I understand that considering the times you may not wish to, but I would deeply appreciate if you'd come to a meeting,"

Harry thought for a bit. He wanted to understand Mr Gaunt better but with school starting soon it sounded a little awkward. "Well… It does sound interesting but it'd be a little trouble if I was at Hogwarts," He explained.

He smiled back at Harrison like that wasn't even a problem, "I wouldn't be who I am if I couldn't pull a string or two," He responded enthusiasm.

Curious now, Harry asked more questions, "How are you even going to find me, you don't know my owl and my Uncle always burns my letters if he gets them,"

Mr Gaunt started to pace with a bit of confliction, "I do travel around a bit too…" Then He recalled, "Did you have a Thortons Crystal or was that my imagination?"

Harry was slightly taken back, Mr Gaunt must have memory for details. He got out the spare pendulum he had pocketed earlier and showed it to him.

Mr Gaunt peered in as it dangled from its chain, "That is indeed a Thortons Crystal, does it have a partner?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm wearing the other crystal, just got them today,"

"Hmmm… Lucky find, well if doesn't bother you, I could carry the extra, basically guaranteeing us to meet again?" Mr Gaunt suggested.

Harry actually did want to give it to Sirius and not doing so felt like betrayal. Hermione would probably be confused about why he'd choose to give to some random wizard over Sirius. Ron would be even more mortified and defiantly have another tantrum. He really debated with himself for a while. Mr Gaunt hadn't treated him like The-Boy-Who-Lived, he didn't even know about it. Harry was also fairly certain Mr Gaunt wasn't working for Voldemort or else he would or done something by now, he had many opportunities to. Despite knowing that Sirius was his only family and cared about him very deeply, something in Harry's gut told him no one be there for him the way Mr Gaunt would.

"Don't you think it'd be strange giving you the pendulum for only one meeting?" Harry finally asked.

"Considering some wizard has got you on their hit-list," Mr Gaunt chuckled, "You probably need someone to look out for you,"

Harry laughed, "I admit it's very inconvenient,". Then gave it to Mr Gaunt, who put it on and tucked under his robes away from view.

Mr Gaunt then said his farewells as he left, explaining that he probably needed to get going. Harry waved at him as he left, then suddenly realized Ron and Hermione must have been searching for him like mad. Mrs Weasley might have found out; a thought Harry didn't want to think about.  
_

It did not take long for Ron and Hermione long to run up to him. They were franticly panting and demanding to know where he went. Harry explained that he was in the patch of bush careful not to go into any more detail. He didn't think now was a good time to talk about Mr Gaunt. Ron and Hermione looked at him dumbfounded then told him they search the bush in two goes.

The two dropped the topic and were instead glad that they found him before the game started. Unfortunately for the three, Ginny back came before them and asked about them. Molly Weasley, being the sharp woman she was, realised that it was far too quiet in the tent considering the number of teens supposedly in it. Much to his brothers' amusement, Ron got the worst of it. No one in the tent could unhear Molly's rant. Hermione, although displeased at being caught, was glad that she was right with first thoughts of the plan.

Dawning an apologetic expression to mask it, Harry had blanked out for most of the lecture. He instead wondered about that meeting Mr Gaunt mentioned, what it might all be about and the role that he played in the movement. He started to imagen the kind of people that might be there. Mr Gaunt was quite a charming, out-going guy. He probably had a stern best friend who covered him when others tried to insult him. Not that Mr Gaunt seemed like someone who'd get insulted. Without doubt girls would be there trying to flirt with him, Mr Gaunt was that type of person. However, Harry suspected the girls that were close to him had no intention of dating him.

Eventually they all went off to the Quidditch game. Harry and Ron enjoyed the whole event. Ron especially enjoyed watching the Irish play. At one point Hermione leaned towards Harry's ear and mentioned something about Lucius acting weird towards her. When Harry caught a glance of him, he was just sitting with Draco in his usual ensemble, simply watching the game with minor disinterest. Leaving him confused as to what had Hermione so unnerved.

The real trouble came after the game. The campsite was attacked and Harry found himself separated from the Hermione and Ron. After blacking-out, he woke up the ruins of the site. Only catching foggy glimpses of the suspects so Harry was unable to help the Aurors catch the suspects.


	2. Obsidian Bay's Woodworm Pub

Although Harry was supposed to be studying his potions, given the current circumstances, his mind couldn't break from his deep thoughts. One way or another he'd drag Mr Gaunt into his mind. He knew he should stop with the obsession over the man, Harry still hadn't told Hermione about him and

the crystal. In her mind, it was in the letter they convinced him to write to Sirius. He didn't have anything against Sirius but the guilt of trusting a stranger over him made Harry nervous about talking to him.

Of course, that wasn't the main problem on Harry's mind; somehow, he was a champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. A situation he and the school disliked. Everyone, Dumbledore included, were playing a polite but cold game with him. He knew he didn't choose the join the tournament, nothing about it appealed to him and he was too young. Most of his peers assumed it had something to do with his apparent ego as 'the-boy-who-lived' which was more of an insult than an explanation. Fortunately, Hermione believed him and was instead throwing around theories that it had something to do with the death eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Potter!"

Harry's head snapped up to Professor Snape,

"The recipe Mr Potter…" Snape drawled.

Harry muttered apology before answering, "Ahhh… mash three glow-worms then…"

The Professor slammed a textbook on his desk interrupting Harry, "Mr Potter, can you recall what we've studied for the past week or have you already forgotten…" Harry sheepishly tried to avoid his venomous stare and after a deep breath Snape continued, "Three times crush the beetles, Potter,"

The whole class giggled at him. Forcing him to stare at his textbook to avoid any more insult. After some time, he risked a glance to Ron's direction, He was still grinning, probably finding Harry's mistake amusing out of sheer bitterness. Ron's behavior had really been getting on Harry's nerves. He was acting petty over the tri-wizard mess and Harry couldn't understand what even for. He had made his case pretty clear for Ron but he was still holding a grudge.

The 'great injustice' for Harry wasn't the Durselys, it was fourth year. Thankfully potions class had finished and Harry could finally leave.

-~o~-

Hermione Sat in the great hall, fiddling with a letter and barely touching anything on her plate. She was not a hard person to read, the letter was bothering her. Harry made his way to sit next to her and started to get his lunch. He figured that he should talk to her, maybe find out what that letter was about.

"So I take it, that the cheese scones aren't any good," He jokingly remarked,

Hermione smiled up at him, "No, it's just…" She stopped, looking as though she couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

"The letter?" Harry pried,

Hermione nervously shuffled, "Lucius, actually," She awkwardly stated.

Harry looked back at her with shock. A letter from Lucius would either be an insult or strange. His own concerns then left his mind and were instead replaced with questions, "What did it say?"

"I didn't open it and I don't particularly want to," Hermione sternly replied.

That confused Harry, getting frustrated over an unopened letter seemed a bit silly. The longer it would be left unopened the more questions it would generate.

"Why, wouldn't it be better to know?" Harry tried to explain,

"I guess… but the great wizarding families sort of a have code for letters…" Hermione informed Harry, "It's isn't addressed to me in either ministry approved ink or the Malfoy family ink…"

Harry tried to continue her explanation, "So…"

Hermione sighed, knowing that naturally Harry needed more context, "He didn't write it to me as a member of the ministry or write it to me as head of the Malfoys, so harry, it's a personal letter,"

"Weird…" was all Harry could say.

There was a brief awkward silence between them as they wondered what a personal letter from Lucius might be about.

Harry broke the silence, "Do you think Draco knows?"

Hermione's face flushed red as she exclaimed, "Harry!"

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders. They didn't know what Lucius was really like, he might be into that sort of thing.

"What else could it be?!" He justified

Hermione frowned, "Fine," She sighed, "I'll open it,"

And she did, only to slam the paper on the table and storm off. Harry figured his first thoughts were correct, the letter was a weird insult. He slid the letter over to himself and began to examine it. The letter was overly long, she probably only managed to read the first few lines.

Harry attempted to read the first sentence:

Dearest Hermione… Harry had to suppress a cringe at that, although it is unlikely for a man such as myself to mingle with your kind… He briefly paused while 'Man such as myself' and 'Your kind' echoed throughout his mind. It made sense that Hermione threw down the letter. Understand that I would be a most important role-model for your future. Harry stopped reading the painful letter. Whatever cryptic things Lucius wanted to say he was carefully walking around it.

Now without Hermione in the great hall, Harry had to eat by himself. Normally it wouldn't bother him however after a few awkward mouthfuls, the blatant snubbing from the gryffindors was getting to him. Harry's mind fell back to Hermione's rejected letter, now perceiving it as a wonderful escape from his alienating lunch break. He once again attempted to read the letter. This time he only skim read it as Harry could only stand Lucius's obnoxious writing for so long. From what he got from it, Draco's father was going to drag Hermione out to some play in London that night; then keep her hostage at his manor for the weekend, seemingly for the sake of hospitality?

The invitation only made the letter more baffling. It dawned on Harry that Hermione might not be aware that the letter was an invitation. Lucius had taken a horribly long time to explain his intentions, also none of it was worded in a way that sounded like she a had choice about going out. It read like he was going to waltz into Hogwarts, stride up to the Gryffindor common room then whisk her away for a weekend? It was such a ridiculous thought, Harry could only assume it was a sort of death eater scheme to isolate him further… by being nice to his muggle born friend.

Bizarre was the only thing that could describe Hermione's unwelcome situation. Harry felt somewhat responsible for it, he undoubtedly played a role when Lucius made this plan. The best he could do was warn Hermione about her 'Weekend away' but that would have to wait for study break. He had defense now and felt that Mad-Eye Moody was constantly watching him during that class.

-~o~-

Moody glared at his students while pacing cautiously at the front of the class. Two late boys fumbled into the classroom and hurried to their seats.

Moody gave the boys a sneer before starting his class, "Well… despite what some of you think, the dark arts like most magic comes in many… let's say, varieties…"

The lecture sounded ominous and no one in the class appeared to know where he was going with it.

Moody looked at them all like he about to reveal the tooth fairy wasn't real, "The dark arts are more common than you think…"

He burst out loud chuckles and pointed to a boy in the third row, "When you prank your mate with an itching spell, dark magic," He redirected his piercing attention to a girl in the fifth row, "When you help out your friend by slipping a love potion into her crush's cup, dark arts…"

His voice trailed off as he returned to address the whole class, "It's so common but why is it taboo? Go on, someone speak up!"

The class remained silent, as per usual, too nervous to answer him. Hermione, knowing that someone needed to answer for the lesson to progress, slowly raised her hand although she herself wasn't certain of the answer. With anticipation Moody gestured for her to speak.

Hermione breathed in a little, "Well, the ministry has a set 1-11 spectrum for dark magic… ah- anything more than a graded three dark spell is illegal…"

Grinning to himself Moody happily approved of the answer before further explaining, "Correct, your usual itching spell, about a two; a weak love potion is a three but can hit a five depending on the brew…"

He was pacing about now, the topic was obviously fascinating to him, then continued listing examples, "Most dueling hexes are normally a five or six; A lot of medical spells are a seven if used to inflict harm; The unforgivables are a nine,"

Harry found that strange so he raised his hand to ask, "If spells as bad as the unforgivables are a nine, what could an eleven possibly be?"

Harry now had Moody's undivided attention, "Well boy… there are more elevens than even I would like to admit, Magical rebirth is a gentle eleven, used to be a ten until someone actually read the ritual texts; My personal fascination is Mass-Connected Magic,"

Moody's eyes were now transfixed onto Harry's. He gulped a little when Moody added, "That's You-Know-Who's specialty…"

"And Harry, there's also Gemini Magic…" Moody paused.

Now desperately trying to avoid Moody's glare, Harry's eyes bounced around the classroom but discovered that the rest of the class were staring him down too. Knowing what he had to do to get out of the situation, he gave in and asked Moody what gemini magic was.

"Contorted," was Moody first blunt explanation; he went on to say, "Textbooks will call it the magic created by obsessive love; Two wizards, usually twins, that have so much in common… I guess you could say they start to merge a bit… The stronger their bond the stronger their magic, I'll tell you Harry, it's lucky we don't have two dark lords…"

Harry didn't understand a bit of it, the explanation made him more confused. He glanced at Ron remembering what he mentioned about his brothers and the dolls. As expected Ron was pale and avoiding eye contact. Harry silently admitted he was curious about gemini magic. He didn't at all relate Fred and George to magic darker than the unforgivables. The concept that a love bond can become strong enough to create dark magic was an idea he struggled to understand. It mostly conflicted with what he thought was good and evil magic.

From there, the tension in the defense class gradually died down to its usual awkwardness. Once it had finished, the class left quietly either trying to lighten the mood or figure out what they had just been taught.

-~o~-

The trio sat uncomfortably beside each other. Ron, showcasing his annoyance towards Harry, created a tense atmosphere for the group. With Ron's childish snubbing in Harry's face, he didn't feel like talking, however, Hermione needed to know to what was about to happen to her. He glanced at her, waiting for her to look back in response. She didn't, instead he got a harsh glare from Ron. He'd have to be more obvious, Hermione liked to study too much.

He slid his hand over and nudged her book a little. She tiredly looked at him before mouthing, "What?"

Harry slid over the letter from earlier as quietly stated, "You need to read the rest of it,"

Hermione looked back at Harry with some concern then reluctantly started to read the letter again. Harry was about to go back to his text book but he found himself locked in Ron's pinning stare.

"Another secret huh?" Ron whispered.

Harry took in a deep sigh, he really missed having Ron as a friend, "No, it all happened during lunch and you just happen to not be around," he explained.

Ron huffed in response and continued to doodle in his notebook. Hermione looked up at the two. Her face was a mixture of disgust, shock and confusion. Ron watch her blankly and Harry responded with an expression of sympathy.

"He wants to take me to a play?!" Hermione finally exclaimed causing their peers to look at them.

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"Tonight?!" Hermione added, provoking a confused expression from Ron.

"Yeah," Harry answered, not really sure how to make her feel better about it.

"After this lesson?!" Hermione finished, staring the two of them down.

The two boys simultaneously uttered, "Wait… what?"

"That's what it says," Hermione fluttered the letter in front of their faces, "After your study class, I will retrieve you," she uncomfortably quoted.

Harry admitted that he only skimmed read it and probably mistook it as Lucius waffling in his writing. Whereas Ron just blanked out with his mouth slightly open trying to figure out what the other two were talking about.

"What on earth is going on?!" Ron demanded.

Harry sheepishly looked back to Ron and briefly explained what happened during lunch. Ron's attention bounced between Harry and Hermione during Harry's explanation. The whole thing was absolutely mad. Ron was certain It was a death eater plot and a very strange one at that.

"So, what? You're just gonna let him take you to…" Ron began,

Hermione inserted, "The Journey of Quiplick Toad,"

"A children's play?!" Ron retorted.

"What else can she do Ron?" Harry tried to clarify, "Hide?"

Ron rolled his eyes and huffed. The three sat back in silence aware, they were now getting looks from their supervising professor.

Ron quietly broke the silence, "Speaking of letters… what about the letter for Dumbledore, huh? I suppose that's how you got into the tournament,"

Harry's expression tensed, Ron wouldn't let any detail go. "No Ron, when I gave it to Dumbledore there were no charms on it whatsoever and all that was written in it were two words…" He blandly stated.

Hermione looked up, "two words?" she queried.

"Yeah, something like… Ignorum Obvaus…" Harry recalled.

Hermione hummed in thought before returning to her work. Harry chose to ignore Ron and did the same. Ron glared at the two, choosing to interpret their actions as snubbing. Eventually he too, when back to pretending to write notes in his workbook. The next ten minutes passed in peaceful bliss but like most days in Hogwarts peace was always interrupted.

"Miss Granger!" The professor announced, "Mr Malfoy is waiting for you…"

Hermione slouched towards her book, her hand slid across her face in the hopes that it would shield her from the pending embarrassment. The whole class now knew, probably speculating the most scandalous gossip while she sat. It was out of her control now, Lucius was here and the drama he would create would not be worth hiding in a closet for the weekend. Defeated, she reluctantly stood up, gave her two friends a hopeful yet nervous smile and slowly left the class. It was when she reached the door way that the two boys could see Lucius. He started to chat with Hermione. The boys were concerned by it, whatever he said caused Hermione to flinch slightly then hang her head as she recited, "Thank you, Lord Malfoy,"

The whole class was transfixed to the whole exchange between the two. When they began to leave, Lucius gave Harry a long suspicious stare, once again making him feel weird and confused.

-~o~-

Dinner was especially isolating without Hermione. Harry felt really concerned for her, which did not ease as Ron made his opinion about it clear for anyone keen to hear. Once it seemed appropriate, Harry left the great hall as soon as he could. He didn't bother to sit around the gryffindor common room, the treatment would still be the same. He opted for early sleep or late-night daydreaming.

When he came to his bed he noticed a box wrapped in brown postage paper and a letter sitting neatly on the end of his bed. He internally moaned, another letter therefore another complaint from Ron. He picked up the letter and failed to recognise the handwriting, the letter didn't even have a return address. He opened it and began to read;

To Harrison,  
Behold! My master plan to yank you from Hogwarts' isolating grounds and into the world of true magic. No more of that standardised magic nonsense! Within this letter there should be a paper pouch containing special charcoal like flu powder. Just hold your pendulum and think of me whilst you throw the powder to the ground. You should turn up nearby however, I can't guarantee where you end up so our meeting is taking place at the Wood Worm Pub. I imagine that due to growing up with muggles you'd lack some nice robes so I sent you an old one of mine. These tend to be dressy events so sort out your hair a bit too. Don't be too worried about formalities though, we're quite a lax bunch.

I'll see you soon -Mr Gaunt (P.S. be careful of the leaping leeches)

Now a little excited, Harry slid out the paper pouch from the envelope then fiddled with it in his other hand. It seemed Mr Gaunt followed through with his words, that came as a relief for Harry. If Mr Gaunt had kept the pendulum without making an effort to find him, then he would have felt worse for not giving it to Sirius.

He pushed those thoughts aside and proceeded to unpack the robes Mr Gaunt had sent. They were obviously not the current fashion, they were more of a vintage style as opposed to out-of-date. The quality of the tailoring indicated that they might have been expensive when first brought. The robe was a midnight blue paired with a vest of a similar colour only that the fabric slightly shimmered when it caught the light. There were also heavy looking woolen weave dress pants and a neat simple black shirt. He tried to look for a tie but instead found a ribbon and a sliver broach of a snake coiled about elegantly. He figured that somehow, they were meant to replace the tie.

Once in the robes, Harry looked himself over. Working out how he was supposed to wear the ribbon was a bit of a mission. He originally thought that he had to tie it into a bow, that sort of ruined the whole look. Eventually he settled to have it wrapped under his collar and have the ends over lap and cross over, then pinned it down with the broach. That gave the most elegant look. He eyed the broach for a little while, it was more lavish than he first thought. He wondered why Mr Gaunt would just openly lend such a thing to him. He must be an openhearted sort of man. Harry did hope that he would make a good impression on Mr Gaunt's friends, he couldn't deny that he admired the man. If he wasn't welcome for tonight then he probably wouldn't be welcome for the next meeting. Which would be a shame, after all, Mr Gaunt was being one of the friendliest people around him currently.

Somehow, Harry had styled his hair. He didn't trust it to stay so had cast various charms to prevent it from falling out of place. He picked up the paper pouch and poured the content into one hand. Then with the other hand he got out his pendulum and nervously fumbled his fingertips over its smooth surface while he clenched his eyes shut. Picturing Mr Gaunt in his mind, calling out 'Harrison' even though he himself preferred Harry. He threw the powder on the floor and found himself engulfed in black mist. The first thing that hit him was the potent smell of fish.

Slowly as the mist of blackish powder settled, Harry took in his surroundings. He was in some cliff side village by the murky sea side. The cliff itself was mostly black, only discernible because of the yellow lights from the buildings on the cliff face. He looked around warily until he noticed the sign to his distant right with 'Woodworm Pub' written on it.

He quickened his pace towards the sign. Slowly the sea fog drifted onto the walkway and clouded his vision. Harry was soon unable to see the sign, only what was about one and a half meters in front of him. Multiple high-pitched screeches sounded from the bay. The sound grew more and more louder implying the sound's maker was getting closer. Suddenly Harry was yanked back into shelter behind some screen. Then in one swoop, thousands of black slug-like creatures hit the walk way. They only just missed Harry. The bombardment of the creatures lasted a few long minutes. Then faster than before, the sea fog was dragged back to the bay, taking the creatures with it.

"First time, love?"

Harry turned to see a slender woman dressed in a flattering black gown. Her dark brunette Curls surround her head and finished about mid-back, emphasising her porcelain skin and lively eyes.

Harry shyly nodded to her, "So I take it those are the leaping leeches," He recalled.

She giggled, probably at his embarrassment, then confidently proceeded onwards. Harry, not knowing what else to do, followed her lead. As she walked she had a bit of a spring in her step, she was quite up-beat in a sense.

"I see you've made a friend, my lord!" She suddenly announced. Harry looked past her to see what appeared to be a group of three men standing under the woodworm pub sign. One looked like a young slender man with long blonde hair that brushed the top of his shoulders. Another, probably around the same age as the blonde, with slick combed back hair wearing handsome pin-stripe robes. Then the third who was unmistakable with his trademark coffee brown waves and ice blue eyes, Mr Gaunt. Harry felt immediately excited and somewhat relieved when he saw him. The other three must be members of the movement Mr Gaunt mentioned.

Mr Gaunt turned his attention to the woman then noticed the boy wandering up behind her. "Harrison!" He chimed as he casually strode towards them. "I see you've met Bella," He said after exchanging a handshake. He glanced to the woman, "You didn't scare him, did you?".

She gave a quiet chuckle, "No, no, but the leeches sure did,"

He gave Harry a humored looked to which Harry shyly smiled in return. He took in a deep breath, "Well… Harrison this is Bella," He shot Bella sharp glance before quickly perking up again, "Bella, Harrison… Try not to kill him,"

Bella rolled her eyes at Mr Gaunt, "If I didn't know you, I would think you were a mother goose,"

Mr Gaunt eyed her for a moment, "Aren't I always?" he replied straight faced without hesitation.

The two burst into laughter causing Harry to nervously chuckle along with them since he wasn't sure what entirely was happening. The two other men had wondered over to join them as well.

Mr Gaunt smiled at them, "Ahh- yes, the young gentleman in the pin stripes is Barty and the exhausted blonde is Lucius," He then threw his hand onto Harry's shoulder forcing him to wobble, "And this is Harrison,"

Harry smiled at the two men, Lucius gave him a polite nod whereas Barty shook his hand and uttered, "Lad,"

"Speaking of tired blondes," Bella began, "Has Cissy's little dragon been keeping Lulu up all night," She teased.

Lucius furrowed his brows, unimpressed by the nickname given, "Little dragon indeed," He answered, "I imagine he gets it from your side of the family,"

Bella sniggered in victory. Mr Gaunt whispered to Harry so only he could hear, "Lucius has an infant son,"

"Ah-," Harry nodded in understanding.

Barty noted that their Lord was hinting for them to go inside. It was rather obvious, Harrison was probably noticing it too, the way he etched closer to the boy's side was a giveaway. Not to mention his posture, turned towards Harrison, like he was cutting him out from the rest.

He knew he had no choice but to play along, "Well we should probably head in and catch up with the others…"

Lucius raised an eye brow at the remark, he hadn't even got a chance to talk with the new boy. Although, if their Lord's stance was a sign, they probably should go. "Indeed," He agreed.

Bella looked at the others in disappointment but chose to follow along anyway. Something about that boy must have been special to get their Lord's attention and she had an itch to know what. If Harrison was invited, that meant he would become a member of the movement either now or the next meeting. She did however find it curious that he was introduced straight to the inner circle first. Most people meet underlings first. She figured the boy must have been notably powerful therefore needed a closer watch within the ranks. Otherwise their Lord wouldn't have bothered with him at all.

-~o~-

Harry watched them enter the pub leaving him with Mr Gaunt. He looked back to Mr Gaunt who was sporting his usual calm charming grin. He relaxed somewhat, sensing the ease in Mr Gaunt was calming in a way.

"I had a feeling that colour would suit you," Mr Gaunt remarked.

"Oh- the robes, ah- thank you… they're the nicest I've worn, I think…" Harry blurted out, "And that's a really nice scarf too… silk?"

"Thank you and indeed it is," Mr Gaunt watched the boy amused, "Are you nervous by chance?"

"A little," Harry admitted, "I just want to make a good impression,"

Mr Gaunt laughed in response, "I wouldn't worry about good impressions, that's Lucius's problem,"

Harry smiled in response, unsure how else to react. "Can I ask you something?" Harry suggested.

"Certainly! go right ahead,"

"Well…" Harry Began, "I noticed that Bella called you a lord?"

Mr Gaunt fidgeted like he was conflicted with something in his mind, "You could say I'm of a superior stance, being their leader and all…"

Harry was taken back, "This is your movement?!"

"Naturally," Mr Gaunt silkily remarked, "I'm the type who likes to fix problems, you know,"

"Wow, I've never met anyone who could really pull that off…" Harry paused, "Besides Dumbledore…" His voice trailed off, knowing that Dumbledore was a sensitive topic for Mr Gaunt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Mr Gaunt stuck up his hand to stop him, "No need, Harrison, everyone knows that old fossil doesn't count,"

Harry smiled back at him, unsure whether to explain about Dumbledore or not. He did feel slightly curious about what had made Mr Gaunt dislike Dumbledore. However, he suspected it would reveal its self over time. Also, an attempt to pry could lead to him loosing Mr Gaunt, considering the treatment from his fellow gryffindors, he didn't think it would be wise to further isolate himself.

"So, what happens in these meetings?" Harry asked.

"Depends on the political tide," Mr Gaunt began to explain, "Usually starts off with a summary of the past events in the movement; I discuss my thoughts on it then give a speech which usually turns into a rally, the challenging times gets to them sometimes; Then I make a toast and have drinks with the inner circle before giving my final commands,"

Mr Gaunt was very nonchalant about the meeting, Harry wondered if he had them quite regularly. "Seems kind of straight forward, I didn't expect you'd be giving orders though," He remarked

Mr Gaunt hung his left arm over Harry's shoulders and they started to make their way into the pub, "Well boy, we don't have time for pedantic formalities; If we don't act fast, we'll be stomped down. All of that progress would be lost," He explained.

"I guess that makes sense" Harry commented.

Once in the foyer of the pub, Mr Gaunt quickly tidied himself up. Harry tried to do the same but he knew his hair was a lost cause. Then, just as Mr Gaunt was about to enter the pub, he turned on his toes and happily chimed, "Also, you'll be speaking as a part of my speech," before leaving.

-~o~-

"My followers, welcome!" Mr Gaunt announced far more upbeat than usual. It wouldn't be wise to play a power dynamic around Harrison, he might mistake it as fear mongering. The crowd before him timidly bowed their heads, probably confused by his new attitude. "What have you collected for me?" He requested.

Grey was the first to step forward and simply stated, "From what I've encountered, your suspicions may be correct my lord,"

He had ordered Grey to do some secret investigation a while back; Grey was rather reliable when it came to keeping things vague. Mr Gaunt deeply breathed, "I see," was all he could say at the given moment.

"Another five successful raids, my lord," Someone in the left of the crowd called.

That must have been one of his underlings; he had honestly forgotten how many there were and certainly had forgotten all their names. He nodded in response, not keen to elaborate on the details in front of Harrison.

Finally, Lucius stepped forward. The reason for this meeting was because of the news he had to bring.

"My lord," He greeted as he bowed low. It was quite annoying how formal the man could be. "Slytherin Castle has been located and currently it is under possession of the muggle government,"

He couldn't help but chuckle at this information. Of all things to have his ancestral home, it had to be the muggles. "Brilliant, that will make things easier for us," He answered, making the crowd roar. He took a brief glance at Harrison who stood shyly by the entrance, he was smiling but obviously confused.

"My followers," He started, "Soon Slytherin Castle will be returned to its rightful heir, creating an epicenter for our new regime,"

Harry hadn't really recognised how casual Mr Gaunt had been with him until he started speaking to the crowd. The atmosphere he created demanded his respect. It made sense that Mr Gaunt could lead a movement.

"Indeed, great progress we have made, however, it is in these grand moments that we must remind ourselves why we are here," Mr Gaunt continued.

The crowd died down into a contemplative silence. Bella leaned back onto her husband's shoulder, He briefly glanced at her before muttering, "This must be the most sugar-coated meeting I've ever been too…".

Bella smirked, he was right. "It's because of the boy," nudged her head to Harrison's direction.

Her husband glared at the shy boy, "The new ones aren't usually brought to these sorts of things…" He grunted.

Bella smiled amused, "The Lord has a soft spot for him," She explained.

Mr Gaunt paced a bit, "Witches and Wizards used to be burned at the stakes, unwelcome, outcasts…" He eyed the people in the front of the crowd, "The discrimination continued, some suppressed their magic out of fear; An entire generation didn't know about magic as their parents believed it as safer; The ministry failed to provide relief, instead they boxed and categorised magic,"

Continuing with his speech he dawned a sense of contemplation, "Magic exists across infinite spectrums and dimensions, to declare that magic is either light or dark is just," He scoffed, "nonsense!". "I'm sure you all know times when the ministry has turned a blind eye in the favour of the muggles' privilege," He added.

He slowed his pacing and looked towards Harrison, "54 years ago, they believed that magical children can be entrusted to the muggles, naturally, I speak from first-hand experience and I can assure you the muggles have no regard for magic and her power,".

"Do you think that it has changed? My loyal followers, are our efforts enough?" He called out to the crowd, simultaneously maintaining his watch over Harrison, "Harrison come forth," He commanded.

Harry froze, that must have been his que or something. The crowd made a path for him over to where Mr Gaunt was addressing them. He nervously made his way towards Mr Gaunt, sensing that just standing there would seem weird. Once he got across the room, Mr Gaunt wrapped and arm around him and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder then led him into position.

"Harrison," Mr Gaunt began, his voice gentler, "Has it changed in those 50 years? Do muggles still mistreat those of magical blood?"

Harry anxiously paused, eyed the bar full of followers that watched him, then returned to address Mr Gaunt. He had a suspicion as to what Mr Gaunt wanted him to inform them. For a second he thought the whole group, Mr Gaunt included, were exaggerating. But then a quiet voice within him that said he was being belittled. If maybe, he was tired of it all; the Dursleys, Voldemort and the constant mind games. That same voice then asked if he did want their sympathy. He was becoming unsure whether he was a victim or he wanted to be a victim. Seeking refuge from those thoughts, He focused onto Mr Gaunt's ice Blue eyes. They held a powerful sense of neutrality which reassured him.

"Unfortunately, it hasn't really," Harry uttered, "I know because after my parents died I was sent to live with my muggle aunt's family and they don't exactly think highly of me,"

"How so?" Mr gaunt softly pried.

Harrison tightened his lips. Given the situation he would have to explain otherwise he would embarrass himself in front of the crowd. "Well," He began, "My Uncle always hides my wand from me in case I 'do something'…" He hoped his response was enough to stop Mr Gaunt from prying into the topic.

"Do something? What do you mean?" A part of Mr Gaunt was genuinely curious. He suspected it was the usual up roar of random magic children often summoned without realising it. Although, these things tended to create good stories and could probably break the ice for the boy.

Harry responded by blurting out the first thing that came into his mind, "Once, at the zoo, I was talking with a snake and then my cousin came over and the glass of the enclosure disappeared, so he fell into the pond while the snake thanked me and slithered away,"

Everyone chuckled at his story. "Then the glass reappeared so he was stuck in there," Harry added making the crowd snigger even more.

Mr Gaunt muffled Harrison's hair, "Brilliant," He proudly remarked.

"Obviously my uncle wasn't pleased so…" Harry paused, slightly unsure whether he should tell the crowd, then decided to continue, "I wasn't allowed meals for the following three days…"

The crowd loudly protested, exclaiming radical ideas about muggles, harry wasn't quite sure how to react. He felt himself pressed towards Mr Gaunt's side, relieving some of the shock. Obviously, no one in Mr Gaunt's movement would actually follow through with their claims, Mr Gaunt was far too level minded and fair to let them act like death eaters.

"I think the evidence is sufficient," Mr Gaunt Concluded, "There is still much to be done,"

He glanced down to Harrison, who returned the look with his classic nervous but optimistic smile. "We can all fight the oppression in our own ways, I personally use my delightful charm to outwit the muggles' privilege," Mr Gaunt began. Some members smirked at his casual attitude and pride which he answered with a sarcastic look of shock.

"Others, for example…" He stopped at stared pointedly at Lucius, "Counter muggle privilege with wizard inheritance…"

Lucius rolled his eyes annoyed while everyone else roared in laughter. Bella appeared to find the remark especially funny even though she was somewhat guilty of it too.

Mr Gaunt turned back to Harrison, "Some can choose to call upon magic and I will answer in her place,". He smiled and once again faced the crowd, "A toast!" He announced.

Suddenly jugs of beer was passed through out the crowd, everyone buzzed with enthusiasm for the coming toast. Harry quietly declined the drink, he still had to go back to Hogwarts.

"For Sytherin's Castle and the future it will bring!" Mr Gaunt called.

The crowd thrusted their drinks into the air before swiftly downing their pints. For Harry it was a little disconcerting how effortless the group made it look to drink that fast. Afterwards the crowd seemed to thin out to about fourteen maybe twelve people in the span of five minutes.

-~o~-

Harry found himself unsure of what to do. Mr Gaunt was preoccupied talking with someone in a back room also he didn't know anyone besides Bella, Barty and Lucius, who he had just met. He figured this was his time to leave but Mr Gaunt had failed to provide him with a return plan back to Hogwarts.

"Harrison,"

He turned to the voice and saw Lucius standing next to Barty and some other men.

"Are you a quidditch boy?" Lucius queried,

Harry wondered over to the group. "Yeah, I'm the seeker of my team," he answered back.

Lucius smiled back fondly, although they shared a name, he was very different to Draco's dad. Much younger for a start and not nearly as prim and proper looking. "Ahh- I see, a boy of your build would make for a good seeker," He remarked.

"Shame about the eye sight," one of the other men remarked. He had an all-round gloomy demeanor; thin, pale with ruff stubble and damp, saggy looking hair. He probably looked handsome once but he had no desire to maintain it.

"Oi!" Bella called from the bar counter, "Be polite to the duckling, there may be consequences from mother goose,"

The man shrugged and uttered back, "Very well my love, but I prefer to think of our lord as a swan,"

"Oh?," Barty interjected amused, "What do you reckon Rolph, an elegant white or ominous black?"

He huffed in response, "White obviously, he's utterly vicious and you can't kill him,"

The group of men chuckled. Before Bella strutted over to them, "That's my husband, Rolphy," She cheerfully informed Harry. He gave the man a smile which he tipped his glass in return.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of calling you by that, sir," Harry jokingly added.

"Good," He clarified, "Roldolphus will do, boy,"

"So how is this season of Quidditch?" Barty asked.

Harry grimaced, "There isn't a quidditch season this year, because of the tri-wizard tournament…"

Everyone was taken back by that, exchanging glances with hopes for clarification. None of them were exactly sure if Harry had told them the truth.

"I was under the impression that the tri-wizard tournament was at least a decade away," Mr Gaunt had left the back room and was now joining the group, curious about the confusion among them.

Lucius decided to speak up, "Surely there would have been something in the prophet,"

Harry simply shrugged, he had been interviewed by Rita Skeeter but the news might have not reached them yet.

Mr Gaunt watched them bicker over it. He personally wasn't all that interested, closest he ever came for an interest in sport was his brief quidditch run at Hogwarts. After that came crashing down, he loathed the game and sport in general. He never thought the trials of the tournament were worth eternal glory so he never gave it much consideration after that. internally he sighed, he wanted Harrison to join so desperately. "So, who are the champions? They would have been selected by now," He asked.

Harry dropped some of his ease, regaining his previous nervousness, "Well there's Fleur from Beauxbatons," He started to list.

"Beauxbatons?" Bella remarked, "That's in France correct?"

There were some nods from the other members of the group.

"Ah- and Victor Krum, the famous seeker? from Drumstrang," Harry added.

"Ah- yes Drumstrang, I hope to send my boy there," Lucius Commented with some approving nods from the men.

"Then Cedric and yeah…" Harry lost his words, slightly afraid to confess he too was a champion.

"Cedric?" Barty questioned, "Gryffindor I take it? It's the sort of thing Gryffindors would do,"

"Not quite," Harry explained, "Hufflepuff"

There were a lot of raised eyebrows. "Well, well, they're bringing more huffle to puff," Bella joked.

Harry checked on each of them. They all didn't appear to have noticed his stutter or they chose to ignore it. Maybe he'd get away with avoiding the topic completely.

"Harrison," Mr Gaunt gently tapped his shoulder. Harry looked at him and saw that he was motioning him away from the group. He followed Mr Gaunt off to a somewhat secluded table in the corner of the pub.

Mr Gaunt tensed his brows in a concerned manner then quietly asked, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Uhh-," was all Harry could voice.

"Harrison, if there's a problem I will not hesitate to help you," He assured Harrison, "What is it? Grades? Bullies even?"

"Oh no, no… it's just… ah-," Harry took a deep breath. He knew he had to confide to someone and Mr Gaunt was hopefully too kind to judge him for his situation. "Someone put my name in the goblet of fire… and now…" Once again pausing before his final confession, "I'm also a champion,"

Harry stared at the floor, his body was ridged and his fists were clenched. He waited for Mr Gaunt's reaction but nothing came to pass. Cautiously he met eyes with Mr Gaunt and found his attitude hadn't changed and he had only raised an intrigued brow at the statement.

"So, I am to understand that against your wishes your name was put in the goblet, thus making you a candidate…" Mr Gaunt clarified.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, still anxiously waiting for his disapproval.

Mr Gaunt hummed with deep thought. Then he smirked and that smirk grew to a snigger which became full out laughter. Harry watched him laugh with shock.

"That is…" Mr Gaunt mumbled between giggles, "Oh, how foolish!". Mr Gaunt was now covering his face, trying to reign in his amusement. It died down to a giggle but the smirk refused to retreat.

"Harrison, would I be correct in thinking that whoever put your name in the cup did so with the hopes that you'd die in the trials?" Mr Gaunt began.

"That's what me and my friends think,"

Once again, Mr Gaunt sniggered, "And that person must have done so with such strong confidence you would also be selected too,". He took another long pause, basking in the humor of the situation, "Meaning that this person, who wants to kill you, knows that you have a powerful enough magical influence to be chosen, yet, is under the impression it isn't strong enough to last three magical trials,"

Harry was struggling with what he was concluding. Mr Gaunt wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and hugged him slightly. "The goblet wouldn't have chosen you, if you lacked the tools or were under prepared," He assured Harry, "The fact that you were chosen as a fourth champion further proves your capability, there's only meant to be three after all,"

Harry leaned into him, smiling a little, causing Mr Gaunt to rest his cheek on his head. "If this fool of a wizard really wanted to kill you, he should have done it himself instead of giving you a chance to become a stronger wizard than you already are," He concluded.

Harry giggled, when it was put like that, it did sound silly. Mr Gaunt then suddenly dragged harry into the middle of the pub, where everyone could see, opened an old looking bottle of whiskey and shoved a glass to Harry. Harry eyed it a bit, he never had fire whiskey before or alcohol in general.

After briskly pouring himself a glass, Mr Gaunt called for the attention of his followers. "It would seem that Harrison…" He elbowed Harry, making him almost loose his balance, "Is a Tri-wizard Champion!"

At first there were sniggers but it was quickly followed with applause and cheers. Mr Gaunt thrusted his glass into the air and confidently exclaimed, "For Harrison! Our fourth Tri-Wizard Champion!". Then he downed his whiskey and slammed his glass on the nearby table. "Make Slytherin proud," He finished. Then everyone in the room followed his lead and downed a glass or two.

Harry watched the liquid swirl in his glass while he wondered if he was allowed to drink it or should. That was when Mr gaunt placed his index finger under his glass pushed it upwards, giving no other option but to skull it. It tasted horrible and the after-burn it left made it worse.

"You adjust to the flavour," Roldolphus informed him. Harry, unable to offer any words, merely nodded in response.

Mr Gaunt returned to chatting with the other members, "I don't care for the ministry's age restrictions, if magic deems the boy worthy enough to compete in that tournament, he should at least be allowed a drink along with it," he grumbled.

"Indeed," Lucius uttered in response while the others nodded or grunted in agreement.

-~o~-

The first half of the play had concluded. It was a bizarre show, full of riddles and various underlying meanings. Hermione finished applauding as the curtain came down, abandoning Her in the unnerving silence of their private booth.

Lucius, well aware of the contempt aimed at him, was somewhat at ease. Seemly he enjoyed the play more than Hermione. After a sigh of hesitation, he started to make conversation, "How is it so far?"

"Confusing," was Hermione's short and blunt answer.

"I thought you'd enjoy that," Lucius attempted to chat once more, "The dialogue and situations are most intriguing I think; I find my mood changes the interpretation, so in ways, it's a different play each time,"

Hermione, still looking at the stage although there was nothing to see, grimaced. She had known since they left Hogwarts that Lucius desperately wanted something from her. Everything he did oozed of ulterior motive. She couldn't play along with his tedious plan anymore, she wanted the whole ordeal to end.

"What do you want?" She finally demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want from me? Why are we here!" She clarified.

"What did you think of the story?" He passively responded.

She sneered at him. "That's not an answer," she retorted.

"Indeed…" Lucius stopped and narrowed his eyes, "The play could be my answer,". He now had Hermione's reluctant attention. However, she felt strongly skeptical about what he meant. "Think about it, the boy, the toad, all the misadventures…" He further elaborated.

"I think the boy doesn't like the toad and further insults the toad by making it conform as he desires," She bitterly concluded.

Lucius hummed while he briefly thought about Hermione's opinion. "My view is that the boy was very fond of Quiplick and instead, was trying become to friends," He explained, "Alternatively, both the boy and toad were toying with the other…"

Hermione looked away from him, refusing to think what undertones his suggestions may possess. "Everything in this play is completely subjective; if you're looking for something, it will be there; if not, then you're just left confused," She tried to argue back.

"Exactly,"

Hermione bit back her need to disagree and instead focused back on the stage.

"This world is nothing more than what is lived," He answered, "I see signs that a positive alliance with you would benefit us both, but as you say, everything is subjective,"

They both went quiet again. Then as if on que, the stage curtain rose signalling the start of the second half.

-~o~-

It must have been early morning by now. Everyone else had left, even the bartenders, it was just Harry and Mr Gaunt lounging by a roaring fire. Out of weariness, Harry lay on the arm of Mr Gaunt who was spread across three quarters of the chaise. A small voice told Harry that Sirius would be disappointed with him being at ease with Mr Gaunt But he remained consistently comforting and considerate. He never felt like he was the boy-who-lived around him, just normal or as normal as a young wizard could feel. They had spent the past hours in quiet peace. The sound of the crackling fire teasing them to sleep. Mr Gaunt had gotten tired too. Eventually he withdrew from conversation and that was when everyone started to leave.

"Harrison," He spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about your classes, I'm curious about how things have changed," He politely requested.

"Mostly just the usual foot long assignments and workbook readings," Harry recounted, "Most of the school isn't impressed about me being a champion so I mostly study with Hermione,".

Mr Gaunt stretched out his legs and lazily threw an arm around Harry. "What about good ol' defense against the dark arts?" he tiredly inquired.

"Moody is our teacher," Harry replied.

"Moody? As in Mad-eye Moody the Auror?" Mr Gaunt speculated.

"Ex-auror now,"

Mr Gaunt shook his head, "The old fool must be really off his rocker,"

Harry chuckled and added, "Yeah, he even gave a lesson on the unforgivables, complete with demonstrations,"

Mr Gaunt scoffed, "Not on the students I hope…"

"I don't think McGonagall would let that happen," Harry mentioned.

"Today's lesson was strange too," Harry remembered, "It think we were learning about the variety of dark magic and the ministry's measures for it… maybe?"

Mr Gaunt snorted, "Measure for magic, how ridiculous!"

"Harrison," He began to advise, "Don't get caught up in the whole light vs dark speculation; Magic is magic, to deem a part of it dark or taboo and dismiss it only makes you a weaker wizard,"

Flopping his head onto Harry's and squeezing him a little he finished with, "Let curiosity guide you and magic will find you,"

Harry inquired, "Have you ever used dark magic, like serious dark magic?"

Mr Gaunt let his hold on Harry loosen, "Yes, it's nowhere near as menacing or dramatic as it's built up to be,"

"Well- In class, Moody mentioned something that I didn't quite understand," Harry mumbled.

"And what might that be?" Mr Gaunt pried with amusement.

"Gemini Magic," Harry said back.

Mr Gaunt sniggered at the response, naturally Moody would have heard about that. "To be honest Harrison, it's quite a rare talent, even harder to identify," Mr Gaunt attempted to explain.

Harry further slumped onto Mr Gaunt's side and exclaimed, "I was always taught that love is a powerful light magic but then I found out about gemini magic and now I'm confused,"

Mr Gaunt took a deep breath in, he knew this would be a long explanation, "Light and dark have a difference in feel," He began, "You can read as many textbooks as you like about the two but the explanations will blur together,". He looked at Harrison and saw that he was somewhat grasping the idea but needed a more obvious answer. "In other words, you have to experience dark magic in order to understand the difference," He rephrased.

"That makes sense…" Harry muttered timidly. He shouldn't have asked about it, it was just a silly curiosity lingering at the back of his mind. It wouldn't be any help to him at all.

Mr Gaunt looked pointedly at Harry. "There's nothing shameful about it; if your curious about Gemini Magic why not try and discover it?" He tried to reassure.

"Find it? Wouldn't I learn it?" Harry responded.

"Interesting magic or 'powerful' magic isn't taught, it's uncovered; like the ability to shield your mind for example," Mr Gaunt clarified.

"Oh,"

The room fell back to cosy silence. Mr Gaunt was probably too tired to think of what else to say. While Harry was caught in a contemplative head-space full of concerns and worries then curiosity. However, that enthusiasm would not be rewarded. Gemini magic was dark magic and Voldemort would be far too pleased to watch him fall to the dark.

Eventually the two had fallen asleep and only realised it when they had woken to dim grey sunlight flowing through the thinly weaved curtains.

-~o~-

"I suppose I have to send you back," Mr Gaunt regretfully remembered while he and Harrison wandered the walkways of Obsidian Bay.

"Everyone is probably searching for me like mad…" Harry sighed, he sensed a fight with Ron was in his coming future.

"Perhaps they can wait a little longer," Mr Gaunt suggested, "My favorite cake shop is nearby,"

Harry sneakily smiled, "It's only a weekend, it shouldn't be too bad,"

"Wonderful, my treat!" Mr Gaunt chimed, now picking up his pace with a bounce in his step.

Harry happily followed after him. Before long they had reached the top of the cliff where the town leveled-out onto the flat ground as opposed to the cliff face walkways. On a corner, there was a glossy black townhouse with large bay windows. Above its' forest green door was a sign that read, "Blackwater Cakes, delights for any mood,". Mr Gaunt led the way into the shop. Inside was full of overly plush sofas near delicate looking coffee tables and cushions covered the bay window benches making them appear more like pillow mounds rather than seats.

They wandered over to the counter where a thin woman with wavy golden hair, dressed in a peach coloured bustle gown, greeted them. "Well, I haven't seen you around in a while," She remarked.

"Indeed, it has been a long time Julia," Mr Gaunt reminisced, "But since I'm in town and have Harrison as company, I see it a well enough excuse to indulge,"

"Oh, so you must be Harrison?" The woman redirected her attention to Harry, "How sweet, I'm Julia,"

Harry smiled back at Julia. She appeared to be nice enough but from the way her cheeks flushed when she saw Mr Gaunt enter made it look like she fancied him. That thought made Harry realise something. Last night Mr Gaunt spoke about the discrimination done to him about 50 years ago. Therefore, Mr Gaunt had to be at least in his 50s, yet, looked in his early 30s. He wondered if he should ask Mr Gaunt more about that.

Mr Gaunt began to order, "Naturally an occasion like this will require a dark chocolate mud cake, two euphoria lotus cookies and I think the jug of the specialty lemonade…"

"Wonderful! in the private room I take it?" She beamed back.

"That would be much appreciated," Mr Gaunt said as he handed over ten gallons, which Harry struggled not to be surprised at.

Julia then led them into the back corridor and up the stairs until they reached the third floor. Then brought them to a side room where a small round table for four occupied the center. Looking out to the dark ocean was another large bay window decorated with thick cotton drapes. From this height, the view was quite breath taking; Harry could happily watch the water clash into the black obsidian cliff for hours.

After Julia had left, Mr Gaunt gestured for Harry to take the seat opposite him. "Homely, isn't it?" Mr Gaunt exclaimed.

Harry took in his surroundings a little more, "Yeah, it is,".

"So… Julia, she seems," He began to imply.

"You sly boy!" Mr Gaunt mockingly retorted, "Julia, like most of my acquaintances, is a hopeful young lady,"

Harry sniggered before further teasing him, "Yes, a woman half your age and interested only in the prosperity brought by your movement,"

"Obviously," Mr Gaunt stated back, "As for age, you should know there's a potion for everything,"

They started to laugh but had to quickly pull it together when Julia knocked from behind the door.

"I've brought the lemonade," She announced unloading the jug onto the table along with two glasses.

"The cake may take a little longer, best fresh and all," She said blushing before leaving.

Mr Gaunt eyed Harry whose had his lips tensed shut withholding the flood of laughter in his mind. "Quit it," He halfheartedly warned.

Harry exhaled before surrendering, "Alright, alright…"

Mr Gaunt took the jug and poured their drinks. His attention strayed from the task and endearingly back to Harrison. "So…" He began, "I imagine Hogwarts is full of many wonderful ladies…"

Harry somewhat taken back by the suggestion took the glass Mr Gaunt offered and embarrassingly smiled.

Mr Gaunt chuckled in triumph, "Well, well, I wonder what kind of girl you have your eye on?"

Harry sustained his smile but his cheeks flushed somewhat remembering the girls at Hogwarts.

While maintaining his gaze on Harrison, Mr Gaunt further slouched back on his chair, "If you don't confess soon I might be tempted to read your mind," Harrison still offered no name leaving Mr Gaunt dissatisfied. He hummed in thought before guessing, "Perhaps the one you mentioned last night? The girl you study with… Hermione? Unique name, I admit I've never heard of a Hermione in slytherin, ravenclaw maybe?"

Harry laughed at the idea of him and Hermione. Sure, she was interesting and helpful but could be very commanding at times. This whole situation would launch a long rant from her. "No! no… no," Harry stumbled to exclaim, "Ahh- she's really more of a close friend,"

"Oh?" Mr Gaunt voiced, his entertainment plain to see.

Harry once again fumbled with his words, "Cho… I mean, Cho Chang, she has a really pretty smile and, and ah- long silky black hair… and well yeah,".

Mr Gaunt didn't say anything for a while, merely watched him with a bemused grin.

"Are you satisfied with my torment?" Harry rhetorically pleaded.

"Very,"

Once again Julia returned now carrying a beautiful cake. Harry couldn't help but stare in awe at the dessert. It was indeed a dark chocolate, the colour of it leaned closer to black than the usual chocolate brown. Nonetheless it had the sheen that most high-quality chocolates carried. She placed it in the center of the table along with a cake slice. She then left only to return shortly after with plates and cake forks as well as what looked like two lotus flowers.

"Well, that's everything!" Julia announced, "Just ask for anything else," Then left them in peace.

Harry closely examined the lotus cookie, it seemed to have a dark blue, dome shaped crisp biscuit as the base then the impressive piped lotus on top.

"what does it taste like?" he asked, still admiring the cookie's appearance.

"This is a curious little place," Mr Gaunt began to remark, "Cakes for any mood..." he whimsically uttered. "It tastes of euphoria," He finally stated picking up his own treat.

"Euphoria?" Harry repeated back confused by the answer, "What does euphoria taste like?"

"Eat it and find out," Mr Gaunt enthused before biting into his.

After the first bite, Mr Gaunt's posture eased. His face relaxed while his eyes were momentarily glossed over. His lips spread into a grin of awe. Harry watched his change in demeanor, whatever the biscuit tasted like it seemed to please Mr Gaunt.

As smoothly as the sensation came it also left. Mr Gaunt drank some lemonade to clean his palate for the next bite. "It's a shame, I can only get about six and half bites out of one," He uttered, "And having any more is dangerous,"

Harry bit into his, chewed for a bit then was overwhelmed by a sensation. It was heart thumping like taking a dive on his broom stick. Also simultaneously as wonderful as walking into Diagon Alley for the first time. Then kind of unnerving, the same feeling in his gut when he meets eyes with Cho. Then it all faded away, leaving him wanting more simply to understand it better. His attention came back into focus. Mr Gaunt had already gotten half way through his. Harry soon discovered that the after-taste of the cookie was horribly bitter and drank his lemonade to wash it out.

"You know Harrison," Mr Gaunt mumbled in half daze, "It's like, like the old times... you know the really old times for me,"

Harry continued to eat his cookie while listening to Mr Gaunt. He didn't have a clue what Mr Gaunt was talking about. He wasn't all that bothered by it too.

"Back around my thirties, me, a handful of followers and my apprentice," Mr Gaunt continued to ramble, "You're nothing like him by the way; you're nowhere near as confident as him,"  
Some how Mr Gaunt slumped further back in his chair, "But that's perfect Harrison, truly; I would have loves for you to join the movement but your obviously so preoccupied with the tournament and Hogwarts, it would be an unfair request,"

Harry stretched his neck a little, "I don't what to do about the whole tournament situation," He admitted, "Everyone has turned their backs on me, even my best friend,"

Mr Gaunt picked up the cake slice and began to serve slices of cake, "Harrison, you're got the magic, you just need a flexible game plan like in quidditch,"

Harry Gratefully accepted his piece of cake. He had eaten his whole cookie without realising it, that had left him craving more and hopefully the cake would stop that.

Harry spoke once more, "Any advice?"

Harry was answered with Mr Gaunt's casual charming manor, "Perhaps, something a bit more useful instead? You're about in fourth year, right?"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Then you probably are a little lacking in your practical spellwork, how about some one-on-one mentoring? That way no matter what the trial is you'll be more better able to adapt," Mr Gaunt suggested.

"That would be wonderful," Harry beamed with gratitude and a little relief.

"No problem, how about Saturday in the forbidden forest? Wouldn't want your rivals catching onto your tricks and all," Mr Gaunt suggested

"Should be fine, me and gamekeeper are on good terms; if he knew it was for the tournament, I'm sure he'd be fine with it,"

"Wonderful," Mr Gaunt confirmed. After their finishing their morning tea the two ended up spending to rest of the day together. They wandered around some of the shops joking that they were on a mission to find the most useless spell until Bella insisted they join her for lunch at her husband's summer house. It was a large lunch too, more food for four than at the Durselys or Hogwarts. Bella's reasoning for it was that Harry was too thin for age. Talk about the tournament eventually came around and surprisingly Roldolphus keen to help as well. Eventually Harry and Mr Gaunt eased themselves out of Bella's consuming hospitality and were able to say their good-byes before Harry returned to Hogwarts.

-~o~-

Ron wasn't at all impressed by Harry's behavior. Yet, somehow he had decided to once more sit him with him during classes and meals. Perhaps the weekend with both Harry and Hermione gone had made him realise how important their friendship was to him or maybe felt honor bound to ensure nothing would escape his notice.  
"You were gone for a whole night and most of the following day, Harry," Ron once more pried, "No one simply goes into the common room to disappear then return the next day in a fancy robe,"

"I should probably return it to him," Harry mindlessly recalled.

"Return to **who**?" Ron stressed, "Harry, explain this to me!"

Hermione then entered the great hall and joined the two for their Monday morning breakfast. Her face was exhausted and locked in a stern expression of deep contemplation and confusion.

"Ginny said that Misses Malfoy had spoiled you with the latest fancy cosmetics or something..." Ron recalled, hoping that something positive came out of her clearly horrible weekend away.

"She did," Hermione responded, "I'm not quite sure what to think of the gesture,"

Harry reluctantly cut to the chase, "So what exactly happened? Was it what we thought?"

Hermione remained silent trying to come up with the shortest answer, "I don't think they want to harm us... as in it benefits them to be nice to us... for some reason,"

Ron scrunched his forehead trying to understand, "I don't get what you mean, Hermione,"

Hermione shook off some bothersome thought and started to plate her breakfast. She was about to start eating when she offhandedly remarked, "Mr Malfoy seemed to want to know if you had given one of those crystals to someone else,"

Harry stopped eating and met her glare. "Are you sure you sent one to Sirius..." he demanded.

"Yeah..."

Ron decided to speak up, "Then who did you run off to in the weekend?"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, "Harry!"

"It's true, the night you were at the show Harry disappeared then reappeared the next evening," Ron elaborated.

Harry was feeling the pressure. Now would not be a good time to explain his involvement with the random and strange man known only as Mr Gaunt. Ron would have a tantrum and Hermione looked as though she would scream.  
Putting on a strong firm front, He did his best to shut down the interrogation before more trouble arose, "Look. I **did** give the crystal to Sirius, okay? As for the weekend, we went out and it was wonderful; I got to have my first fire whiskey, meet new people and had delicious food. As for the robes, Ron, he lent it to me,"  
Harry knew Sirius didn't have the spare crystal which only made the explanation more aggravating. However, other than that, the rest of it was true so that should somewhat make up for it.

Ron exhaled deeply, "You could have said that from the start you know, I worried about you"

Harry grimaced. "With all the stuff that's happened, you could have been in serious danger for all I knew," Ron confessed.

Harry looked at his two friends, his head was bubbling over with emotions despite little of it showing. He apologized but for far more than they knew of.

"Alright," Hermione finally spoke, "It's just, I got a strong impression Mr Malfoy was looking for something to confirm a theory of his,"

-~o~-

Dumbledore strolled down the corridor, holding a note in his hand, thinking over the spontaneous fortunetelling the divination teacher forced upon him.

I see, yes, I see many things  
many details- important details  
obvious all of them- but unnoticed

The creature  
A young gemini  
A Father and a brother  
And a note...

Yes... the note...  
the note will cause great harm.

Then he was approached my Mrs McGonagall. "Do you know where I left my test papers can't seem to find them?" She inquired.

"I'm afraid not," Dumbleddore replied, "However, may I have your opinion on something?"

"Certainly,"

"What is your impression of this," He requested handing her the note.

She looked down and read the two prominent words; Ignorum Obvaous.

"Seems harmless to me," She concluded, returning the note.

Dumbledore smiled back at her, "Then all must be well," he said before continuing down the corridor.


	3. Mr Misfortune

Chapter 3: Mr Misfortune

* * *

Harry ascended the familiar dusty stairs. It was different than before. The house creaked and groaned as normal but there was a different sensation to it all. Foggy, the imagery was far more foggy. He cautiously arrived on the second floor eyeing the familiar wooden door. This would be the part that he dreaded. He would move only two steps closer before words would be uttered summoning forth an ominous green flash. However, none of it came to pass.

" _Will it be different this time?"_

He didn't know, it was all so blurry. The space gradually became warm and the light filtering through grew crimson in colour. This must be him, his own body in this dream. Unlike the previous dreams. He timidly stepped closer to the door, figuring that he had never got a good look inside before. His fingertips were able to lightly graze the door. He pressed down on it but pulled away before the door could move. With his whole stance stiff, he opted to gently knock instead. There was undoubtedly someone in there, he just knew.

" _It wouldn't be so easy to let you back in…"  
_ " _You're still so ignorant,"_

He found himself leaning closer to the door. He didn't understand why but he felt no sense of danger. He knocked again, this time feeling desperate to go inside. That room was warm, cozy, homely even.

" _Fine... I suppose I shouldn't abandon you, yet,"_

With that the door softly opened on its own. He cautiously entered unsure of what to think. The space inside was dim with a red glow. Its walls pulsated with gentle movement, seemly nursing the furniture arrangement inside. It's pinky red lounge set had a texture more akin to mincemeat than fabric. Somehow the air was coloured and lingered around the space like water. But for Harry it was sort of comforting, the atmosphere felt loving. This room must have been like the heart of the home.

He moved further into the room where In the center, surrounded by the sofas, was a plush daybed. He moved closer eyeing the large cushions, quilts and duvet that adorned it. After sliding himself under the blankets, he made himself comfortable amongst the warmth it provided. He wearily admired the decorations of the space until his awareness drifted into slumber. Now, he only knew the comfort and safety of the room. As well as the gentle touch that caressed the expose side of his face.

There was a sigh but it did not come from him.

Harry opened his eyes and saw nothing other than his common room. He stretched his stiff body from its sleeping position. He must have slept rather well that night, He couldn't remember any nightmares, visions or dreams, only a cosy feeling. For once he wanted to go back to sleep.

-~o~-

Ron gulped spoonfuls of scrambled eggs down his mouth while simultaneously trying to chew buttered toast. Harry was just looking at his breakfast blankly. All he had taken from the vast spread before them was a slice of toast. Neville came to sit with them and started to get his breakfast.

"You alright Harry?" Neville asked, "You look a bit out of sorts?"

Harry regained some focus, exchanged looks between Ron and Neville like he hadn't notice they were there.

"Yeah, you're not acting like yourself…" Ron agreed with suspicion clear in his voice.

"Ahh-" Harry stumbled to reply, "I'm not sure, just a weird morning I guess…"

Neville and Ron looked at him unconvinced.

"I noticed that last night you didn't toss in your sleep, maybe you're not used to a peaceful night," Neville suggested.

"Now you mention it Neville, you were pretty quiet last night," Ron recalled. He had another mouthful of eggs before leaning towards Harry and whispered, "Did you have that dream again?"

Harry's eyes unwillingly locked into Ron's steady gaze. "Yes… No... Maybe?" Harry attempted to articulate, "I can't remember, it was a nice deep sleep… why? I don't know, is there always a reason why I sleep well? I mean… can't I have a normal night of sleep?"

Ron eased back somewhat, "Alright, alright… sure, you're allowed good dreams; we're just concerned,"

During this time Neville continued to eat his breakfast. "At least eat more than a piece of toast, you're going to see your special trainer, right? Because it's a saturday," he suggested.

Indeed, it was a saturday. Harry, once again, had opted to use Sirius's name when he told his friends about his training with Mr Gaunt. For obvious reasons he couldn't use Sirius's name with Neville, so Ron had explained that he a had 'a special trainer'. Originally he didn't want to tell them at all but after Hermione's persistent questioning, it had become necessary to do so.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Harry agreed and added another slice of toast with bacon and eggs to his plate.

Ron stretched his back slightly, "I'm a bit annoyed, my brother Charlie was here and he didn't tell us!" He began to complain, "Not Ginny, Fred, George or me! I just found out because Hagrid mentioned seeing him!"

"Isn't Charlie the one who works with dragons?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, and he could of at least said hi or something," Ron said. "Oh! Yeah, Harry!" He suddenly remembered, "Hagrid mentioned something about getting your cloak and exploring the woods with Sirius… something about a helpful hint? I don't know… He wasn't making much sense…"

Harry thought for a bit, a hint would be better than none, "Worth some investigation at least,"

Neville finished a piece of toast then furrowed his brows slightly, "where's Hermione? She's been gone most weekends,"

Ron and Harry exchanged grimaces. Hermione had once again been dragged away by the Malfoys. The three had seriously considered hiding Hermione in the shrieking shack. However, Lucius seemed to be two steps ahead of them. He was always in just the right place to find to them.

Ron made his best effort to cover Hermione's real situation, "Her family is going through a rough time,"

Neville wanted to ask more questions but the look from Harry recommended against it.

-~o~-

Mr Gaunt trampled through the forest diligently. Frequently, he glanced down to his wristwatch during his haste. Harry could only stumble along behind him lugging his father's cloak under his arm. Mr Gaunt abruptly stopped.

"I think we're finally clear," He exasperated while once again eyeing his watch, "With good time too…"

"Clear of what?" Harry breathlessly uttered.

"The school's protection wards, they stop things from entering the castle," Mr Gaunt blandly explained. "I was going to show you something, remember?" he reminded Harry.

Harry nodded back unsure of what to do. Mr Gaunt's Left arm suddenly took a firm grip on Harry's side then spun into himself, twisting Harry along with him. It was a sickening sensation like being thrown into a kaleidoscope and simultaneously spun in a washing machine. Afterwards, Mr Gaunt had to hold him steady for a decent few minutes while Harry regained enough balance to stand.

"I suppose that was your first time," Mr Gaunt sympathized, "Honestly Harrison, you've managed well,"

Harry didn't catch what Mr Gaunt said. He was paying more attention to his new surroundings: A tiny, narrow apartment. Consisting of what appeared to be a living room and two other rooms, presumably a bedroom and bathroom. It was crowded with stacks of ancient manuscripts, overflowing bookshelves and display cabinets full of curious things. The desk and dining table were practically hidden under scrolls of maps and charts. It also seemed that the massive fireplace in the corner served as the kitchen equally as much as the potions lab. Now feeling a bit more balanced, Harry stood a little straighter.

"Well, this is my home, for now at least, it always changes," Mr Gaunt reluctantly informed Harry.

Harry was a bit surprised, from the way he dressed, he assumed that Mr Gaunt would have lived somewhere fancier.

"You don't mind if I go clean up a bit first," He requested.

"Not at all," Mr Gaunt gestured to the door nearest Harry.

Harry entered the bathroom and was greeted with a strange sight. Preserves of menacing fiends cluttered the available space of the small vanity. The bathtub and backwash tiles were stained with a vast array of vibrant coloured smudges. Around the bathtub sat a collection of corked glass bottles in every shape and size. The room was full with the heavy scent of Mineral powder with a sharp tinge of sea salt. Harry hastily washed his face and tidied his hair not wanting to stay in the room any longer.

Harry re-entered the cluttered living room. Mr Gaunt appeared to be busy in the other room so he began to explore the vast collection of artifacts. His books came from all over europe, many in foreign languages, and covered areas of magic Harry had never heard of at Hogwarts. As he curiously skim-read some book spines until he came across one titled, 'Gemini: the Missing Other'. Harry's mouth tightened. Surely the book couldn't have been about gemini magic? Mr Gaunt didn't come across as that kind of wizard. However, after recalling some of his tired and drunk ramblings, Mr Gaunt didn't seem to disapprove of the idea either. Maybe, Mr Gaunt wasn't the person Harry thought he was. Maybe, he was a follower of you-know-who. He could even be an infamous Dark Wizard feared by magical society. Mr Gaunt could be any of those things and Harry was just casually standing in his house...

Harry shoved the doubts aside. At no point did Mr Gaunt force him into harm's way and he had numerous opportunities to do so. This was some evidence for his good character. Harry slid the book out from the stack. He figured that it probably wasn't about gemini magic and most likely about astronomy instead. Still, he needed to check for certainty. He cautiously opened the book and saw that behind the cover page was a handwritten message:

 _Fearsome Friend,_

 _I had a vision of your coming future and although I cannot tell the details, I do recommend the passage 'the tyrant's squire'. It demonstrates how bizarre this particular art form is._

 _Mikaela_

The book seemed to be a gift for Mr Gaunt. That made Harry feel a little better about it. However, it did make him wonder about the person who gave it to him.

"Good read?"

Harry's shoulders jumped. He hastily placed the book on top of the nearby stack.

"Um, ah... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" He stumbled to say.

Mr Gaunt strolled over to the book stack to see what Harry had read.

"Still wondering about gemini magic?" He recalled, "Read it if you want Harrison, nothing wrong with a little curiosity,"

In an attempt to change the topic, Harry Asked, "So, what did you want to show me?"

"Ah, yes…" Mr Gaunt presented a dark coloured box before Harry.

"Made of ebony wood, a pricey box indeed, fortunately the seller didn't know anything of its real value so I obtained it for a steal," Mr Gaunt fondly recalled, "But naturally it's what's inside the box that makes it so special,"

Harry leaned over the box to examine it better. "What's inside it?" He asked curiously.

"Can't say, but give it about…" Mr Gaunt glanced down to check his watch, "One more minute, and it'll open by itself,"

"Really?!" voiced Harry. Once again he looked the box over and noticed it didn't have a lock or an opening at all. It was an unopenable lump of dark wood.

Mr Gaunt wandered over to the fireplace and began to heat a kettle of tea. "It took me an embarrassingly long time to figure out how to open it," He continued, "Turns out it was charmed to open today for whatever reason… and I thought we could see the surprise together,"

Harry took the cup offered to him and Mr Gaunt casually sipped his while watching the box. Harry joined him, although the box itself was doing nothing, thinking about how it might open was very exciting.

A little while pasted before a sound chimed from the box, like a tinkle of bells but with a ticking rhythm. The top split in two and sprung open. A soft melody sung out from within the box. Something golden flew out, catching Harry by surprise. At first Harry assumed it was a snitch, however, it didn't wiz around like one. Instead the golden object fluttered around Mr Gaunt's cluttered living room chirping a sweet tune.

Mr Gaunt stretched out his free hand and whistled a tune of his own. The object answered by swooping past Harry's head and landing on Mr Gaunt's hand. Now that it was still, Harry could see that it was a brass bird. It was a very delicate looking object with many thing components entwined with each other. The brass exterior, which mimicked a bluebird, was beautifully sculpted and engraved with blissful imagery. It's tiny head flickered between Harry and Mr Gaunt like it was curious about them, then began to chime the tune Mr Gaunt had whistled. It sounded delightful, Harry couldn't help but smile at the wonderful object.

"It's a songbird," Mr Gaunt said as the bird fluttered over to Harry's hand to continue its melody. "Very difficult to create and enchant, only a handful exist in functioning condition,"He explained.

Harry smiled at the bird, something about it filled him with warmth and happiness. "Do you know what they're used for?" Harry cheerfully asked.

Mr Gaunt smiled at the sight of Harrison's naive wonder. The bird was used to distract young heirs of dark families, to prevent children from noticing something they wouldn't understand. It seemed that this bird was doing that job perfectly.

"It's like a living music box," Mr Gaunt told him.

The bird had stopped chirping and ticked its head from side to side as if waiting for a new song. Mr Gaunt came over and gently spooned the bird from Harry's hand. The bird relaxed in Mr Gaunt's palm as if it had fallen asleep. Then was carefully returned to its box.

"Unfortunately, it's a bit too delicate to be the seventh piece," Mr Gaunt muttered to himself, "Although, I would like to have another piece with a mind of its own…"

Soon after Mr Gaunt rummaged out a stack of books that he thought could be of some help to Harry. From there onwards they started practicing a vast variety of spells. As expected, Mr Gaunt went off on tangents. They would be practicing conjuring useful tools then end up looking at an ancient scroll on dangerous magical fish.

Harry enjoyed exploring magic with Mr Gaunt. He would be shown all kinds of magic that he would have never encountered in Hogwarts. Mr Gaunt's passion for the magical arts was even starting to rub off on Harry. Thoughts were provoked in Harry's mind making him curious to learn the real limits of magic.

After some time, the pair sat behind the table talking about nothing especially important or meaningful. Suddenly Mr Gaunt cocked an eyebrow at the folded fabric sitting on a crooked stool behind Harry.

"Harrison," He began, "You know, I was so distracted that I completely forgot about the intriguing robe you brought along,"

Harry suddenly remembered the conversation over breakfast. "Oh- right! My friend mentioned that somewhere in the forbidden forest is some sort of clue for the first trial, So I brought my father's invisibility cloak so we could find out what it is," He explained.

A shimmer sparked in Mr Gaunt's eyes. "An invisibility cloak? Brilliant!" He enthused, "How long does it last for? no, no, that doesn't matter… what about some charms? Any protections woven in?"

Harry smiled at Mr Gaunt but was a bit confused about what he meant.

Mr Gaunt carefully unraveled the cloak and examined it's fabric. His excitement only increased the more he admired it.

"Harrison, forgive me, but we have to use this cloak," He said with determination.

Harry chuckled at his reaction. Mr Gaunt looked as happy as Harry did on the christmas it was given to him. Mr Gaunt gracefully swung the cloak over his shoulders. It fitted him well, unlike with harry, who was far too small for the cloak. He then pulled the magic fabric over his head and disappeared from sight. Harry sharpened his hearing and tried to sense what Mr Gaunt where might be but he couldn't pinpoint him. Mr Gaunt revealed himself at the other side of the room only to repeat, "Harrison, we must use this cloak,"

With that the pair gathered their things. Soon after, Mr Gaunt ushered Harry to take his arm so they could apparate into the forbidden forest.

-~o~-

Hidden under the invisibility cloak, the pair stalked threw the forest. It did not take them long to discover what they were looking for. In fact, Harry should have known the moment Ron's mentioned his brother. Its roars echoed throughout the woods. The closer they came to it the more menacing it sounded. A heavy weight was forming in Harry's gut, he knew what was waiting for them but he didn't want his suspicion confirmed. Mr Gaunt hadn't said anything, although, Harry was fairly certain that they were thinking the same thing.

A clearing opened out before them, in the center loomed four violently rattling cages. Each containing a single large dragon cramped inside a cage. The dragons were not impressed with being caged up. Anytime one of the caretakers came close to them, an orange flame would spit from the dragon's mouth. The fire nearly reached Harry and Mr Gaunt, who stood on the cusp of the tree line. Harry eyed, each cage. There was a different dragon in each cage. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't recall their breeds. He felt his stomach twist, he'd probably would have wanted to know that information.

Seeking some reassurance or maybe confirmation, Harry whispered, "Mr Gaunt, do I…"

Harry was shushed. Mr Gaunt was completely focused on the dragons, studying them. After some long time, he guided Harry away. They came to a secluded edge of the lake and removed the cloak. He was certain now, Harry would have to fight a dragon in his trial. He didn't know if he could slay a dragon. He kind of hoped Mr Gaunt would say they were for the seventh year students. Mr Gaunt however, was silent but the concern in his expression said enough. They were both quiet for a very long time. Now and then, a dragon roar would reach their ears. Each time Harry would shudder at the sound.

Mr Gaunt voiced a deep hum before finally speaking, "There's something more to this..."

Harry focused back to Mr Gaunt. "They're wild dragons Harrison, that's why I'm certain they're for the tournament… very angry too, probably hate the tight space," Mr Gaunt recounted like he was listing his known truths.

"So… how do I defeat them…" Harry nervously asked.

"Distract them would be more accurate… those dragons are angry for a reason… they must want them to fight..." Mr Gaunt continued to deeply analyze the information.

"Distract a dragon?" Harry repeated to himself, "Distract an angry, fire breathing dragon!?"

No matter how hard Harry tried, he didn't feel optimistic. He may have dealt with Norbert relatively alright, but that was a baby dragon and he was just carrying the cage. This time, he would actually have to face a fearsome adult dragon. Mr Gaunt may have said 'distract' but to Harry, fighting them was inevitable

"How could you distract an angry dragon?" Harry blurted out in slight panic.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Harrison," Mr Gaunt bit back.

Harry left him to his thoughts. Mr Gaunt was going up and beyond for him, Harry didn't want to ruin that. He himself, was too distracted about worst case scenario: Fighting off the dragon alone, with no external help. Just him against a fire breathing dragon. Honestly, the idea of fighting Voldemort sounded nicer by comparison.

Mr Gaunt let out his breath, "Harrison, I don't think we can cheat the system with just this information alone… so you need to make use of your guaranteed tool: your wand,"

Harry's mind ran a blank, "My wand? What could I use my wand for?!" he asked.

Mr Gaunt remained quiet. Harrison was a lot like him but a much younger version. The boy who came straight from the orphanage and head first into the wizarding world. New and alone, determined but uncertain, Harrison was a mirror image of his past self. All Mr Gaunt hoped to do was to guide Harrison the way he would have wanted at the boy's age. Previously, he had reasoned that nothing troublesome could result from this. At minimum, he would gain a loyal follower. Of course, what he actually wanted was for Harrison grow powerful like himself. The boy had enough magic in him, it would be wasteful for him not to reach that potential. However, that was Harrison's future, His present self needed a lot of work.

In the mists of his thoughts and ambitions, the small nervous boy before him became his child-self. Harrison was Thomas. He wasn't going to watch himself get destroyed by a dragon. He needed to survive and only one area of magic housed the solution. He knew it well, used it on many occasions. He reached out to Thomas's shoulder, showed him a soft encouraging smile and assured him, "You can do anything with a wand, it's just a matter of knowing your power,"

Harry smiled back at him. It was exactly what he needed, Mr Gaunt's collected confidence. The greatest thing Harry admired about him. Mr Gaunt kept his calm and carefully rationalised things out. Harry sometimes wanted to be like him, instead going head first into a situation and hoping it turns out well.

"Do you have any suggestions?" asked Harry, imploringly.

"Dragons are more than troublesome to subdue, the magical forces impact them differently; the best I can think of right now would be the emerald perception," suggested Mr Gaunt.

Harry obviously didn't have any idea what he was talking about, so Mr Gaunt further elaborated, "It's one of the seven perceptions, you use them to see something you yourself wouldn't notice. Yellow focuses on emotion and personality; Orange is for details; Blue provides solutions; Pink reveals damage and Green is environmental,"

The seven perceptions sounded useful but Harry didn't fully understand Mr Gaunt's recommendation, "But why use green if the blue gives solutions?"

"You won't have time for the blue eye to analyse the situation and the emerald eye is conveniently flexible with its uses," Mr Gaunt explained his reasoning.

"Harry!" A loud voice shouted from behind Harry followed by rustling leaves and heavy panting. Harry knew the voice right away, it was Ron.

"Harry!" Ron yelled between pants, "Harry… get away from him! That's… that's not Sirius!"

Harry rushed to Ron and attempted to calm him down. Mr Gaunt on the other hand, raised a curious brow at the redhead who was brandishing a wand at him.

"Ron! It's fine… Mr Gaunt is a friend… he's helping me!" Harry tried to explain, however, Ron was committed to driving Mr Gaunt away.

"A friend! Harry! How could you even know this man… and where's Sirius?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry felt a weight grow in his chest. He would have to confess everything about Mr Gaunt. With some reluctance he said, "Sirius isn't here… it's been Mr Gaunt the whole time…"

"What?" Ron uttered with some insult, "Why would you lie? Harry! who is that man?!"

Mr Gaunt gave an awkward cough, "Well, uh- Ron? I am as Harrison said, Mr Gaunt…" He pleasantly offered Ron a handshake, completely unfazed that Ron's wand was still pointed at him.

Ron looked at Mr Gaunt disgusted, "You introduce yourself just like a Malfoy!" he shouted.

"You're probably a death eater too! I'd bet on it!" he started to ramble, "You fit the bill alright! And then you go off recommending things like the dark perceptions… that's how they get you Harry, trick your trust then manipulate you…"

Mr Gaunt struggled to maintain his charm. Without doubt, Ron had been raised by phoenix supporters. He didn't want a fight, he could lose Harrison and that boy needed his guidance. However, he couldn't allow a child to spit on his pride.

"I may study unconventional practices, but I assure you Ron, I am no death eater," He explained with a smile as he raised his sleeves to display his bare pale arms. "See?" He happily concluded, "No mark,"

The gesture was enough to convince Ron But he still eyed Mr Gaunt suspiciously. He glared back at Harry then stormed off. "I'm telling Hermione!" Harry heard him call, "And Mcgonagall… Then Dumbledore!"

Harry took a deep breath, this was a big mistake on his part. Mr Gaunt, however, simply watched Ron wander away with an amused grin on his face.

-~o~-

Accompanied by Mr Gaunt, Harry came to the courtyard entrance. He was left in a bad mood. Not only was he once again on bad terms with Ron but he now had the impending knowledge that he would be facing a dragon.

Mr Gaunt gave Harry some final words, "Harrison, you will have to use unconventional magic for this trial so take that cloak and make use of the restricted section,"

Harry smiled hopefully, "I'll figure it out," but he was still uncertain about using dark magic.

"Good, good," said Mr Gaunt, "Also, about Ron… I wouldn't get too bothered by him, friends change and move apart, there's not much point keeping someone who won't listen to you,"

After a long back-and-forth of farewells, Mr Gaunt walked back towards the forest. Presumably, to apparate back to his small apartment. Harry watched him leave for a bit with a pleasant warmth growing in his chest. Despite what Ron thought, Harry knew Mr Gaunt was trustworthy.

"So-" Someone announced. It was clearly Draco Malfoy, a boy who was far too talented at ruining things. "That's the infamous Mr Gaunt who made the Weasley so angry," He continued, "I must admit _Harrison-_ he is the strangest man you've ever stumbled on,"

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him. He walked right past Draco for the castle entrance.

"Now, now! Harrison! Wait up!" This time it was Pansy Parkinson who spoke. She stood in his path and was soon joined by Crab for support. Draco and Goyle strode up to join them. Harry knew this was going to end with trouble but frankly with everything that just happened, he was inclined to wait it out then tell Mcgonagall when it was over.

"You know, I can't wait to see him again!" Pansy proclaimed, "You've found yourself a very handsome mentor,"

"Certainly cleaner looking than Harry," Draco added, causing Crab and Goyle to Chuckle.

Bizarrely, Pansy entwined her arm with Harry's. "I wouldn't say that about Harrison," She began, "It's not like you've done anything remarkable,"

Harry pulled himself away from Pansy and somehow found himself next to Draco, who was extremely angry. "Well, at least I'm not some power mooching leech," Draco spat in response.

Pansy sneered back and Crab and Goyle looked a bit dumbstruck. Harry had no idea how it came about, but he was strangely inclined to take Draco's side. "Suddenly, you find out Harry's got an impressive friend and now you think he's worth a flirt; you'll just disgrace your family with that behavior," Draco sneered.

Harry gathered from the blank looks from Crab and Goyle, they were oblivious to what was really going on. Harry suspected that Draco and Pansy were actually having a feud of their own.

Pansy marched up to Draco to stare him down. Draco stood his own, maintaining his iconic look of disgust.

"I wouldn't waste your time with this boy, Harrison, you've always been better than him," Pansy calmly suggested, "Besides, I've found some books that would help you for the tournament,"

Draco loudly snorted and was about to say something when Harry stepped in front of him and stared right into Pansy's face. "Mrs Norris would be more helpful than you, Pansy!" He spat out before grabbing Draco by the arm and dragging him into the castle.

Draco was stunned, he was certainly going to get some common room snubbing because that interaction, but the look of shock on Pansy's puggy face made up for the social damage. In fact, Draco ambitiously wondered if the loss of influence amongst the slytherins could be regained with his father's approval. He had formed a bizarre interest with the gryffindor trio but refused to tell Draco any details claiming that the topic was intertwined with very dangerous creatures.

Harry's mind was busy unpacking the whole interaction. He turned his attention to Draco, "What was that all about?!" his question exploded from his mouth.

"Okay, okay," Draco attempted to calm Harry a bit before explaining, "It all started because Pansy presented me with a love letter a few days back; she gave it to me right in front of all the slytherins and well… I told her bluntly that I wasn't interested, you can imagine the backlash I got…"

Harry tried his best to give Draco a look of empathy. However, he honestly found it hilarious that Pansy publicly gave Draco a love letter. It was even funnier that Draco didn't hesitate to decline her. It must have been a memorable thing to witness.

Noticing the entertained look on Harry's face, Draco tried to defend himself, "Look, Every Slytherin is out for their own backs, those of us who are pure may include our families interests, but as a rule we put ourselves first,"

Harry didn't say a word. He just let Draco continue his explanation because that was far more amusing.

"We don't have friends the way gryffindors do, there's always a reason behind it," Draco tried to reason, "For example, I'm friends with Crab and Goyle for protection, Pansy… Well, Pansy was just there because she wanted me… I didn't want any bit of her nonsense"

"Wait?" Harry started to realise, "So… Pansy was trying to befriend me? Why would she ever consider doing that?"

Draco could tell Harry was struggling to see the full picture, so he tried to break it down to make it more obvious, "Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, somehow rigs the triwizard tournament and is now getting help from what looks like a very impressive wizard with an even more impressive family name… It suggests you've got powerful connections and even better, connections that will listen to you… that and you've got Dumbledore wrapped around your pretty finger,"

Harry didn't know if he should laugh, be offended or confused. "I did not rig the goblet of fire," Harry clarified.

Draco shrugged him off, "someone did and that someone wants you to win,"

"Or die! And as for Mr Gaunt, he's a kind man who just wants to help me," Harry tried to remind him.

This time Draco snickered, "Oh- Harry you don't know do you?". Draco had broken into muffled laughter. Harry had to watch him struggle to recompose himself before he continued, "I need you to tell me about how you met that special Mr Gaunt of yours!"

Harry eyed him for a bit. If he told Draco then he would know more about Mr Gaunt than Ron. Yet another thing that would rub Ron the wrong way. On the other hand, Draco clearly knew something… Something that Harry didn't know, which made him wonder if he truly knew anything about Mr Gaunt.

"It was before the quidditch world cup, we sort of dueled then talked afterwards and he invited me to his movement's meeting," Harry sheepishly retold.

Draco's eyes widened, "I'm somewhat speechless Harry, You must have made a really good impression on that man, and a movement? He could have been responsible for that attack, you never know..."

"No! Mr Gaunt is too nice for that! All he wants is some justice because the ministry failed him and many others…" Harry loudly declared.

This resulted in a shocked look from Draco, "You actually went to see what that movement was about, I can't tell if your stupid or brilliant… and he's training you as well?" he continued to exclaim, "Boy, does that wizard want to recruit you!"

Harry was angry, he didn't appreciate how Draco was dismissing all of Mr Gaunt's good qualities. Harry knew he was a good man, who wanted fairness for his fellow wizard. He was even prepared to going above and beyond for Harry. Mr Gaunt was a good wizard.

"You obviously don't know anything about the sacred twenty eight, because the name 'Gaunt' should have been the first red herring; it means He's a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, however, Gaunts are known to be a strange family, I was under the impression they had died out but apparently not," Draco informed him, "so do yourself a favour Harrison and make the most of him while your on his good side,"

Draco was far too happy for Harry's liking. He didn't know why he spontaneously decided to defend Draco but he would not be so quick to do it again. Without saying a word, Harry wandered off to seek refuge where Draco couldn't bother him. However, Draco followed him, rendering the snub meaningless. He persisted to talk to Harry as well, taking no hint from the lack of reply that Harry wasn't interested. Then, like cruel karma, Harry turned a corner and came face to face with Ron. Ron glared at Draco, his enemy, and Harry, his best friend, who stood side by side having a friendly chat like they were best of pals. In Ron's mind it was clear that Harry was intentionally trying to hurt his feelings even further.

Stuck between Draco's arrogant pride and Ron's rapidly growing disdain, Harry remained expressionless. Draco however, looked on at Ron with victorious a grin across his face. Ron sneered at them, sliding his glaze to Draco then back to Harry. No one said a word. Although Harry was grateful for that, he knew harsh words would be said later. Slamming into Draco's and Harry's shoulders, Ron pushed his way between the two and strode off.

"He's always such a brute," Uttered Draco.

Harry didn't respond, despite desperately wanting to remind Draco that his longest lasting friendships had been with two peanut-brained lumps. With that said, Harry also remembered that slytherins apparently don't have real friendships so obviously that example wouldn't count.

-~o~-

It was tuesday. Hermione had returned and Ron wasted no time to inform her about Harry's weekend. She was bothered about Mr Gaunt and obviously annoyed that Harry had lied about Sirius. However, Tuesday morning she had forgiven him and was no longer bothered about Lucius's weird behaviour. In fact, she wasn't bothered about anything, which was concerning. Given that on monday, she was silent with concern. She refused to talk to anyone, even the teachers. Today, she seemed as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. by lunchtime, she was happy to chat about anything, Including Mr Gaunt's training.

"I guess it was unreasonable for me to jump to conclusions about someone I have never met; I'm sure he's wonderful, since he's willing to help you with the tournament," She expressed.

"I'll bring you along next time; I'm sure you'd really like him, his house is full of books about ancient magic" Harry enthused.

Ron watched them wide-eyed. "You two have completely lost it, this whole ordeal with those crystals have been way too much trouble than they're worth. Just get rid of them and that stranger, Harry, before any real damage is done," Ron exclaimed almost pleadingly.

"Ron! The pendulum deal was harmless, I went to read the note myself and found no curse or hex; Dumbledore and Professor Snape were there too and they both agreed the note was meaningless," defended Hermione.

Ron looked at Hermione like she had lost her senses. "You actually think Harry's better off getting advice from a stranger," he remarked almost dumbfounded.

Hermione continued to defend Harry, "He's not getting help solely from a stranger Ron, he has us as well… besides because of Sirius's situation I doubt there's much he could do,"

"Mental… the both of you… completely mental…" Ron uttered before leaving to sit with Seamus and Dean instead.

Harry has honestly been surprised that Hermione still wanted to talk with him. After the hallway incident with Draco, Harry had basically lost all the good opinion Ron had for him. Although, one thing that did persistently bother him about Hermione was that she had stopped telling him about her trips with Mr Malfoy. Whenever he'd bring it up, she would simply say, 'Don't worry, it's fine,'.

" _Harrison-_ " once again, Draco decided to make an appearance. "How's your homework going?" He asked with bizarre fascination.

Harry glared at him, this time he was without Crab and Goyle. Somehow that made him worse to deal with. "We're in the same classes Draco, if you want help with homework you'd be better off asking a professor," He responded.

"No, I meant… Mr Gaunt's assignment… He would want you to prepare something? Especially with the trial coming soon," Draco clarified.

"What has Mr Gaunt suggested you do for the trial?" Hermione asked as well.

Harry didn't want to say, he himself didn't know what to think of Mr Gaunt's suggestion. "Well…" He began, "He wants me to sneak into the restricted section and research something about a green perception,"

Draco snickered. "Oh- that's dangerous… but it's actually a really good idea," he admitted, "I'll ask my father about it,"

Harry was expecting some sort of reaction from Hermione but instead, she had spontaneously started to study. This was an example of her recent strange behaviour. She would either be completely ignorant to strange happenings or refuse to acknowledge them at all.

Hermione eventually said, "I thought that kind of thing was dark magic but I'm probably mistaken,"

Soon lunch came to an end and Harry, Hermione and Draco left the great hall to go to potions. Just on their way to the dungeons Harry caught sight of someone. He rushed ahead of Draco and Hermione to catch up with him. Cedric saw Harry coming over to him, He wasn't keen to talk with him. Harry may have claimed that he didn't put his name in the goblet, but he had gotten in somehow and that raised important questions.

"Uh… Harry I have to go to class," Cedric hushly insisted.

"Yeah, I know but…" Harry muttered quickly, "dragons, it's dragons,"

They came to a halt in the hallway and checked around them. Fortunately, there wasn't anyone in listening distance.

"Really? Dragons?" Cedric exclaimed with slight shock.

Harry fully understood the rising fear in Cedric's eyes. "Yeah… four of them; a dragon for each champion are hidden in the forest," Harry tried to further inform him.

"Oh, Uh… well, I should get going…" He said somewhat stumbling away. But before he went too far he stopped. He turned his head to look at Harry and said, "Thank you, if you ever want help or something... feel free to talk to me,"

Harry smiled at him, "Thanks, but I should get going before Snape…"

Cedric chuckled, "Yeah, see you around,"

They parted ways and left for class. Draco wasn't too far away lurking in the next hallway over.

"You shouldn't have done that," He warned Harry, "You've given away your advantage…"

Harry only shrugged his shoulders in response.

That afternoon, Potions turned out to be a very weird lesson. Hermione as usual was helping neville to salvage his brew to an acceptable state. Ron ended up being partnered with Crab because he refused to work with Harry. Draco was all too pleased by that and seized his chance to be Harry's partner. Which was when oddities began to snowball. Snape caught a single glimpse of Harry next to Draco then ignored them for the entire lesson. Instead of scrutinizing Harry, he mocked Neville and Hermione then went to glorify Pansy's potion. It was like He and Draco were invisible to Snape, which at first was nice but also disconcerting. Harry wasn't sure where the feeling came from but there was something churning in the back of his mind telling him that life at Hogwarts was changing. 

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year! Thank you for all the support and I've it my new year resolution to publish more than two chapters.  
Have a more wonderful or less terrible 2018 everyone!


	4. The Smallest Detail

**The Smallest Detail**

* * *

Harry had woken up. Once again, he had another decent night of sleep. In fact, He was starting to look forward to sleeping. He had some reasonable confidence that he wouldn't have to confront anything in his dreams. Most of the time he wouldn't even remember any of them. His scar wouldn't flare up when he woke up too, which Harry was vastly grateful for. Although, it had become a little pinker in colour and itched more regularly. Looking over his scar in the dorm mirror, Harry wondered if he should see Madam Pomphrey about it. He decided against it, the scar was tied too deeply with Voldemort. It would be better suited to ask someone like Sirius. However, Harry didn't want to talk with Sirius. Not for any pin-able reason. Merely, Sirius seemed so 'out-of-sight, out-of-mind' that talking with him was akin to talking with air. Especially, when Mr Gaunt felt so close by.

Ron, Seamus and Dean paraded into the dorm. The three had woken suspiciously early for teenage boys. Neville frowned at them. Nothing about their 'prank' was clever, helpful or kind. He remained silent and unwilling to stop the trouble unfold.

"Hey, Harry!" Seamus called, grabbing Harry's confused attention, "Look at these!"

The three made a dramatized display of their large round badges pinned to their robes. They changed from various colours along with catch-phrases such as, 'Potty Potter' 'Harry Sinks' and 'Cheating Champion'. Harry frowned but refused to say anything.

"Fred and George made them for tomorrow's trial" Dean sniggered.

"Yeah, and they're selling like wild fire, right Ron!" Seamus added.

Ron gave him a triumphant nod. Harry suspected that Ron was more responsible for the badges than Fred and George. He was angry but he knew it would be easier in the long run to just ignore them. All he could do was hastily get ready and leave the dorm before real trouble began.

Now in a foul mood, Harry entered the common room. Just about everyone were wearing the badges that Ron's new gang had just brandished at him. Harry refused to meet anyone's eyes, knowing that seeing their amused smirks would be enough to set him off. He hoped that on his way to the exit he would run into Hermione. There was some assurance that Hermione would defend his situation. Instead, it was Ginny who came up to him. She stood awkwardly like she was concerned or maybe it was guilt.

All Ginny said was, "I tried to stop him but mum knows about the lies and that Mr Gaunt of yours; So, I would be expecting a letter at breakfast," After giving him a sympathetic grimace, she walked away solemnly.

Harry was under the impression that the Weasley siblings had gotten together to discuss Mr Gaunt behind his back. That angered him further.

He left the common room and strode straight for the grand hall trying his best to ignore all the badges as he passed. He soon reached the hall and was grateful to see Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor's table. Taking his place opposite her, he couldn't help but let out his breath. With Hermione nearby, the badges were somehow more tolerable.

Hermione looked up from her notes. She saw Harry sit opposite her and she gave him a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Harry, I should have done something to sort Ron out…" Her apology slowed to a halt as her gaze wandered to a red envelope pinned down by two goblets full of pumpkin juice.

She sighed, "I can't imagine the kind of things he told her, but you don't deserve that,"

"Ron, seems to think so… and his brothers think a prank is necessary as well," Harry muttered.

Hermione stared at Harry sternly, "Harry, you shouldn't be humiliated and punished because you asked someone for help!" She exclaimed.

Harry felt his mood lighten. Hermione had a point. All Mr Gaunt had done was help him. There was nothing wrong or bad with his mentoring. In fact, the issue wasn't that Mr Gaunt was helping but that the Weasleys didn't know him. A realisation came over Harry at that moment. If he wasn't the boy-who-lived then none of this would be a problem. Everyone meets new people all the time. However, since he survived the night that claimed his parents' lives, the consequence would be that people like the Weasley's demanded to know who he was around. He wasn't allowed to make friends with whoever. 'Whoever' was most likely a follower of Voldemort. Unfortunately, not much could be done in Mr Gaunt's defense. Harry himself didn't know much about Mr Gaunt. He always felt that he had witnessed a fraction of the man's life.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, pulling Harry from his thoughts, "You better open it before it explodes!"

Harry looked at the letter. Pumpkin Juice spilled from the goblets as the letter trembled more and more aggressively. Apprehensively, Harry slid the goblets off and took the letter. After a reluctant pause, he then opened the Howler.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DO YOU REALI…"

"Reducto!"

The howler was reduced to mist. Harry looked over the great hall to see who cast the spell. He soon saw that Moody was marching up to them. Harry showed him a grateful smile but Moody remained grumpy, which admittingly, was normal for him.

"A waste of time, Howlers are," Moody took a swig from his private flask then continued, "Don't solve or fix anything,"

"Thank you," Harry said with Hermione looking up gratefully too.

"Shesh- Could you cut down on formalities?" Moody grumbled, "Never mind… Harry, I need some things from the restricted section,"

He handed Harry a library permission form with two book titles and 'Others not listed' scribbled on it.

"Just get those two books to my desk by the end of class," He instructed. Then, after leaning closer to Harry, he quietly added, "And Uh- whatever extra-curricular material you need…"

Moody stood up a little straighter and peered around the hall. Hermione was reading the note over, "Professor, I don't think Harry could find these by himself, perhaps if I came?" She started to suggest.

"No need, Miss Granger," Moody interrupted. "Malfoy!" He roared at the Slytherin table, causing a mousy hair boy to almost gag on his drink, "You and Mr Potter are going to get me some books!" he ordered. The boy gave an awkward nod in response and after that Professor Moody strode away.

Harry and Hermione exchanged confused expressions, uncertain of what to make of Moody's gesture. Soon Hermione and Harry left the gryffindor table. After giving Harry a nod of reassurance, Hermione went off to class. Leaving Harry with Draco in the corridor.

-~o~-

Never could Draco have predicted this. He was officially helping Harry Potter win the Triwizard Tournament. Currently the pair were walking to the library which usually wouldn't be too far from the Great Hall. However, the groups of students that flashed their badges at Harry compelled Draco to take him through a longer route. The Hallways were narrower, longer and was littered with awkward corners. Pretty much everyone avoided its inconvenience, or at least those who wanted to attend class did.

"Give Moody the books by the end of his lesson; You do know what that means, don't you?" Draco started, "Sometimes I feel like you need these things pointed out,"

Harry was starting to understand that Draco was the kind of person who liked to talk. "It means…" He responded bitterly, "That we have an hour in the restricted section to gather whatever we need, I'm not a complete idiot, Malfoy!"

Draco tensed somewhat, reciting the advice his father had given him. Potter doesn't want a perfect friend, he wants an honest friend. He repeated the key words over and over in his head, Honest and Reliable, Honest and Reliable… Someone he could trust…

Harry was difficult to get a good response from. The moments when Draco did would his support were completely random. He had a hard time unpacking Harry's process of decision making. Plus, With Ron's drama added to the mix, what could have been reasonable advances for friendship were met with harsh push back. So, on a whim, he decided to be blunt with Harry.

"I'm not trying to replace him," He said.

Harry glared at Draco, "What are you on about?" he asked rhetorically.

Draco snickered, the look on Harry's face said it all. "Your ex-friend, Ronald… I definitely have no intention of being his substitute," he happily elaborated.

Harry responded with an over dramatic eye-roll.

"I could sort him out… Indirectly of course, the whole 'badge' scheme would be mild compared to what father and I could arrange…" Draco added, hoping that it might help Harry understand the benefits his friendship could bring.

"What exactly can your father arrange? It's unlike himself to have an interest with someone like Hermione!" Harry spat back.

Draco lost his words. So far, he had asked his father three times for clarification about the meetings with Hermione Granger. The subject was always left untouched. Even though they were exchanging many more letters than usual. 'Potter want's honesty,' He once more recited in his mind.

"He refuses to tell me…" Draco quietly confessed.

"Well, that says it all,"

"Hey! Usually, there's only one thing that he refuses to talk about with me…" Draco continued, ignoring Harry's rude remark.

"Let me guess? The time that he was under the imperi…"

"No," Draco cut in, "His childhood…"

Harry didn't answer, there was no point. When his gaze met Draco's, he met a level of seriousness which proved that he said the truth.

Draco awkwardly chuckled, felt strange to be blunt and honest. "I think it's because of the build up to the war…" He tried to rationalise, mostly for his own sake, "I mean, it was a very different world back then,"

Harry ignored Draco talking at the uncomfortable silence. He hated to admit it, but Draco brought up an interesting point. Draco's father and mother had been raised during wartime. In fact, his own parents were raised during war. They grew up in it, fought in it and died in it. The realisation left Harry feeling odd. In a backwards way Voldemort had truly raised an army.

"Well, I'll set about finding those books while you go look for something useful," Draco suggested bringing Harry back to the present.

"Yeah… I guess that works," Harry muttered back.

Soon they were searching the shelves of the restricted section. It was the first time Draco had been, which he made minimal effort to hide from Harry. Although, technically it was Harry's first permitted visit to the section.

Draco was busy finding the two books, leaving Harry to linger amongst the bookshelves. He didn't have the faintest idea what to look for. His mind had run a complete blank for ideas. After a while he found himself sitting at a study desk. He stared out blankly then, without thinking about it, had begun reading the book spines. He noticed there were two books out of place, like someone had absent-mindedly placed them there and left. Lying on top of four manuscripts written in ancient greek was 'The Secrets of the Darkest Art' underneath a copy of 'Gemini: The Missing Other'. Out of pure innocent curiosity Harry decided to take the pair of books. Then, figuring that now he at least had something, went to see how Draco was doing.

Turns out, Draco had far better success at book finding than Harry. Not only did he find the two books Moody needed. He also got three other books on the seven perceptions and magical surgery. According to Draco, there was a lot cross-over between the topics.

-~o~-

Draco, Harry and Hermione were sitting on the corridor floor, each with a book in their hands. After giving Moody his books the three tried to find a quiet place to study them. Sadly, all the good spots in the library were taken and the unusual trio they created made the teachers unwilling to let them use a classroom. Furthermore, the house common rooms forbade other house members from entering. It was no secret that finding a study space during break was hard but this only left two places, the grand hall or Hagrid's hut.

Harry and Hermione couldn't disagree with Draco when he said that studying together in a place like the grand hall was far too public. All of them aware it would spark a wave of rumours. With that said going to Hagrid's Hut involved talking with Hagrid and eating his cooking. Harry and Hermione knew Draco wouldn't keep his calm and be polite. Also, since they were reading books from the restricted section they suspected that they'd be better off if Hagrid didn't know. Giving up, the three found a relatively quiet corridor, sat on its dusty floor and began to read.

"I've run into a bit of a problem…" Hermione began, "Firstly, this book is saying very little about the perceptions themselves, but the main problem is that these perceptions are either something you permanently stitch into yourself or you have made into an object and temporarily tie to yourself…"

Harry peered up from the handwritten notes he was reading. Besides the dragons, the only information he knew about the tournament was that he was only allowed to bring a wand. Whatever object perceptions were made into, would be useless to him. Which left having a perception permanently sewn into him, an idea Harry was not keen to explore.

"I'm getting the same kind of thing in this book" Draco said, "I don't think this will work…"

A wave of nerves came over Harry. He might have trusted Mr Gaunt's words too much, he didn't consider that Mr Gaunt's suggestion would be a dead end.

"Anything on the perceptions themselves? Like the green one or something," Harry asked.

Draco furrowed his brows and started to scan the book for any details. Hermione remained quiet processing the book's information to look for an answer.

"Sorry Harry, this book is sort of unclear on that…" she regretfully answered.

Harry turned back to his own book and tried once again to make sense of the messy writing hidden under numerous blotches of ink.

Draco opened his bag and got out his quill along with a loose sheet of parchment. He then began to scribble all over the page. Harry let him be and put his attention back to the book. Hermione seemed to have given up on her own and instead, opted to watch Draco scribble.

Ten minutes passed. The only thing that could be heard was Draco's quill scratching parchment and the occasional footsteps of someone walking past. Suddenly Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook him out of his concentration.

"Harry!" She proclaimed, "Draco's onto something!"

Harry's head looked to the parchment Draco had been scribbling on. It's was a mess of lines, symbols and random jumbled words. There was no sense to be made of what Draco was doing.

"Hermione," Harry said, "What are you on about?"

"He's de-coding the book!" Hermione quickly responded, "there's riddles and codes all through out that book,"

"All of them probably," Draco added. "Dark magic has had a bad stigma for a while, so it only makes sense that the useful information is hidden,"

Harry couldn't deny that he was impressed. That would probably explain why his book had horrible handwriting, it must have been written that way intentionally.

Hermione dawned an expression of concern, "Then you'd have to de-code all three books, I don't think we have enough time for that…"

"No, I got what we need; this 'book' had only five pages with useful hidden information, most of it was written to distract the reader," Draco casually explained as he returned his quill into his bag.

"So, what did you find?" Harry asked.

Draco eyed their surroundings for a bit. He wasn't convinced it was safe.  
"I will but in a place only we can get to…" he barely voiced.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. Whatever it was that Draco had discovered, if it needed to be kept secret then it might not be worth knowing.

"I can't think of a place like that," Hermione admitted.

Draco once more surveyed the corridor, "Harry found a pretty good place in second year… even Dumbledore would struggle to hear us…" he whispered.

Hermione looked at Draco in shock. Harry scrunched his face in fury. "I am not taking you to the chamber of secrets, so just say it already!" He shouted.

Draco jumped. Once more he looked over the corridor and murmured, "Trust me on this one Potter, you especially don't want anyone to hear this…"

"Why!" Harry loudly demanded.

"Tonight, Potter!" Draco harshly commanded, "During dessert, in that bathroom, okay!"

Harry looked to Hermione. She gave him a nod of reassurance. "Fine," Harry bitterly agreed, "We'll both be there,"

After getting Harry's agreement, Draco slipped away probably to re-join with the other slytherins. Harry was now unnerved, everything had a foreboding feeling to it. He would still go however, not because he trusted Draco but because he trusted Mr Gaunt's suggestion.

-~o~-

During dinner Harry and Hermione drew little attention to themselves. The pair knew they would have to excuse themselves from dessert without drawing any suspicion. Harry felt a bit guilty, but he was grateful Ron was further down the table eating with Seamus and Thomas. Ron would have undoubtedly disapproved of the plan. Although it was unlike Hermione to be okay about meeting Draco in a place like the chamber of secrets. It was then that the twins snuck into the great hall and quietly rushed to join them. Both of their heads were bent down trying to avoid the gaze of the professors overlooking the house tables. Their grins were notably too big for their faces.

"What have you done now?" Hermione asked only because she knew they'd lose Gryffindor points solely for grinning like that.

"Well, Miss Granger..." George began, "A right needed to be wronged,"

Fred looked to Harry and casually said, "Honestly we thought the badges were good fun ya'know…"

"But Ginny informed us that lil' Ronnie got mum to send a howler as well…" George continued.

"We suspected something wasn't right…" Fred concluded.

"Oh- but don't fret, Ron will learn his lesson," George assured them.

Harry looked to Hermione who seemed just as concerned as he was. However, Harry felt that he shouldn't front up to Ron and warn him about it. Ron deserved getting some embarrassment of his own.

"As for the whole Mr Gaunt drama…" Fred began, causing George to snicker, "Me and George put our heads together and came up with this,"

Harry was given a folded scrap of parchment. He opened it and began to read the short paragraph written in it. He was at a loss for words, the twins had written an alternative description for a man they had never met.

"An Albanian woodsman keen to sell his healing snake milk?!" Harry quoted.

Hermione broke into a fit of laughter, Harry reread the letter with utter confusion. The twins watched their reactions with proud grins on their faces.

"I think this has gone well," George commented.

"Quite well indeed," Fred agreed.

Hermione managed to get herself together and ushered for Harry to give her the note. Harry handed her the paper unsure how to react. Yet again, Hermione lost herself to laughter.

"Harry… Harry…" She exclaimed between giggles, "You've gotten it all wrong… He's a jolly Albanian woodsman!"

Harry was still at a loss for words. It was funny for sure, but he actually knew Mr Gaunt. Although, admittingly he didn't know much about him, the one thing he was certain about was that he wasn't a jolly Albanian woodsman keen to sell his healing snake milk. Mr Gaunt's appearance alone explained that much.

"We're going to send that to mum, so she'll ease off on you," Fred explained.

"See we got this idea while in divination, you know how boring that class can be… anyways, after some bogus predictions, we thought it'd be fun to ask our ouija board about Mr Gaunt… boy, it did not disappoint!" George told them.

Harry started to say, "I appreciate the thought, but perhaps he could be something less…?"

"Albanian?" Fred cut in.

"No! Uh…" Harry tried to get his say.

"So he is Albanian?" George jokingly asked.

"Uh… Maybe? I don't know? He seems very British…" Harry struggled to say, "Look, I'll sort it out with your mum..."

Fred and George look to the other smiling with great amusement.

"Too late I'm afraid," George said with little empathy.

"It's already been sent," Fred finished.

'Great,' Harry thought to himself, 'Mrs Weaselly will think Mr Gaunt is either a dark wizard or an Albanian woodsman,'

"Well, we should get going, Harry still needs a plan for the first challenge," Hermione interrupted.

The twins waved them off and the two dismissed themselves from dinner. Luckily, they didn't run into any teacher on their way to the girls' bathroom. Everything so far had gone smoothly. After they entered, they saw Draco leaning against a sink. He looked somewhat annoyed.

"Myrtle?" Hermione said.

Draco rolled his eyes, "She been pestering me ever since I came in," He began to ramble, "I mean she's dead! What is she going to gain from flirting with me!"

"Oh- it's you two…" Myrtle drifted out into view, "I suppose you're up to trouble then,"

Harry wasn't keen on talking with Myrtle, it was bad enough that he was missing dessert because of this meeting.

"Forget her!" Draco nagged, "Open the damn Chamber!"

"Okay, okay," Harry uttered as he faced the snake symbol above the sink. He pictured a snake clearly in his mind and said his command. As expected, the sinks slid apart to reveal the large pipe that lead straight to the chamber.

"Is that it?!" Draco commented with disgust, "We jump down a dark damp pipe!"

"It curves out into more of a slide at the bottom," Harry half-heartedly assured him.

"I'll go first," Hermione giggled as she happily jumped down the pipe.

Draco waited for any sounded that indicated she had landed safely. "I'm fine," Hermione's voice echoed out, "It was quiet fun actually!"

Draco turned to Harry. In a panic he said, "Somethings wrong, no way would she just jump into a strange pipe and call it fun,"

Harry agreed that it was a bit out of her character. However, Hermione knew that the basilisk in the chamber was dead and that he and Ron managed to come back. It may have been that she knew there wasn't a threat.

"Well, are you coming?" Harry teased as he leapt after Hermione.

Draco watched Harry disappear down the pipe. He'd rather not risk it however, he had come so far and there was so much to be gained. So, he took a leap of faith and jumped into the pipe as well.

-~o~-

One thing Harry did not expect, was the foul smell that hit his nose when he landed at the bottom. There was still a bit further to go, but the smell suggested against it. It grew more potent the closer they got to the entrance. Hermione tried various spells to remove it, yet it persisted to linger in the air. They would have to find the smell's origin to remove it, but something in the smell itself was too ominous to consider it.

"This should do," Draco decided, mostly because he didn't want to get any closer, "We'll just have to speak quietly,"

"Why do we even need to come here?" Harry began to complain, "I can't see why this couldn't be done somewhere else,"

"I'll get to that… But it'll take some explanation," Draco began, "A perception, as its' name suggests, is a unique way to perceive things, a relatively straight forward concept; However, complications arise when you ask, 'how do I get them?',"

"That doesn't explain what a perception is, only what it does," stated Hermione.

Harry had to agree. Mr Gaunt's brief explanation had made more sense. In all likely hood, Draco wanted to sabotage his efforts in the tournament.

"And what do you suppose does the 'perceiving', our eyes obviously! So, a perception is actually someone's eyeball," Draco continued bluntly, "You get one by either having it implanted in or converted into an object… the best example being Moody's mad eye,"

Hermione looked at Draco with concern. whereas Harry still didn't understand how this applied to the challenge.

"Where do people find these eyeballs!" Hermione demanded, slowly recognising the implications.

Draco shrugged. "Other wizards presumably, this stuff has been around since Merlin's time," He figured, "Anyway, there's a third way to get a perception, you can inherit them,"

Harry noticed that Draco was studying him, more precisely his eyes.

"That was why I insisted on keeping quiet, if anyone clued onto the fact that your eyes were bright green for a reason, you wouldn't last long enough to attend the first challenge," Draco warned, "That's how desperate people are for this stuff… I mean just look at how good you are at catching a snitch, those eyes definitely play into that,"

"I don't quite get what you mean," Harry said somewhat unnerved by the idea that there were a bunch of witches and wizards who would happily cut out his eyeball.

"The Emerald Perception is known mostly for allowing a wizard to pick out small details, so for example, something like a snitch becomes easier to see and therefore make easier to catch,"

Harry remained silent, unsure what to make of the information or how to use it for the challenge. His mind was in a storm of questions, most of which he wasn't sure how to articulate.

"Are you saying I can see magic?" Harry managed to ask.

"Uh… well…" Draco drawled, "I mean yes… but…". He wasn't sure about where to start with his answer, it was a vast and complex thing he was asked to explain. "To an extent everyone can see magic, you could say the difference may be that someone with a perception possess control over what magic they see… although that isn't entirely accurate either…" He attempted to explain again.

"So is it like being able to distinguish an original painting from a group of replicas," Hermione suggested.

"In regard to the orange one, I guess so… but not all perceptions work like that, they're all a bit different, kind of like how I view the world is completely different to how you see it," Draco responded, hoping that it added some clarity.

"This isn't helpful at all!" Harry snapped, "Why would Mr Gaunt want me to look this up if nobody can tell how it works or what it does!?"

Draco grinned. "I think it was a clever thing to recommend, he basically told you that you have an advantage without clueing anyone else to it," He remarked.

"Sure, maybe that was cunning move on Mr Gaunt's part, but Harry a has point; How will this help him?" Hermione insisted.

"How am I supposed to know, I'm not the one who's been using them my whole life!" Draco sarcastically exclaimed.

Harry wanted to leave. Whatever Mr Gaunt had in mind, Harry was now certain he couldn't pull it off. Especially, since he needed Draco's help to get the information he required. He'd just have to wait and see how the challenge will play out, he's done everything he could.

"We should head back," Harry decided.

"Wonderful, I won't endure this horrid smell any longer," Draco commented as the three made their way to the pipe opening. Shortly after the three had ascended back to the bathroom and returned to their house commons.

-~o~-

It was now the day of the trial. Ron had confidence that Harry would learn his lesson about messing around with him. If something went horribly south for Harry then he could finally say that Mr Gaunt was obviously misleading him.

On the note of Mr Gaunt, nowhere in the stalls could he be seen. Ron's parents were here, Lupin too, along with a big black dog, Padfoot. They had all come to support Harry because of the trouble he created. Fred and George didn't seem to think much of Mr Gaunt. They kept telling him he was over reacting. Even had the nerve to put a jinx on his trunk so that it would move out of reach every time he tried to open it.

Ginny on the other hand, understood that there was something odd. She thought that Harry didn't put his name in the goblet but it was instead Mr Gaunt's doing. The man probably thought that by manipulating the boy-who-lived, he might get a share of the tournament winnings. Ron took a place next to Neville along with Ginny. He expected that soon Hermione would be joining them.

Molly Weasley nervously fiddled with her sleeve as she studied every individual that entered the stands.

"Oh- Arthur," She began fretting, "I don't see anyone that looks like… well… a Gaunt!"

"Now Molly, the main concern here is Harry…" Arthur Weasley tried to remind her.

"I know, I know… but he's a Gaunt! I thought that dreadful bunch were gone!" She further panicked.

Lupin calmly mentioned, "I'd find it more concerning that Dumbledore is unfazed by these events,"

The black dog which sat closely beside Lupin, grunted with agreement.

-~o~-

Hermione, along with Draco were walking up to the temporary arena for the first challenge. The pair had been busy in the library looking for any more purposeful information to pass on to Harry. Unfortunately, their search revealed only much of the same. Other than that, they had shared their company mostly in silence and avoided the others attention. Hermione found their quietness more and more bothering. For whatever reason, Draco had decided to help Harry. That should at least be embraced, after all, everyone should be allowed a second try at friendship. Who's to say that Draco's eyes won't open a bit.

"So… I just was a little curious about something…" She attempted to small talk, "When did you learn to de-code like that?"

Draco's found his attention. "Oh- ah… Father taught me, he knows all about that stuff, it's a part of his job," he mentioned.

"Doesn't your father work in the ministry?" Hermione queried.

"Ahh- not really, he's deeply involved with them but that's not where he works," Draco answered, "Officially, he's the head of family business but his secretaries do the bulk of the responsibilities,"

"Huh, I didn't know any of that…" Hermione commented.

"You don't know a lot of things nowadays," Draco muttered, "That's unlike you,"

Hermione glared at him, offended, "Excuse me?"

Draco did not stutter as he began to list her oddities, "Harry meets with a stranger in the woods every Saturday, alone, but you conclude that it's beneficial. You know the last name of that said stranger, yet, you choose not to investigate it. You also have no issues with me, the person you punched in the nose last year. You haven't even asked why I'm trying to help Harry win and you know I do things for a reason. Then there's the meetings with my father that you're suddenly all fine about, which is most likely why he's stopped them. I suspect you've become an unreliable source for what he's investigating,"

"I don't understand what you're saying," Was all Hermione said to Draco, who was now visibly annoyed.

"Liar," He exclaimed, "You're refusing to understand… but no, because that too is fundamentally unlike you, So, you must be compelled not to understand,"

Hermione didn't respond. She merely looked around blankly.

"My father's real job is to investigate this stuff, weird phenomena that goes undetected by the ministry, and frankly Granger, you're lucky father has taken an interest in this case," Draco finished.

Hermione paused for a bit. She knew that some strange things were happening, but no immediate danger had descended upon them. Therefore, it was safe… maybe?

"What is your father investigating?" her question felt odd as it left her lips.

Draco glanced at her. He never liked her or rather never bothered to consider liking her. However, it was disappointing to watch a fiercely intelligent person become dull and ignorant.

"It's in my best interest not to know," Was his answer.

"It's to do with Harry isn't it?" Hermione exclaimed.

"If it's all about Harry, then why did my father go after you?" Draco remarked dryly, "Besides, he wants me to keep track of him, so Harry isn't even the main concern… In fact, I doubt Mr Gaunt is,"

Hermione eyed Draco for a while, "Then what's the big problem? That Harry's a Triwizard Champion?" She demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I told you, I've been intentionally kept out of the loop; You'd be better off asking my father…" He drawled.

Hermione didn't answer. All the conversations she's had, thus far, with Lucius were cryptic and inconclusive.

They soon reached the stadium. Hermione was about to go find Neville and the others when Draco grabbed her shoulder and directed her attention to a couple that had just appeared via portkey. Hermione was not at all pleased as the couple came to join them. Draco on the other hand was smiling, he wasn't expecting the pair to come. They would probably take him out for dinner after the challenge. That was definitely something to look forward to.

"Mrs and Mr Malfoy," Hermione curtly greeted.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa said in return.

"Would you like to join us in stands?" Lucius offered, "I've reserved a decent spot through Severus,"

"I'm sorry but I've promised Ron that I'd sit with him," Hermione declined.

Draco grinned to himself, sometimes opportunities created themselves. "But wasn't there something that you wanted to ask father?" He reminded her innocently.

Lucius raised a curious brow, Hermione shot Draco an annoyed glare.

"Well, such things can be discussed when we're seated," Lucius recommended before he started to escort them to their seats.

Hermione tried her best to wiggle away but Draco refused to let her. In the end the four of them were seated behind the professors. Where Lucius sat beside his wife with Hermione and Draco at either side. Draco next to Narcissa, Hermione conveniently beside Lucius. Hermione suspected that Lucius only cared about how Harry fared in the tournament. Meaning that while the champions were completing their challenge, she would have to endure a conversation with Mr Malfoy.

-~o~-

Professor Moody grabbed Harry and dragged him off to a secluded corner of the champion's tent.

"Professor, what are you…" Harry stammered in surprise.

Moody grunted at his shock. "Honestly Potter, I ain't the only one making surprise visits," he muttered while his magic eye flickered across the room.

He then continued to the point, "Anyway, give me a run through of the game plan; you and that trainer have something, surely,"

Harry thought for a bit. Right from the start Mr Gaunt hadn't exactly given him a rough plan. All he had gained was minimal knowledge about the seven perceptions, two of which he couldn't find information about. A feeling of panic rose in him, he didn't have a plan.

Moody saw the realisation come over Harry. He couldn't help but exhale with frustration. He slapped his hand onto Harry's forearm and shook him into sense.

After a begrudging huff, he said, "I hear you're a keen flyer, got gryffindor the quidditch cup, aye? And a firebolt, one of the fastest out there…"

Harry didn't understand what was Moody was on about. "Yeah, but that's quidditch and these are dragons!" he exclaimed, "Besides, I'm only allowed a wand,"

"Exactly! You're a fourth year, I know Professor Flitwick would have taught you how to summon things," Moody reminded Harry.

"Oh…" Harry voiced, "I see…"

Moody stood somewhat straighter. "Well, I must get going," he muttered before leaving as abruptly as he came.

Harry left the corner Moody had dragged him into. The other champions appeared just as nervous as him. Fleur and Victor however, were lucky enough to have their headmasters there to reassure them. Harry didn't have an idea as to where Dumbledore might be. Although, it would be unreasonable to expect him to be there, after all, he was probably busy with Crouch Sr making sure everything was ready. Still, he wished he had someone and Moody wasn't exactly a person he could lean on.

Slowly Harry and Cedric drew closer together. Neither were in the mood to talk but both didn't want to think about the coming challenge either.

"So…" Cedric voiced.

"So…" Harry awkwardly said in return.

"Uh… you ready?" Cedric managed to say.

Harry suddenly nodded in answer, "Um- ah… yeah, ah- I'm thinking it'll work out…"

Cedric nervously chuckled in agreement, "Yeah, yeah… it should be fine, we've both had time to uh- figure something out…"

Harry tensed. "Yeah, that should've helped…" He said back.

They both gazed around the room unsure what to say next. There was a rustling from outside the tent where Harry could make out three figures. Two large bulky boys and a short figure. Internally Harry moaned, the last thing he needed was a visit from Draco and his friends. But it was so much worse than that.

"Crabb, Goyle, keep an eye out for that old man,"

That voice was unmistakable and sure enough it's owner wandered right into the tent. Pansy Parkinson walked straight to Harry with no care that Cedric was beside him. Harry looked around and notice Cedric was equally as confused as he was.

Pansy grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it into her chest. She looked up into his eyes with an apologetic pout.

"I'm sorry, obviously you've been really stressed about this whole ordeal," she said solemnly.

Harry yanked his arm back to his side. He took a deep breath with the full intention to end her nonsense, but just as he was about to speak a flash was heard. It drew the attention of the everyone in the tent.

"Oh! How romantic, No! Stirring… Harry Potter, the youngest champion and most sought-after bachelor!" Exclaimed a woman with blonde Hollywood curls.

Harry frowned and the camera man behind her took another shot. He had been interviewed by her once before. That ordeal was not fun at all and the resulting article was full of lies. Rita Skeeter was by far one of the worse reporters.

Her self-levitating notepad and quick quill made their way to her side. "So?" She started, with the quill already writing paragraphs, "Sources have informed me that you've been training in the forbidden forest with a member of the infamous Gaunt family?"

Thanks to the shock and annoyance that followed after Rita's entrance, Harry hadn't noticed that Pansy had wrapped her arms around him and had made a show of her embrace. He was at a loss for words, it was too much in so little time.

"Well, well… everyone's saviour is turning dark! Is it because this man is fatherly to you? Does He fill the hole your parents left behind? Maybe, he's a role model you will follow no matter how dark you become!" Rita continued to shoot questions at him. Not giving him any chance to answer.

Harry was very offended at this point. Mr Gaunt wasn't a dark wizard, he had shown Harry nothing but kindness.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Igor Karkaroff called, "All of you have no business here! Only Champions are allowed here!"

Rita blinked back in shock but said nothing. She and the camera man backed away slowly, however, they didn't exactly leave.

Barty Crouch Sr approached the champions tent and noticed two sizable Slytherin boys standing before it. The two caught sight of him and appeared too surprised to know what to do.

"You better run along boys," Crouch Sr advised, "Otherwise, you'll miss the good seats,"

The boys looked to the other. They weren't sure what to do. Should they warn Pansy or not? Crabb shrugged his shoulders, Goyle looked dumbstruck. So, they did as Couch Sr recommended and went looking for their seats.

Barty continued on and once in the tent, then he had everyone gather around. Except for Rita, who lurked in the corner.

"Okay… While Professor Dumbledore is speaking to the stalls, I'll explain the task, yes?" He asked.

Harry briefly exchanged a glance with Cedric. No one in the group openly disagreed with Crouch Sr.

"Very well…" Barty muttered while fishing out a velvet from his robe, "Miss Delacour, if you could please take one," He instructed, presenting her the pouch.

Uncertain, she cautiously slid her hand into the pouch. As she did, a wisp of smoke drifted from the pouch opening. Her hand came out in a fist and as she opened it, a tiny bright green dragon was sitting on her hand. The Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, admired the little creature in Fleur's hand.

"Ah- the Welsh Green," Barty enthused, before turning to Victor and once again, presented him the pouch.

Victor reached in and retrieved a long serpent like dragon.

"A Chinese firebolt," Barted stated while moving on to Cedric, who reached into the pouch and caught a sapphire coloured dragon. "The Swedish Short Snout," Barty continued.

Harry was now offered the pouch. There would only be one dragon left. He pulled his hand in, searched for a bit, then caught it. He dragged out a tiny dragon covered in spikes. As it crawled over his hand, the dragon would spew flame over an impressive distance for it size. Pansy, who he had forgotten was still clinging to his side, squeezed him even tighter.

"Now, each of these represents a very real dragon… that will be guarding a golden egg, that egg contains a clue that will help you with the second task," Barty explained, "It is your first challenge to enter the arena and retrieve your egg, does everyone understand?"

All of the champions nodded.

Dumbledore then entered the tent. "Just finished, Barty?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, everyone is up to date here," Barty said back.

"Very good," Dumbledore responded. He glanced at Harry then casually remarked, "I see you've made an inter-house friendship Miss Parkinson? Well… I'm afraid you'll have to leave him for now,"

Pansy pouted but removed her grip from Harry. She went to leave the tent but not before whispering into Harry's ear that, 'he was a handsome dragon slayer,'. Her 'complement' compelled Harry to grimace. He now had her sudden romantic attention solely because Mr Gaunt was training him. Harry thought she was ridiculous. With that said, it was most likely Draco's rejection that was motivating her.

"Now then, starting with Cedric, at the sound of the cannon the task will begin," Dumbledore explained.

The moment Dumbledore said, 'cannon,' a loud bang rang out into the arena. He glanced up to Filtch, who was examining the cannon a bit confused.

Crouch Sr escorted Cedric over to the arena's entrance. Glance back at Harry then nervously entered and thus the tournament had begun.

-~o~-

Cedric had gotten his egg, Victor as well. Now Harry had to wait, alone, for Fleur to complete her task and then it would be his turn. The waiting was unbearable, the more he sat in the empty tent the more he was convinced that he was doomed. He took out his pendulum and fiddled it. It felt nice to have in his hand, that was somewhat comforting. Harry should've known that Mr Gaunt wouldn't come. After all, he made no promise he'd would and was most likely busy with his movement. The tent's tarp rustled indicating that someone had entered. Harry guessed it was an official.

"So… I'm to assume you're going next?"

The voice was confident, charming and undoubtedly Mr Gaunt's. Harry looked over to where he stood. Sure enough, it was Mr Gaunt, dressed in his well-tailored robes, smiling with pride and ice blue eyes shining with magic.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Harry exclaimed.

Mr Gaunt narrowed his gaze slightly, as if his confidence had faltered. "I did try to appear on time Harrison, planned it out and everything but I forgot one thing," He recalled.

"What?" Harry asked.

Mr Gaunt chuckled at his own mistake. "Crystals are horribly unreliable transportation," He muttered, "Even worse healing tool, honestly Harrison, they're quite terrible,"

He wandered over to Harry and patted his shoulder. "Come on boy, it's too late to be scared, may as well have a ball since you've got the whole tent to yourself," he said while retrieving a flask from inner coat pocket and offered it to Harry. "Honestly, it really does take the edge off," He recommended.

Harry unscrewed the skull topper and was greeted with the smell of fire whiskey. It was unsurprising really, Mr Gaunt always felt that Harry should be allowed to drink. During a training session, Rodolphus reasoned that it was a young boy's rite of passage to drink; A sign of trust between father and son. Harry didn't concern himself too much with the philosophy behind it, the drink would still taste horrid if he believed it or not. Reluctantly, he took a swig because he knew it meant something to Mr Gaunt. As usual, he sniggered at Harry's reaction to the aftertaste.

"Come here," He said, escorting harry over to a bench, "I'll wait it out with you,"

Harry smiled gratefully at him. "Mr Gaunt?" He started.

"Yes Harrison?"

Harry felt his nerves rise again but continued anyway, "I looked into those perceptions you recommended, and to be perfectly honest, I don't have any have clue how they'll benefit me…"

Mr Gaunt relaxed his posture and calmly said, "You have special eyes, something your opponents lack; what you can see may be invisible to others, so trust what you perceive,"

Harry was quiet with thought. Mr Gaunt hadn't exactly given him a plan. So, he had better think of something quick. Moody mentioned something about the summoning charm and flying. Could he summon his broom? Maybe, fly around the dragon and grab the egg? It was the best he had, may as well give it a try.

"Besides," Mr Gaunt continued, sensing the rising nerves in Harrison and assured him, "Slytherins like us are far more cunning than any beastly dragon,"

Harry really wanted to tell Mr Gaunt he was in Gryffindor again but he gave Harry little chance to talk.

"On that note, why are you in Gryffindor colours?" Mr Gaunt questioned, "Inter-house prank? Not sure what comedic relief is gained from tampering with a robe order form, but I suppose the Gryffindors will find anything funny… the brawn idiots… back in my Hogwarts days, many suspected they were responsible for peeves creation… which makes perfect sense really,"

Mr Gaunt paused and glanced down at Harry. "I'm sorry, go ahead and say what you wanted,"

Harry lost his words while listening to Mr Gaunt. It was painfully clear that Mr Gaunt was a proud Slytherin. Did that make Harry a brawn idiot in his eyes? He definitely didn't want to disappoint Mr Gaunt. He was charming, charismatic and kind. Harry admired him greatly for those traits. He wanted to be more like Mr Gaunt, instead of being shy and awkward.

"Uh- Well- I mean… not all Gryffindors are rash… some are smart like Hermione," He struggled to defend his house.

"I'm sure Harrison; Those people are completely fine, but every year Gryffindor seems to encourage strange and reckless types to act on their dangerous ideas, and every time someone gets hurt," He responded as if he was giving a lecture, "I was prefect, I was head boy, I was even given service to the school because one set a beast loose on the grounds; I will tell you Harrison, the house that I was constantly forced to deduct points was Gryffindor; So it's fair to say, Gryffindor needs the most discipline,"

Harry wasn't sure what else to say not because he believed Mr Gaunt but rather, He knew Mr Gaunt wouldn't change his mind.

Mr Gaunt chuckled, "I'm rambling on, aren't I?". He swung his arm around Harrison's shoulders and gave him a brief squeeze. "You'll be fine, is what I meant to say," He assured the boy, "You've improved after every training session; Harrison, I'm confident in your ability,"

Harry felt his cheeks flush. He didn't expect Mr Gaunt to say such things to him. He was very flattered by it, a feeling he found rather embarrassing.

"I still have to face that dragon first," Harry joked.

Mr Gaunt grinned and shook his head in amusement. "I suppose I shouldn't set the bar too high then," He answered back. He let go of Harry and got to his feet.

"I should get off and find a seat… I'm thinking behind the professors… anyways, good luck and I'll see you later," He said, giving Harry a cheerful wave.

"Wait, Mr Gaunt!" Harry spontaneously called.

"Hmm?"

"What if it all goes horribly wrong?" Harry desperately asked.

"Then I'll be compelled to step in, won't I? Otherwise a traitorous wizard has his way…" Mr Gaunt silkily remarked before making his leave.

Harry felt the tension leave him, Mr Gaunt was going to protect him. Harry might get punished for the interference. However, he had never been interested about winning the tournament from the start. So, he was relieved, all thanks to Mr Gaunt.

-~o~-

Thus far, the tournament had been very interesting. Far more entertaining than he had expected. It was now Fleur Delacour, who was about to face her dragon. Although, a certain person still hadn't made an appearance, which was starting to bother him. It might be a case where he blamed the beast before counting the sheep. Lucius stretched his neck. These types of seat benches were always horribly uncomfortable.

"So, Miss Granger, what was it that you wanted to ask?" He requested.

Hermione glanced at him quickly, unsure what to say. "Well…" She tried to say, "Umm…" the words couldn't form in her mind, "I don't know… we were talking and…"

Hermione couldn't have prevented it, she was acting completely awkward.

Lucius eyed her, visibly annoyed at her muttering.

Hermione cleared her throat then tried to recount what Draco had said, "Draco thought that I was not seeing things right?"

"You were not seeing things 'right'," Lucius repeated back.

Hermione folded her lips in at the uncomfortable situation she had made. Why couldn't she just say what she meant?

Lucius couldn't deny he was humoured by it, the number of things that Draco had caught onto was impressive. It was clear what had happened to Hermione, despite being unaware of it herself.

"Surely an academic like you, has heard of a written jinx before?"

Hermione didn't have an answer, she was too lost in her own confusion.

"Never mind," He dismissed the topic and returned to her statement, "Tell me, as best as you can, what not seeing 'right' would entail,"

She furrowed her brows. Lucius had sounded especially condescending. "Ask Draco, he seems to have a long list of examples!" she bit back.

Lucius chortled, "Oh- this is almost a textbook example!". He turned and faced her, "Unable to articulate the issue and now avoiding the it,"

Hermione faced him. She didn't answer, just sneered at him extremely annoyed.

"Is the problem invisible or are you ignoring it?" He asked rhetorically. He knew she couldn't answer something like that, but it was entertaining watching her struggle with it.

Hermione pulled her mind into overhaul. She was determined to find something to put Lucius in his place. Then she remembered, he was at the Kyototon's pavilion before the Quidditch World Cup Final. He wore that ridiculous outfit too. Ron and Harry had made many jokes about it on the way to Hogwarts.

"And what about that pavilion? With the Kyototon? Curious place for someone so high and mighty?" She mockingly pried.

Surprisingly, Narcissa's head sharply turned to Lucius's. She stared the man down for a decent second. "I thought…" She hissed through her tense smiled, "That had You stopped that nonsense…"

Lucius half-heartedly chuckled at his wife's reaction and nervously said, "Now dear, no harm done…"

Narcissa drew breath through her nose, returning her head to the arena but still fully involved in the conversation. Even with her best attempts at remaining poise, it was clear she was enraged.

She growled threw her clenched jaw, "No harm done?! Potter's in the tri-wizard tournament… No harm done? Meets a man by the name of 'Mr Gaunt'… No-Harm-Done! Said boy happens to look so conveniently like Harrison, it's uncanny… In fact, on the topic of Harrison… it's awfully coincidental, that he was also a Triwizard champion in a tournament that happened 13 years before its scheduled date… N-O H-A-R-M D-O-N-E!"

Hermione couldn't even discern what Mrs Malfoy has said, she wished she had. Undoubtedly, Lucius had told her something important.

On the other hand, Lucius was holding himself strangely. He felt embarrassed about the scene his wife had made.

"Now dear," he timidly attempted to assure her, "It was because I had found something for Draco…"

Now, Narcissa was actively snubbing him.

"Remember, how we talked about getting some thorntons crystals?" He softly mentioned.

She still didn't answer him.

However, Hermione said, without really thinking, "Harry has a pair, that's what he got from the Kyototon,"

Narcissa's hands trembled, she had a gut feeling, it was about to get so much worse.

Lucius took a moment to reclaim his composure after hearing Hermione's shocking statement. "He didn't happen to exchange it for a note, did he?" He asked, feeling dread rise in his chest.

"Yes, he did; The Kyototon wanted to right some wrongs with the head master," Hermione happily informed them, feeling slightly victorious.

Lucius bit back his frustrations. He had been given the same offer, with the same explanation. However, he out right refused, because of the note's unknown contents. Why take a crystal to protect your son if the note puts him in danger?

Hermione watched them. She rolled her eyes, they were over dramatizing the whole thing.

"You ought to know, everything is fine," She clarified, "Harry shares the crystals with his godfather, I personally have read the note and there's nothing at all dangerous about it,"

Narcissa looked to the sky, it was unbelievable. So unbelievable, she refused to acknowledge her husband's recent odd theories. But, the situation leaned to his favour. The boy might actually be the next Dark Lord.

Lucius exhaled with high agitation, "There are so many flaws in that statement Miss Granger, I can't even begin to correct you," He uttered.

Narrissa had reached her limit. She stood and made to leave.

"Mum," Draco called out with concern, "Where are you going?"

"An isolated area of scottish country side to relieve my frustration," She answered as she left.

Lucius, clenched his fingers. Narcissa wouldn't abandon him, he was proud and honoured to have that certainty. However, a chain of arguments and tense conversations would ensue because of today. Fortunately, he was somewhat sure what the note's impact was. Even though, the information alone wasn't a solution, it was a decent start for discussion.

Fleur's time was getting closer to its end. Her strategy seemed to be succeeding, albeit somewhat slowly. There was a cough behind the three. Lucius turned to greet the sound maker. That was when he locked eyes with him. The physical evidenced he needed to prove his suspicion. Well-made clothes, charming smile and handsome, youthful features that Lucius knew to be the result of polyjuice potion. It was definitely him, from 13 years ago, when he was at his peak.

"Mind if you slide over a bit?" He asked so confidently it could be interpreted as cheerfulness.

They slid over to allow the man a space beside Hermione. He smiled and introduced himself as Mr Gaunt and shook the group's hands. Hermione and Draco introduced themselves with no hesitation. Which forced Lucius to recognise that only he knew who that man was.

"Ah, Lucius," He introduced accepting Mr Gaunt's hand. He even felt his arm sting at the touch, the whole experience was unsettling.

"Funny, I know a man with the same name, a blonde too," Mr Gaunt remarked.

Draco smirked to himself. He didn't know why his parents were upset, nor did he want to. However, after meeting Mr Gaunt, he knew Harry was in for a surprise. Mr Gaunt couldn't be described as anything other than a dark wizard. Draco could sense it in the man's powerful aura, you don't get that kind of magic from doing good deeds. With his new discovery, Draco swore to himself that he would laugh his face off when Harry discovered what he had truly gotten into.

Hermione perked up "Fleur has gotten her egg!" She exclaimed.

"Finally, tedious girl…" Lucius commented, "It should be Harrison now,"

Mr Gaunt felt himself enthuse. The boy would be brilliant. He would be brilliant for training him. After this, Harrison could be paraded before his followers and he would be justified for the time spent on him. Not that regretted the effort; Harrison was just like him, or better yet, an extension of himself. He just needed to establish that with his followers, along with some other 'guidelines'. Even with all his potential and power, Harrison was still naïve and innocent.

-~o~-

Tremors ran through Harry's chest as he stood before the arena entrance. He could hear Dumbledore announcing him, it was a matter of minutes until he would have to enter the arena.

The doors slowly, soundlessly, swayed open. There wasn't anything to be heard. No calls from the crowd, banging, tapping or not even the whispery wine of the wind. Harry peered out to a landscape of grey. Inside the arena were large stones, rocks and sharp cliffs which created walls and trenches. He could see no dragon, but the evidence was before him, scratched into the rocks. He could see the stalls above looming over. Still with anticipation, everyone was waiting for him to make a move.

He cautiously stepped out, eyeing the rocks, scared where the dragon might be. The atmosphere had become more eerie. It was too still. And utterly surreal. Then he saw it, a blob of gold in the distance. It was past a trench and a short upward run from him, the egg. Harry didn't see a clue awaiting him there. He saw the end of the dreaded trial.

He made about two rushed steps towards it, when a muscular winged lizard lunged from the trench and loomed over him. It was covered in golden brown sharp scales with a head adorned with a crown of horns. It pulled its neck back and opened its' mouth slightly. There Harry saw an orange glow creep up the beast's throat. Without thinking, he made a leap for the trench and dashed for cover behind a tall standing rock. He was lucky, as the trench was promptly flooded in a river of flame. despite being protected by the rock, he could feel the heat warm the stone. He tried to remember his last-minute plan. His mind was too shocked. The thoughts were coming and going faster than he could understand.

Hermione watched him stand there. Then the dragon that stalked closer towards the rock. If Harry didn't do something he would be eaten.

To her surprise, Mr Gaunt had called out to him, "Your wand Harrison!"

Harry was taken out of his thoughts, when he heard the sound. He glanced up towards where the professors were sitting and there next to Hermione was Mr Gaunt. They locked eyes for a moment, Mr Gaunt gave him a quick reassuring smile. Somehow that was enough for Harry to get his head straight.

He quickly got out his wand, pointed it to the direction of Hogwarts and shouted, "Accio Firebolt!"

The spell was successful, but he would have to wait for his trusted broom to arrive. He heard a growl from behind the rock and once again broke into a sprint for the next place of cover. Flame erupted from the dragon's mouth, this time just centimeters from touching Harry's back. He still felt the fire's heat behind him, even after he reached cover. He peered over the side of the stone, the dragon had backed off somewhat. However, he was further away from the egg than he had started. He desperately wanted the trial to be over with.

His worries, were somewhat relieved when he saw his firebolt soar into the arena. Without holding back, Harry went for it, causing the dragon to go after him. But that didn't matter, once he was on the broom he'd have minimal trouble getting to the egg. He leapt for his broom handle and mounted it, flew off instantaneously. He did a lap around the arena while the crowd cheered him on. The dragon watched him, baffled at the sight. Harry rounded back, now on course for the egg. Out stretching it's wings the dragon leapt into the air in pursuit of Harry. However, It had failed to make sufficient air. Its' leg had snatched on a chain that tied it down to the arena. Sensing the dragon at a safe distance away, Harry felt confident that he had won his first task.

A loud snap followed by a clang and crash silenced the excited audience. Harry, now mere moments from taking the egg, turned to look behind. The Dragon had broken free. Now, being able to fly without restraint, the dragon effortlessly caught up to him. With little alternative, Harry flew up and out of the arena. It was too cramped, he couldn't out fly a dragon there. He would however, have to shake it off. With his mind running in circles, his gaze met with Hogwarts castle and knew to fly straight for it.

Mr Gaunt felt a mixture of shock, anger and disappointed all at once. Fine, a summoning charm was an alright start, he supposed. But why did Harry summon a broom?! If he was going to bother with a summoning charm, why didn't he summon the egg? Sure, he was scared. He probably wasn't thinking his clearest. However, Mr Gaunt expected far better, cleverer and more talent than what Harrison had demonstrated. The bitterness simmered in his chest. He had put time and effort into that boy, often choosing him over the movement. Yet, Harrison proved to be a flop, wasted time. Was he worth rescuing? Was he worth even more effort? Mr Gaunt chose to wait, wand gripped in hand. He was infuriated with the boy's performance. His foot however, contradicted his mind. It tapped irritably against the wooden floor, telling him that he needed to get up and save the boy.

Harrison wasn't like him. He would have made quick work of the task and refuse to have it get out of control. Harrison was Naïve, ignorant and rash.

He gripped his wand tighter. He should step in now, save the boy. Harrison's stupid actions and lack of forethought would kill him. Perhaps that was better, the distraction would be gone. The sound of dress-shoe hitting wood became annoyingly louder. Through all his fury and rage, he felt an epicenter of pain. The foolish boy had somehow pained him. That was more enraging to realise.

Nearing Hogwarts, Harry figured that if made sharp turns amongst the towers the dragon would be shaken off. He followed the curve of the astronomy tower starting his bid to out maneuver the dragon. At first it seemed to be working. Due to the dragon's wingspan, it struggled to turn as sharply as Harry could. He learnt that the more sudden he made a turn the less able the dragon was to react. He implemented his theory hoping to confuse the dragon enough to return and claim the egg. However, as the dragon struggle to keep up with him, it clashed with the sides of the castle. Which made debris to fall into his flight path.

He was about to soar past Gryffindor tower, when he was forced to avoid a chunk of sizable rubble. His dodge was messy and threw him off course. He crashed into the tower, banging his forehead, then slid helplessly down the building's side until he caught grip of a windowsill. His head ached, he could distract the dragon no longer. Somehow, he'd have to knock it out. The dragon slammed its body into the tower causing tiles to fall from the roof. dodging the fallout, Harry could just see where it was latched onto. And surely but slowly, the dragon was making its way over to him. He was in real danger now.

He peered down in search of his broom. It too, was hanging on a windowsill; A decent distant under him. He wouldn't be able to reach it. His hands had gotten sweaty, making it harder to grip the stone sill. He thought back to his wand. Now, would be the best time to cast a spell. The dragon was getting nearer. It had found where Harry was hanging and was positioning itself in a comfortable spot to either burn or eat him. Harry was truly panicking now. While thinking about his wand, he had carefully removed a hand from the sill down to his wand holster. It was empty. He must have unknowingly dropped it while in the arena. He took a deep breath in. Wandless magic was the only answer.

He closed his eyes shut trying to focus on his magic. He had only performed wandless magic once, by complete accident. It was during a training session, where Rodolphus had expelled Harry's wand before he realised it. Harry didn't register that his hand was empty. He just waved his arm in the usual motion and said the spell words was taught. It was a rare instance where Mr Gaunt had redirected one of his spells. Harry couldn't forget the look on his mentor's face, Mr Gaunt was very impressed.

He reopened his eyes and somehow everything was clearer. Harry glanced up and locked eyes with the dragon, whose head was only a meter away from his. That was when he noticed something. It was a small, tiny detail, but there was a missing scale above the dragon's left eye. The dragon cocked its mouth open. A flood of voices hit Harry's mind. Draco's non-stop remarks, Ron's grumpy comments, Hermione's suggestions, all of his lessons and lectures.

But strangely the clearest thing was, Moody standing before him with a spider in hand.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, pointed his finger at the missing scale, then crisply commanded, "Imperio!"

The dragon seized its movements then look down at harry vacantly. He had been successful. The dragon was under his control. He reached out and the dragon allowed him to climb on. Harry couldn't believe it, the dragon that was about to eat him was now letting him ride on it. He and the Dragon then flew back to the arena.

The crowd was quiet. No one knew where Harry was, all they could see was the Hungarian Horntail flying back. Ron watched it return with disbelief. Harry was the best seeker in the school. surely, he was alright? The twins, who had joined Ron and the others, turned to each other. They exchanged a knowing look, either Harry was forced to wait out under cover or he was dragon food.

Molly gripped Arthur's hand tightly, tears swelling in her eyes. She hoped with all her heart Harry was alright. Lupin wrapped an arm around the Black dog that sulked on his lap. The chains that had tied down the dragon had obviously been tampered with. He dreaded to think what the consequence for Harry was.

Draco was at a loss for words. Hermione was too shocked to be distraught. Lucius sat there baffled trying to remember what else he knew about Harrison. He was certain that the boy survived but doubt still lingered in his head.

Mr Gaunt, sat quiet with his eyes closed. He rolled his pendulum between his fingers. There was still magic in the crystal, he could feel it radiate out, a warmth that could only come from Harrison. The boy was alive. He had survived. That was enough to soothe him.

The dragon landed. The students suddenly burst into cheers. At the base of the dragon's neck, sat none other than Harry Potter.

Fred and George broke into a chant, "Dragon Rider! Dragon Tamer!"  
Soon all of Gryffindor had joined in.

Ron jumped to his feet along with Ginny and Neville. They cheered and applauded him loudly, mostly out of relief. Molly, Arthur and Lupin did the same, completely over joyed to see Harry safe. The black dog gave a howl of approval.

Hermione too, had gotten to her feet. "I can't believe it! He tamed the Dragon! He tamed it!" She exclaimed. Lucius even thought the feat was worth a standing ovation.

Hermione saw Mr Gaunt still had his eyes close. She tapped his shoulder and enthused, "Open your eyes, he's back!"

Surprised by the sudden touch, Mr Gaunt came out of his thoughts and found the arena in cheers. There in the center, a dragon sat obediently while a boy with messy black hair climbed down from it. It appeared that Harrison had compelled the dragon to his will. That was a promising sign.

Harry walked over the egg, picked it up and thrusted it into the air. Another loud wave of cheers came over the crowd. Harry appreciated it but he felt more relieved and tired than happy. It was over, he had passed the first trial.

-~o~-

Harry exited the medical tent relatively okay. Madame Pompfery recommended some rest before ant celebrations, otherwise he was fine if not a bit sore. Ron raced over to meet him along with, Neville, Ginny and the twins.

"That was bloody unbelievable!" Ron exclaimed, "I thought you were a goner!"

The twins were in the background chasing each other, flapping their arms like wings, still chanting, "Dragon Rider! Dragon Tamer!"

"Ah- yeah…" Harry answered awkwardly. After all the drama they had shared, Harry didn't know how he should deal with Ron.

"So how did you…" Ron was cut off when Ginny tugged his arm and pointed down the path leading to the tent. There Mrs and Mr Weasley appeared, walking up the path with Lupin following from behind.

Molly out stretched her arms and gave Harry a squeeze. "Oh- My nerves boy! You had me very scared for a moment," She uttered as she let go.

Arthur shook Harry's hand and congratulated him, "Impressive job lad!"

Then Lupin came up with Padfoot beside him. "Harry," He began, "I think both of us will agree, that your parents would have been so proud of what you have achieved today,"

Harry didn't know what to say. They didn't know he had used an unforgivable curse to control the dragon. Even though, in his case it was life or death. Moody had still warned them that use of the curse would land you in Azkaban.

"So! I imagine they'll be some common room parties then?" Arthur enthused.

"You bet!" Ron called.

Molly eyed the boys before sternly reminding them, "Not too late into the night, I hope! you all still have study to do!"

Ginny giggled, the twins booed amongst their shenanigans. Lupin looked to Arthur and they chuckled to themselves.

"It's Hermione!" Neville called, drawing everyone's attention to the path.

Ginny squinted her eyes, it looked like someone else was with her. A man she didn't recognise. Lupin stood on alert and Padfoot took his place by Harry's side.

"Mum!" Ron said, "That's him, Mr Gaunt,"

Molly narrowed her gaze, scrutinising the man's every detail.

"Wow Harry! That was amazing," Hermione enthused as she came over to Harry.

Mr Gaunt joined, being confident and charming as ever. Although, he wasn't aloof to the stares he was getting from the other three adults.

"Mr Gaunt, is it?" Arthur inquired passive aggressively. Something, Harry found unsettling.

Mr Gaunt played along, "Yes, and you Sir?"

"Arthur Weasley," He responded. Arthur wasn't sure what reaction he expected from him, but Mr Gaunt didn't seem to care about his family name.

"Well, good to meet the people who fancy themselves responsible for Harrison's well-being," Mr Gaunt answered with a bittersweet tone of accusation.

Padfoot growled at the statement. In fairness to Arthur, he didn't react which was applaudable. "Well I must admit, you definitely don't look an Albanian Woodsman here to sell snake milk," Arthur commented, causing Mr Gaunt to raise an eye brow somewhat confused.

The twins sniggered, Ginny giggled and Hermione struggled to suppress a smile. Harry on the other frowned, he had really appreciated Mr Gaunt's help.

Mr Gaunt shrugged it off and regained his charming smile. "Unfortunately not, now if I may, I'd like to share a few words with Harrison," he stated.

Arthur eyed him over one more time without saying a word.

Harry felt obligated to say something. After everything that had happened, he wanted to talk with Mr Gaunt alone.

"Mr Weasley," He pleaded, "He did help me prepare for the trial,"

Arthur exchanged a look with Lupin, who appeared equally as serious as he. Mr Gaunt was certainly an interesting person. Whether he could be trusted with Harry was another matter. Despite his own judgement advising against it, Dumbledore hadn't intervened. So, for now he would give Mr Gaunt the benefit of the doubt, until proven guilty.

"Very well," Arthur decided, provoking a shocked look from Molly. "You can talk with Harry," He finished, once more glaring at him.

Quietly Neville, Ginny and Ron walked back down the path. Hermione joined them, finding the tension awkward. Molly herded the twins away and could be heard lecturing them about lies and Albanian woodsman. Arthur joined Lupin and set down the path too. Patfoot was the last to leave. He stalked up to Mr Gaunt's. Then stared directly into his eyes. To be certain that Mr Gaunt understood what he was. Then wandered down the path, making minimal effort to catch up with the others.

"I'm sorry about them…" Harry apologised.

"No, no, Harrison, they're just being careful, it's a dangerous time after all," Mr Gaunt assured him.

Harry looked at the ground. He wanted someone to see Mr Gaunt for what he was. Not a threat or a dark wizard, just a man who made went to great efforts to help Harry. Mr Gaunt, regardless what his peers thought, was no longer a stranger to him. Harry now considered Mr Gaunt a friend.

He lifted his head and met the gaze of Mr Gaunt. "Thank you," He said gratefully.

"Now Harrison…" Mr Gaunt tried to dismiss.

"No, thank you!" Harry repeated, "You were there for me, you listened and helped me; I've had a great time training under you, you're unlike any teacher I've had… and I've really enjoyed it so, thank you,"

Mr Gaunt was quiet for a moment. "You make it sound like it's we're done," He uttered, trying to withhold his disappointment.

Harry gave him a smile full of warmth. "This isn't the end, hopefully this is the start, because one thing I found out today is that I have a long way to go…" He commented.

"To go where?" Mr Gaunt asked, now a little curious.

Harry turned his face away and timidly confessed, "I suppose… where I am a confident and collected wizard... like you,"

Mr Gaunt was genuinely surprised. Not that it was uncommon for his followers to think of him that way. He hadn't expected Harrison to take to him so quickly. He chuckled at his own reaction. It was after all, what he wanted. Yet, his mind reminded him about his apprentice and a new mix of emotions started brewing in his chest.

"You know," He muttered with a bit of frustration, "When I saw you summon a broom instead of the egg, I was honestly infuriated Harrison, how could you learn so much, then forget when it mattered? But I suppose, in the end you proved my assumptions wrong,"

Harry hadn't even considered using the summoning charm on the egg. He felt like an idiot now realising how much simpler it could have been.

"You're a Gryffindor, aren't you? You've been one this whole time," Mr Gaunt acknowledged.

"Yeah…" Harry sheepishly confessed, "Sorry…"

Mr Gaunt rubbed his forehead uncomfortably. "No, it's my mistake, I got ahead of myself," He admitted, "But I guess, you're the right kind, Harrison,"

"I don't understand?" Harry said.

"Anyone can be a reckless twit," Mr Gaunt tried to explained, "And I admit, I'm disappointed that you're not exactly like me, I understand myself perfectly you see... and Gryffindors are just... confusing... What I'm meaning to say, is that I recognise you for what you are and nevertheless, I still appreciate it,"

Harry was still at a loss for what Mr Gaunt meant.

Mr Gaunt snorted, he was doing a horrible job. Harrison had really put him on the spot.

"I had an apprentice… Vincent… he was wonderful like you, an utter fascination to teach," He began to recall, "Sadly orphaned too, I guess I have soft spot for our a sort… Anyways, I had known him for about a year prior, he'd always ogle the display window at the shop I worked at; On slow days I'd teach him to play on the store's piano… he was very gifted, a musical virtuoso I'd say… Then one day he enters the shop looking a bit shell shocked; I asked him what the matter was and he just gave me his Hogwarts acceptance letter, I congratulated him but couldn't possibly fathom why he was so upset; It was then that he looked me in the eye and explained he spent that past three years on the street and couldn't possibly afford the required itinerary…"

"What did you do?" Harry asked with interest.

Mr Gaunt shrugged his shoulders and stated, "I got him what he needed and sent him off to Hogwarts," He continued, "A week later, I received a letter telling me he was sorted into Ravenclaw, I wasn't impressed… So, you're not the first one,"

Mr Gaunt studied over Harrison. He was a shabby looking boy, that would need fixing. However, his eyes were big, round and shimmered emerald green. A true magical gift to be born with. The boy's smile was sweet also. He could trick himself into thinking the boy was endearing… maybe. Indulge his imagination into feeling some affection for him. He put a halt on that train of thought. Affection was messy and painful. He knew he couldn't accept a delusional lie either.

Feeling his legs ache, Harry sat on the grass. "Do think I'm like Vincent?" He asked.

Mr Gaunt laughed. "No not at all, you're completely different which I'm thankful for," He reflected. "Two Vincent's would be a misery, so please, remain a Harrison," He joked.

Harry chuckled and Mr Gaunt joined him on the grass. Harry glanced at the man beside him, whoever Vincent might be, he was important to Mr Gaunt.

"What is he up to nowadays? Does he help with the movement?" He queried.

Mr Gaunt regretted telling Harrison about Vincent. He would have to answer a lot of questions now. With some hesitation, he said, "Vincent doesn't do much… He's… well… hmm…"

Harry caught onto the hint, "Oh…"

He would have apologised, however, Mr Gaunt always brushed off apologies. He didn't want to seem rude either, but unfortunately his curiosity got to his mouth before his logic, "What happened? I mean… sorry…"

Mr Gaunt waved his hand in the air dismissing Harrison's apologetic mutterings. "He was shot by a muggle and I was late in finding him," He explained bluntly, "But that's that and…"

He had lost his words. Harrison had wrapped his arms tightly around him. The boy squeezed him tight. He felt Harrison's magic try and shroud him. Mr Gaunt looked down at the boy, who head was pressed against his chest. It wasn't right, He was supposed to protect Harrison. He embraced the boy with his own arms. Harrison was showcasing his naivety again, Mr Gaunt didn't need his empathy. It was his role to give Harrison support, not the other way around.

Harry turned his head and peered up to Mr Gaunt's ice blue eyes. The man's touch was cold while his eyes were confused and bothered, but he smiled at Harry nevertheless.

"I don't let death hurt me, Harrison" Mr Gaunt assured him, "Nor will I let it hurt you,"

Without understanding why, Harry felt comforted by Mr Gaunt's words.

Mr Gaunt loosened his hold and thankfully Harrison did the same. "Harrison," he uttered.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to work hard from now on… that includes your classes too," He instructed, "And I'll be seeing you twice a week as well,"

Harry felt as though his life had become a lot busier. "Why are you doing this?" He wondered aloud.

"Because I enjoy the effort," Mr Gaunt said as he got to his feet.

The pair then left down the path until Mr Gaunt gave his farewell and left on his separate way. That same night the common room was abuzz with cheers, music and celebrations. It was a good time, Harry was lifted into the air by his housemate a couple of times. The twins belted their chant which caused McGonagall to storm into the common room and order them to bed. Everyone was saddened by the abrupt end; however, Harry was a little grateful. He did enjoy the party but he'd enjoy sleep even more.

-~o~-

That evening, Mr Gaunt had found himself at Lestrange House. Rodolphus and Bella had thrown a party to celebrate Harrison's victory. Currently Fireworks were being set off, but he wasn't anywhere near them. He lingered beside an open window, alone in a dead-end corridor. The cool night breeze drifted in and refreshed his mind. He found it somewhat blissful. Yet, the day's frustrations still haunted him.

Typical of her behaviour, Bella went in search for him. In her favour, He knew she was a strong, powerful witch dedicated to the cause; And her ambition had motivated her to impressive feats. He unfortunately, had misinterpreted the focus of her efforts. Because of that, for a couples of months, he trained her. She learnt fast and for the most part, he was content with the progress. However, as time passed, it became apparent that her goal and focus was an utterly feminine one. He didn't waste any more time on her since, firstly because she was married.

Sure enough, she came down the corridor and tiptoed her way to his side. Bella was also known to have little regard for personal distance. Not that he ever made an effort to protest. She nugged her way into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. A woman's attention was never easily won, so for one pursue him so intensely was a complement, he supposed. There were crowds of men who'd long to have Bella after them. She was the first born of powerful heritage and generally pretty for a witch, not that he thought about it much. He personally found her company annoying, intriguing and somewhat predictable.

She slid her hand under his robe and stroked his linen shirt. "The Polyjuice has worn off, is that why you're hiding here?" She softly inquired, "Or is it something else?"

He strained his features. He knew her big glassy eyes were staring directly at his, but he refused to acknowledge them. "It has been a bothersome day," He answered dryly.

"My lord…" She whispered, "I offer nothing but comfort for you,"

He became tense. Rodolphus, ought to be ashamed of the woman he married, or at minimum embarrassed. The man's wife, who had yet to produce him an heir, was awfully talented at easing his tension. It was a shamefully french affair in some aspects. It was never about Bella of course. He wasn't enticed by her. She a follower and followers existed to be used.

Without meeting her eyes, he murmured, "Well… you ought to escort me to a room then,"

She giggled far too cheerfully for his liking. She dragged him from the window to an empty guess room nearby. It was what you'd expect from an old wizarding home, antique furniture, wall hangings and a chamber fire. The four-poster bed faced the fireplace from the opposite side of the room. Before the was a lounge chair and wine table. He didn't want to encourage her ideas, so he sat leisurely on the chair.

Bella drifted after her Lord, already unfastening her over-gown. He watched her attempt to seduce with him undressing. It was always over exaggerated and he never understood why she bothered. She smiled at him with her cheeks flushed. It disgusted him. Currently He was inclined to make an embarrassment out of her but he had other desires.

She was now in just her corset and chemise. Her fingers began tugging at her corset ties. He ordered her to stop. Her attitude faltered at the sound of his command. It seemed he was being more controlling than normal. Slowly came onto him. Slid her hand up his inner thigh, to just grace the zipper fold of his trousers. She took it back, and gazed up to meet his red eyes. He didn't respond, but He usually didn't. Again, she ran both palms up his inner thighs before carefully parting his legs.

"It's getting tedious," He criticised, "You know what I think of that,"

She muttered breathlessly in answer. He furrowed his glare at her.

"My Lord…" She uttered, bending her chest low into his torso while she fondled with his shirt buttons.

He snatched her wrists and clenched them with force. He had caught her by surprise. That was amusing, but he didn't want to be amused.

Bella wasn't sure what to do. He'd normally just let her do her part. Then tell her to cut it off when he was bored. Tonight, he was too frustrated. With her hand's locked in his grip, she leaned closer to kiss his neck.

He grunted and threw her off. She fell a considerable distance back. Hit the floor which dirtied her expensive white chemise. She knew something was off this time. He appeared visibly angry.

"What's wrong?" She asked, with all intention for arousal gone from her mind.

"Nothing, pleasure me," He demanded.

"You're not in the head-space," She observed.

He grinned cruelly at her. "I decide what happens here, Bella," He reminded her.

She was quiet. There was a consequence for not doing what he wanted. Reluctantly, she got to her feet once more.

She then cautiously drew closer and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

He eyed her intensely. "Hmm… lift your chemise," He said.

She did as she was told and pinched the sides of her cotton undergarment until her lace decorated underwear were in clear sight. He stared at them, paying little attention to the underwear itself. He took his time to study it. Like the way knees turned slightly in, making her hips seem rounder. He rubbed his chin, it wasn't enough.

Still holding her chemise up, she now stood right before the Lord. "What else?" She asked again.

"Turn around,"

She did, now showing him her bosom. It wasn't notably big or voluptuous. The downside of women from blood nobility is that they were tall, thin and not much else. With that said, he still welcomed the sight.

"Caress me with it," He instructed.

"Where?"

He exhaled with annoyance. "You know where," he uttered.

She came down on his lap. Her cheeks brushed pass his thighs and pushed down onto his crotch. Finally, he had gotten the correct kind of touch he wanted. She began moving her hips making her bosom rotate and massage him. He closed his eyes and focused down on the moving pressure.

"Lower," He requested.

She lowered her position. Now, the movements were caressing his sensitive areas. It was becoming enjoyable but he still didn't feel fully satisfied. He let her continue nonetheless. It was likely that, this was that most satisfaction he would get.

After sometime Bella was growing sore, it was an awkward stance he had put her in.

"My Lord…" She carefully suggested, "It would feel better if I removed…"

"Enough!" he drawled.

She stopped, making him open his eyes. "I didn't say to stop!" He commanded.

She stood straight, stretched then went to gather her garments. For a moment he watched her in disbelief. Now Enraged, he whipped out his wand and expelled the items from her grasp. She glared at him; Never would she betray her master, but tonight he was being an arse.

"What is it!?" She exasperated.

"How dare you give me such defiance!" He growled back.

"Come on!" She continued, "You're frustrated about something so just admit it,"

He was infuriated. She wanted to please him, didn't she? Give him her pleasure, shower him in love. Well clearly, she wanted it the other way around tonight. He'd have to remind her it wasn't about her silly desires, it was always about him. It had been a confusing and frustrating day so the pleasure, was at least what he deserved. It was ridiculous for the woman to expect he owed her something. He pointed his wand and sent a hex at her.

She dodged it and stammered back onto the wall.

"What is it hmmm?!" She began to nag manically, "The prophecy Severus told us?"

He was so overwhelmed with rage, he flung the cruciatus at her. She was blown back to the wall withering and convulsing in agony. He let it torture her for long tedious minutes before ending the curse. Once released, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

Panting heavily, she forced herself to continue, "No… No… Something else has your nickers in a twist!"

He stared at her, thinking wildly about what else he should inflict.

She managed to stand. "Harrison…?" She suggested.

He would kill her. It no longer mattered if she was a follower.

"Oh- It is Harrison!" She concluded, "Of course it would be, that's why you've been sitting there clenching that crystal,"

He quickly glanced to his hands. One was outstretched pointing his wand, whereas the other was indeed as Bella had said, squeezing the pendulum Harrison had given him.

"Do you want him here? So you can celebrate with him? I could find him for you, would you be content then!?," She pried.

He was fixated on the crystal in his hand. "He won't come… my thoughts won't summon him…" He murmured with distain.

Bella eased somewhat. His wand was still aimed at her, but he was too distracted to use it.

"It's one sided magic, he must think of me, it's unfair," He mindlessly continued, "He's so awful that boy; He pains me,"

She carefully her way etched closer to him, listening to his words but not breaking eye contact with the wand. "How insincere of him," She sympathised.

"Yet, he is nothing but sincere!" He exclaimed, "and innocent! and naïve!"

"Harrison is 14, my Lord," She stated.

"Well yes…" He uttered. He never liked being told the obvious.

"And you describe him like a child," She mentioned, kneeling beside him.

He looked down at her, annoyed that she had tricked him into speaking. Dispite that, there no reason to bother hexing her again so he let his wand hand fall.

She quietly giggled. "You don't actually want Harrison, the boy is a scruffy mess; You've merely come to the age, were a man wants to raise a son," She openly concluded, earning her a scowl from the Lord.

"You can have a baby, My Lord," She beamed, "You can have my first-born!"

He got to his feet, stormed across the room. Then returned just to roar, "I DON'T WANT AN INFANT! INFANTS ARE GAMBLES! IT MIGHT BE A GENIUS! IT MIGHT BE A SQUIB! I WILL DO WITHOUT THE RISK!"

"But you want a son!" She retaliated, getting to her feet also.

"I want Harrison…" He aggressively clarified.

Bella belted into laughter. "Harrison…? Timid wittle' Harry?" She mocked loudly, "He could never sit amongst the ranks, or even serve you as a Dark Prince,"

He peered down at her, a crazed smirk spread wide across his face. He wanted Harrison. He wanted him so desperately. Because despite his reluctance, he knew deep in his core, Harrison would make a magnificent prince. The boy would serve him best when his cause and followers inevitably fail him.

"Oh- Bella…" He charismatically sneered, "It only requires the slightest of changes to make a dark prince,"

The magic churning behind his unblinking eyes as he spoke, sent a shiver over Bella. It was admirable, she couldn't help but wonder what feats of black magic he would subject the boy to.

With his last word said, he briskly left for the chamber fireplace and flooed to his hideout. Bella watched him leave in awe. She hadn't expected Harrison to be the Lord's choice. In fact, she had expected no prince at all. She would have to pay close attention to the boy's progress, but that could wait. For now, she was obliged to take more of a liking to Harrison… For her own sake rather than the boy's.

* * *

Just letting you know that updates are going to slow down. I've got a big project happening which will be taking priority. With that said, I am still writing this fic.  
Nevertheless, thank you for support :)


	5. The Dark Wizard

**The Dark Wizard**

* * *

It was defense against the dark arts and Professor Moody was late. Harry was the only Gryffindor boy seated. The rest of the boys were crowded around the desk, staring down at him. Harry didn't acknowledge their gaze. His head was stuck looking blankly at a crumpled prophet.

"You're the worst," Seamus sneered.

"We bloody trusted you," Dean followed.

Ron snatched the paper and quoted, "legendary Harry Potter has taken to the shadows and devoted himself to black magic."

Harry didn't react.

"He manged to bewitch his dragon, a feat which is only possible by use of the imperious curse," Ron finished.

Harry still didn't react.

"Well? Aren't you going to explain yourself?" demanded Dean.

"Harry, we know you're not some dark wizard!" Seamus said.

"Listen, we're trying to help! Mr Gaunt forced you to do it, didn't he? That's what dad thinks," said Ron.

"Shut it, Weasley!" Draco yelled upon entry, "he doesn't have to explain himself to you, not after the way you've treated him,"

Hermione looked up from her studies to give Harry a sympathetic glance.

"Whatever Malfoy! We all know you and your gang are in on the plot too!" Ron said. "that's how he's controlling you, aye Harry? He's just surrounding you with enemies!"

Standing at the back of the crowd, Neville said, "Harry, if Mr Gaunt's controlling you for prize money, then we can go tell Dumbledore together."

The rest of the crowd nodded in support. Draco rolled his eyes.  
"That stupid newspaper also said that Harry is in love with Pansy, are you going to convince yourselves that Mr Gaunt was behind that too!" he said.

"Well duh!" Ron exclaimed, "someone has to persuade him to carry through!"

Draco broke into a fit of laughter, intense enough to make his eyes water. Crab and Goyle quickly joined too.

Even Hermione found herself sniggering. She shut her textbook and looked pointedly at Ron. "Harry hates Pansy, she's utterly annoying!" she said.

Ron scrunched his face at her in response. "She's got more of a chance than you, miss bratty face!" he said.

Hermione huffed at him and returned to her study.

Ron's poked his tongue at her then returned to Harry. "Harry, I thought we were over this!" he said.

Harry couldn't believe Ron's attitude. He seemed to think that since Harry survived the first challenge, everyone were friends again. That wasn't the case, Harry wasn't going waste time with people who didn't appreciate Mr Gaunt's effort. Not even Arthur and Molly Weasley were willing to give him a try. Everyone just showed his new friend a blatant cold shoulder. He didn't think he'd ever say it, but Draco was more friendlier company by comparison.

The pair had started to spend more time together. Draco showed him places he never knew existed. For example, in the dungeons there was a games room with darts and billiards. Anyone could use it but it was Slytherin's best kept secret. Harry spent most of his breaks there, talking about quidditch strategies over a game of snooker. He would have spent more time with Hermione, but the library was becoming over run with fangirls of Victor Krum.

Draco paced the desks partings a little. "Just leave him alone," he whined.

There was a loud metal clang from the door. Moody had arrived.  
"What's this?" he gruffly said, eyeing each standing student, One by one. They all nervously took their seats. His limped march banged its way over to Harry's desk. No one said a word. He snatched the newspaper from the desk, peered at it for exactly one second before burning it. The ashes drifted over right Ron's head.  
"You all think Potter's gone Dark, huh?" he bellowed. "Cursed a dragon and now he's a dark wizard?"  
He surveyed the class. The question was not rhetorical, he wanted an answer.  
"None of you would know a dark wizard if they stood right before you," he shouted. "And as for Potter, the imperious curse was created to subdue dragons. That's why many have a chip in their scales. So, I'd be congratulating his aim."

The class had adverted their gaze. However, Harry risked a glance at the professor. Surprisingly, Moody gave an encouraging wink in return. Somehow that was enough to make Harry smile.

"Right then!" Moody said on his way to the front of the class, "you all better be opening your textbooks to page 314. You're going to copy the first paragraph about disorientation spells."

The lesson went on as normal. A fleeting moment of book work followed by intense practical training. Moody didn't like a practical approach, he relished it. Seamus once joked that Moody was training them for war. In a way Moody was, after all, he was always paranoid about Dark Wizards.

-~o~-

It was dinner. Ron, Fred and George watched with shock. Harry had a stack of books on the table and was studying furiously as if Snape had his wand aimed at his head. The four of them completely ignored everything Dumbledore said during his speech.

"What are you doing, you madman!" Fred uttered.

"Yeah, Harry? That charms test is a good week away." Ron said, "You've got heaps of time."

The Weasley trio didn't understand. When Mr Gaunt said he expected better grades, what he actually meant was best-of-the-class, or maybe the entire school. Every time they trained, Mr Gaunt enquired about his schoolwork with such nonchalant ease, it was deceiving.

Harry was certain the man could detect lies. If he tried to deny the truth, Mr Gaunt's left eye would twitch with repulsion. Then, in the middle of the forbidden forest, he would be forced to recite an old incantation from memory. It was a different every time and it would be horribly long too. If he made a single mistake then he'd have to restart from the beginning. Suffice to say, Harry had gotten familiar with spoken Latin.

One time, he decided to be Honest and confessed to Mr Gaunt that studying for divination was a waste of his time. Mr Gaunt was livid. The reward for telling the truth was the chance for Harry to defend himself. The punishment was the hardest duel he had ever fought.

Now, Harry had found it in his interest to do his best in class. It was the least troublesome thing to do. He was annoyed with Mr Gaunt over it. His way of expressing his concern was overly ambitious and unreasonable.

"Put down the book, you look like a dork," said George.

Harry stared at the three. "No," he said, then continued to study.

Maybe, if Mr Gaunt saw Harry attempt his best to get the top grade, he wouldn't be so bothered if didn't. Harry struggled to focus. The extra pressure had made him frustrated. Maybe Ron was right, Mr Gaunt was a dead weight who wasn't helpful, instead, demanding.

 _I shouldn't have to repeat – surely, you're clever enough – you've proven yourself capable  
_ Mr Gaunt's bothered tone rang in his head like an unreachable alarm clock.

He would have a screaming fit if Harry called it quits. Nonetheless, Harry longed to tell Mr Gaunt to back off. After all, he wasn't his parent or professor. Not even Molly and Arthur harassed him like this. Lupin had been his teacher and he never bothered Harry to the extent Mr Gaunt had.

Like lighting, horror struck him. Tonight, he was supposed to meet Mr Gaunt. Harry freaked. He hurried out to his dorm and changed into his neatest pants and cleanest shirt. Appearances mattered to Mr Gaunt. then rushed out into the cold autumn air, almost jogging to the forest. Sometimes he wished that they could met someplace warmer.

Making his way through the forest, his mind was frantic. He would be late. Mr Gaunt would not be pleased. Harry wanted to stop and go back, eat ice-cream for dessert and forget about the charms test. The thought was comforting but he couldn't snub Mr Gaunt. He had done so much. And when things were good, they were the best. He wanted to make Mr Gaunt proud but couldn't comprehend the level of work he demanded of him.

Clutching his pendulum, he was running. Hopefully, he wasn't too late. He wanted a good catch up or something positive. Hermione hasn't been as supportive as she used to be. Nowadays, she was dismissive about things.

He ran into something and almost fell back but two firm hands grabbed his sides and kept him straight.

"Harrison?"

Harry came out of his thoughts and found himself in Mr Gaunt's hold. Mr Gaunt didn't look angry. In fact, he seemed concerned.  
"You forgot your cloak," he said.

Harry had a symphony of explanations in his head. None of them exited his mouth.

Mr Gaunt stretched his lips. A typical sign that said he was bothered.  
"Come here," he said, outstretching an arm over Harry's shoulders, wrapping him under his warm cloak. "Tell me what's bothering you,"

Harry was confused. He had no idea why Mr Gaunt was acting this way.  
"Aren't I late?" he asked.

"No, we're meeting tomorrow. Unless you want to train now, but I'd recommend against it. It's too cold for that." He said.

Harry came a day early. Embarrassment burned in him like hot coals. He shook off Mr Gaunt's arm and shifted away. He didn't look at his mentor. The man had a searching look in his eye, as if he was always trying to decipher what Harry was thinking. Harry loathed it. He wanted to tell Mr Gaunt to quit it.  
"I don't know what's wrong, okay?!" he said.

Mr Gaunt didn't answer but Harry had his attention.

He didn't like that. "I'm sorry! It's my fault, isn't it? I dragged you out here over nothing, I'm just really disappointing," Harry was just talking, saying anything to force distance between himself and Mr Gaunt's eyes.  
"I'm a lazy, rash, gryffindor boy who's lost his wits. I just can't be the best, I'm not the best. But you only want the best, why do you even waste your time on me? Why I do I waste my time on you? Everyone thinks you're a dark wizard! So, everyone thinks I'm a dark wizard! Maybe I am? I don't know! I've used an unforgivable on a dragon, is that dark? Am I bad now, have I already failed everyone, has Voldemort won?"

Harry lost his words after he accidentally caught a glimpse of Mr Gaunt's expression. It looked like he wanted to laugh, yell and lecture all at the same time.

Mr Gaunt exhaled. Took a moment and collected himself. "We're going back to mine," he decided.

"Why?" Harry said in frustration.

"Because Dumbledore has put strange ideas in your head and the war has made you paranoid. Now come on," He said, pulling Harry to his side.

They apparated away. This time to a lighthouse. Harry glanced around the hexagonal interior. The furniture was different but the stacks of books, clutter and numerous artifacts were the same. Mr Gaunt ushered him to a chair by the fire. He then gently draped a quilt over Harry shoulders.

There was a loud crashing from outside. Harry glanced out one of the narrow windows. It was harrowing down with rain outside. He couldn't see anything beyond that. Then a kettle whistled prompting Mr Gaunt to finish making some tea.

He brought a cup over to Harry. "It's well sugared."

Harry peered at the liquid in his cup, Pitch black. He would have thought it was coffee but even that had a brown tint to it. He took a sip to be polite. It was overly sweet, he tasted that much, the rest of the flavour was a mystery.

Mr Gaunt sat in a vintage rocking chair opposite him. Harry wouldn't have picked it to be the kind of thing he would own. However, as Mr Gaunt pushed the chair into gentle motion with the tip of his foot, it seemed to suit him. Mr Gaunt cradled his tea in his hands, staring out into the rainy abyss outside, his mind elsewhere.

It was peaceful, there in the small quiet room. Harry got to share Mr Gaunt's space, His home. His body protected under a homely quit, with a cup of sugary tea by a crackling fire. His previous worries somehow left his mind. Everything felt right. He wanted to say it was like the burrow but that didn't feel like an accurate description.

Mr Gaunt sighed. "This is one of those conversations that needs to be done right," he said, still partly thinking his words through. "In a respectful, open-minded sense,"

Harry didn't say anything and took another sip of tea.

Thunder roared outside, Mr Gaunt proceeded unfazed, "I think it best to start with the elephant in the room. So, as scary as the drama is, this war isn't your fight Harrison. You are under no obligation to rally under Dumbledore just because he's your headmaster. That's an unreasonable expectation,"

Harry had no idea about the 'war' Mr Gaunt kept on mentioning. Things seemed peaceful to him. Though, he hasn't seen much of wizarding Brittan so it's not like he knew for certain.

"As for the Dark Lord… one unforgivable spell won't make you a death eater. In that area, he has no interest in you. After all, you're just a Hogwarts boy."

Harry laughed. Then stopped. Mr Gaunt was visibly offended by the impulsive reaction.  
"Sorry, I just know he does," Harry cautiously said. He should have explained the whole story about his scar when they first met.

"Harrison," Mr Gaunt growled. "I assure you, the Dark Lord isn't interested. Besides, you'd be wasted amongst death eaters. He'd probably prefer you to continue study, reach your potential and become a cunning, young wizard." He then paused awkwardly. "And loyal… very loyal..." he added in afterthought.

Without thinking, Harry laughed again but stopped.  
"You don't understand," he said. "he killed my parents and left me with the scar. It's because of him that stuck with the Dursleys."

For a moment, Harry genuinely mistook Mr Gaunt's ice-blue eyes for red. Clearly, he had said something rude. Harry could feel the rage emanating from Mr Gaunt's poised body. Thankfully, the emotion disolved like a fuse leading to a dud explosive.

"Harrison, don't you dare believe such lies, It was Dumbledore who left you with those disgusting muggles," said Mr Gaunt.

Harry didn't respond. He didn't understand what Mr Gaunt was trying to do.

"Trust me," Mr Gaunt attempted to say soothingly. "for all they say about the Dark Lord, he wouldn't do that. There's nothing to gain out of orphaning pure children,"

"He's tried to kill me multiple times," Harry insisted.

"No, he hasn't."

"Yes! He has!"

"Harrison," Mr Gaunt warned. "The Dark Lord has never tried to kill you!"

They locked eyes.

"He killed them." Harry said, "and he wants to kill me too."

Mr Gaunt was quiet for long time. He stared at Harry, his eyes dug at the boy. "He would never harm you."

"And how would you know?" Harry suspiciously questioned.

"We've brushed shoulders," Mr Gaunt said.

Mr Gaunt gripped his arm rests. The conversation was going terribly. If the topic was elaborated further, more lies would be needed to cover the ultimate truth.

Harry's eyes widen. Ron had been right. The revelation sent his heart racing. Just who was Mr Gaunt?  
He put down his cup and shook the quilt from his shoulders. He stood, eyes still locked with Mr Gaunt's.

"Harrison," the man tried to persuade, "let me explain…"  
He sounded so warm and gentle but It was deceiving. Harry knew he had to leave. The man was out of touch like he came from another time.

"Take me back," Harry demanded.

Mr Gaunt's mind succumbed to chaos. Harrison was lost. He could see it in the boy's eyes. He rejected him. Mr Gaunt had been rejected. That couldn't be allowed. It needed to be fixed. Harrison was his own, fate's gift only for him. Harrison couldn't leave, he wasn't allowed, he had to stay.

However, the boy was too heavily indoctrinated by the order. That was why this happed. After all, he couldn't forget an infant that survived his own killing curse. Harrison had been fed lies. He had to be liberated. Clearly, the order wanted to manipulate the boy. Unfortunately, Harrison's salvation would have to be done with careful planning.

Not that Harrison would accept such a gesture now but that wouldn't be a problem for long. The boy was cornered, only he could take Harrison back to Hogwarts. They could have a second try with a softer conversation. And if they were going to redo it, Mr Gaunt may as well as use the opportunity to indulge his whimsy.

Mr Gaunt was back to his relaxed self. It set Harry on edge.

"I'll be honest, I'm good at getting what I want but I'm just so terrible at wanting things." said Mr Gaunt

Harry's eyes darted around the room looking for a way out. The only exit was behind Mr Gaunt.

"It's embarrassing but I've been playing out this little fantasy in my mind, rather low of me really. But imagine you and I, standing over a pathetic mud-blood. You, so close at my side that I can feel your body warmth. And I, gently guiding your timid arm to aim, while your beautiful emerald eyes water with hesitation. Then with some encouragement, you whisper the incantation and effortlessly execute the spell. It'd be your first kill,"

Harry felt a weight drop in his chest. He had to get out and leave. Mr Gaunt was very bad.

His optimism drowned when Mr Gaunt stood. The man was much taller than Harry, notably stronger too. He took a single step forward and managed get an arm around Harry's torso, constricting him. A bone white wand emerged from the other free hand and aimed at Harry's skull.  
"Pardon these actions," Mr Gaunt said. "I can't lose you."

There was no escape, Harry knew it. His though mind was half way to the door, his body was frozen in Mr Gaunt's grasp. The man smiled down at him. Too little action, too late, Harry was at his mercy.

After a long-dreaded minute locked in Mr Gaunt's unavoidable gaze, the man finally said, "Obliviate."

The boy blacked out. Harrison went limp in Mr Gaunt's arm. He looked down at his boy. The child still his prized prince. He carefully placed Harrison back onto his chair, rewrapping the quilt around him. Then went about making a new batch of tea. A new flavour of course, the scent of the original might trigger a fit of absente memoriae. If that happened, then Harrison would have to be taken to St Mungo's.

-~o~-

Harry's hazy eyes opened. He felt strangely numb in the head.

"Harrison."  
The voice was soft sounding, it reminded him of someone.

Harry's vision came into focus. Mr Gaunt was kneeling over him, looking worried.

"Harrison?"

Harry's mind was blank. The was only dizziness in his head. He just wanted to sleep the feeling off.

"Come on now."

Harry shut his eyes and felt himself drift away again.

Mr Gaunt cupped Harry's cheek in his hand and softly caressed it. "Wake up, Harrison," he whispered.

Harry smiled at the touch and blinked his eyes back open. Mr Gaunt's mouth nervously twitched into a curve. Something must have happened. Harry tried to ask what but moaned instead.

"Hush, a lot has happened," Mr Gaunt said.

Harry tensed his brows confused.

"You don't remember?" Mr Gaunt questioned.  
He took his hand away to readjust the quilt around Harry.

Harry didn't answer. He just admired the gentle man before him. He wasn't being his usual self but his sincere concern was nice.

Mr Gaunt showed a slight frown. "Not even a small detail?" he rephrased.

Harry was too tired to respond. It was like he woke in the infirmary, but in Mr Gaunt's house instead.

Mr Gaunt got a cup and filled it with freshly brewed tea. Floral fumes erupted from the liquid. He held the cup out to Harry's mouth. Harry eyed it, unsure what to make of the gesture.

"It will help the with drowsiness," Mr Gaunt insisted.

Harry leaned forward and was overcome by a wave of weakness. He could barely lift his arm to take the cup.

Mr Gaunt eased him upright and moved the cup closer to his mouth. Harry took a sip, it tasted sweet, like sucking on honey drops. Immediate relief came over him. The dizzying numbness in his head melted away, giving warmth and strength to his body. He was still confused. His memories felt blurred, like an artist got a paint scraper and smeared his mind. The last of what he could recall was hurrying through the forbidden forest. Somehow, from there, he ended up in this hexagonal room.

Mr Gaunt noticed Harry's confused observations.  
"You were in a panic so I brought you here. Then you just fainted, it gave me a bit of a scare," He said.

Harry buried himself deeper into the quilt. He didn't care much about how he came here.

Mr Gaunt smiled at him. The boy was sweet when he was exhausted. Placing tea cup on a nearby table, he gave Harry's hair a ruffle. Then went to a tiny kitchenet in the corner.  
"Have you eaten?" he asked.

Remembering that he walked out of the great hall before food was served, Harry shook his head.

"I'll cook us some bacon and eggs then," he decided.  
Mr Gaunt retrieved the ingredients and was soon frying away. The room began to fill with the smell of bacon.

Harry carefully moved closer to the kitchenette, bringing the quilt along with him. Even with the fire crackling, the room was still chilly. He sat on a stool by a small cluttered table. One half was clear enough to fit a plate and maybe a glass, while the rest was covered in maps. He couldn't help but look at them. He often wondered about the things Mr Gaunt had. Observing the topography before him, he noticed one was titled Godric's Hollow. That was where his parents used to live. On the map various house plots were marked with a red cross.

An echo boomed from outside, snapping Harry from his focus. He looked to a window to see what the sound was. It was pitch black outside, all he could see were streams of raindrops reflecting back light. He hadn't noticed the intense storm raging outside.

"Bon Appetit," Mr Gaunt announced as he placed a plate before Harry. He then hurried to clear the rest of the table for himself.

Harry looked at his plate, it was what he considered Dursley portions. There were three large rashers of bacon next to thick slices of bread, topped with sunny side up eggs. Once Mr Gaunt had given him some cutlery, he was eating away. It was delicious. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until the food was in his mouth.

Mr Gaunt ate with him. He seemed pleased that Harry was enjoying the meal.

"That was really good," Harry said, remembering his manners, "thank you."

"No worries, it's nice to have company for once," Mr Gaunt answered.

Harry's throat tightened. He had fainted right in front of Mr Gaunt. That was an embarrassing realisation.  
"I have no idea what happened," he confessed. "the last thing I can recall was being in the forbidden forest, I don't even know why I was there."

"Harrison, it's alright. I doubt you could stop yourself from fainting," Mr Gaunt assured him.

Harry took a bite from the last piece of bread and egg. He didn't think he could eat so much but his appetite seemed to think otherwise.  
"I don't know, there's been a lot going on. Nothing big, just one small thing after the other. I don't feel as comfortable in Hogwarts as I used to."

"How so?"

After a hesitant pause, Harry said, "there's so much drama because of the tournament. Nobody trusts me or listens to what I say. All of Gryffindor is watching me like a hawk because they think I'm becoming a dark wizard."

Mr Gaunt chuckled. "You're not going dark Harrison, it's not in your nature," he said, lifting Harry's mood.  
"I imagine that if you implemented dark magic, you would have done so out of necessity. Which is how it should be treated, respectfully. That won't make you a dark wizard. Trust me, I've met quite a few."

"Yeah, it's silly thinking. Unfortunately, no one seems to see it that way," Harry said.

Mr Gaunt sighed. "It's a stigma that's hard to escape, most of what's in this room is considered dark magic by ministry standards," he told Harry, "magic isn't light or dark, Wizards are corruptible beings and that's where the problem lies. In fact, my movement have found evidence suggesting that the ministry has intentionally made many areas of magical practice forbidden."

Harry finished off his plate and curiously asked, "Why would they do that?"

"It's a way of controlling magic. They dwindle it down to an acceptable, manageable level. It's done slowly of course," Mr Gaunt explained. "The consequences are terrible, art forms are lost along with recorded knowledge. Education is affected the most, with each generation that graduates from Hogwarts becoming weaker."

"Does that mean I'm weaker?" Harry said. He didn't want to consider that Tom Riddle might have gotten a better education than him.

"Not at all, if you work hard and do your best, you'll be a brilliant wizard," said Mr Gaunt.

Harry felt a bit relieved. "Does it have something to do with the statute of secrecy?" he asked.

"Partly," Mr Gaunt answered. "the general belief is that weaker wizards are easier to hide from muggles. It also makes it easier for the muggle-borns to practice magic."

Harry didn't entirely believe what Mr Gaunt was suggesting. Hermione was a muggle-born and she was more talented than most of the pure-bloods.

"It's a real issue, Harrison," Mr Gaunt said, sensing Harry's doubt.  
He stood and retrieved a book from a stack behind him. He returned, flicking through the pages before settling on a spread.  
"Benseman Mahler explains it the best."  
He took a deep breath then read aloud, " _I know it to be true that a child of pure magical heritage will be well versed in the magical arts. Not because any special hereditary gift or especially magical blood. Rather, because of the context which they are raised in. For such child everything has magic, its existence is unquestioned from the beginning. A child of pure parentage can approach magic with fearless ease. More convenient yet, the child not only has access to an entire schooling but also an extended family worth of magical knowledge. Preservation of the old ways is fundamental for magical teaching. We have already lost so much ancient magic over the centuries. Passing on family potion recipes and secret spells is a key part of maintaining the magical ability. So, I do believe witches and wizards raise talented and magically adept children."_

Harry listened to Mr Gaunt's reading. He didn't appreciate of tone of the author _._ Crab and Goyle weren't anything special. Neville wasn't exactly confident with magic either. After a deep breath Mr Gaunt continued.

" _Now, I require you to consider a muggle-born child. The resources which a pure-blood child has at disposal, a muggle-born lacks completely. It is hard to teach a muggle-born magic. There is no foundation to work upon. To a muggle-born all magic is new magic. They will be slow. Which is completely expected and not at all wrong. Magic is an overwhelming force to understand. What concerns me is their hesitant approach. Muggle-borns tend to avoid risks with magic. They will be weaker by consequence. With that said, the wider context gives justification as to why that is. Muggle society does not champion magical excellence. If two muggles produced a child who unknowingly conjures an object, it is a miracle, no matter how insignificant the act of magic is. Many reputable studies on muggle culture indicate that a minor act of magic is held in higher regard than a feat of magical excellence. The power of magic is feared by muggles. Therefore Muggle-borns can't be magically brilliant. They are required to be nothing more than a magician. Failure to do so would put them in a troublesome position."_

So, pure-bloods are better exposed to magic and muggle-borns are pressured to be normal. That was something Harry already knew. He still was a lost as to why Mr Gaunt was reading him this.

" _We now come to Hogwarts, a controversial institute since its founding. Personally, I find public magically schooling vastly preferable to private home-tutoring. It provides our youth with a playground to learn and more importantly, safety to fail. I praise Hogwarts because I praise freedom of magical expression. It's wonderful that our children are given it when they need it most. However, the curriculum is certainly worthy of its criticism. The downfall of educating large groups is that it tends to cater for lesser capable. The objective is quaintly instead of quality. The professors want their class to control magic wisely, not have a student preform greatness. Fair, but when you have a pure-bloods sharing desks with muggle-borns, problems arise. The pure-blood starts with a level of magical control because their family has taught them prior. While the muggle-borns believe they're a miracle but are scared to be anything more. So, the professors often choose to cater to the muggle-borns. The purebloods are left alone as most of them are on track to passing the criteria. Eventually, the class appears to be at the same level, with some exceptions here and there. From outside looking in, all is well. Except it isn't, talent has been denied. A generation has become weaker. If we want to preserve magic, then the preservation must start in the classroom. Otherwise, over the generations, magic will dwindle down to nothing and we be nothing more than magicians."_

Harry didn't say anything. He wanted to disagree outright, but Benseman had made a valid argument. He remained confused about the point of it. Most of that was just a more fleshed out explanation of what Mr Gaunt had already said.

Mr Gaunt snapped the book shut and coughed a bit. It was an awfully long piece to read aloud.  
"If wizards are becoming weaker then muggles are becoming stronger," he stated.

Harry didn't get what he was hinting at.

Mr Gaunt placed the book on the table then collected the dishes. "It's a strategic move, we're being weakened on purpose. Magic is a power which becomes an influence. Muggles fear magic, they fear the influence, therefore wizards must go," He said while rising plates.

"Are you saying muggle-borns are making wizards weaker," Harry asked with an accusing tone.

Mr Gaunt returned to his seat. He leaned in, staring into Harry's eyes with invested interest. "No, not at all. I'm saying they're a means of weakening magic," he said, smiling oddly.

Harry pulled back from Mr Gaunt's gripping stare. It was like he had fallen down the rabbit hole. Despite all of Mr Gaunt's good characteristics, his beliefs were the complete opposite of his friends. That was probably why Ron hated him so much. To him Mr Gaunt was on par with Mr Malfoy. Then an idea came to Harry's head. He dreaded the thought but it demanded to be confirmed.

"Are you a death eater?" His question earned a stern look from Mr Gaunt.

"No."

"Do you know any?"

Harry was answered with a smirk. "Plenty."

Harry's head flipped. Mr Gaunt was good but also unnervingly bad. His mind has a sudden revelation. He knew the word that described Mr Gaunt and it surprised him.  
"Are you dark?" He asked.

Mr Gaunt's ice-blue eyes shone when he said, "Wonderfully so."

Harry quietly chuckled. It was the only response he could think of. Ron was right, Mr Gaunt was a dark wizard. yet, somehow it wasn't nearly as terrible as Harry thought it would be. Mr Gaunt hadn't changed, he was still caring and helpful. It was just odd to know, he hadn't met a dark wizard before. Well, he had met some but they didn't really count.

"What are you laughing at?" Mr Gaunt asked.

"I don't know, this is different." Harry said.

Mr Gaunt's charming attitude had returned. "See? There's nothing bad about dark magic, I'm the living proof," he said.

Harry smiled like he was starting to understand the world better. "Yeah."

-~o~-

Mr Gaunt had escorted Harry back to where he found him. He said he didn't think it safe for him to be in the lighthouse but he was uncomfortable with the idea of Harry returning after all that happened. Harry was given another sachet of the special floo powder to use only in an emergency.

Harry wandered through the forbidden forest. He used to be scared of the place, now it was just normal. He smirked remembering how back in first year Voldemort almost killed him here. It was odd how things changed since then.

Panting and rustling suddenly chased after him. Harry flicked out his wand and sharply took in his surroundings. There was a person nearby, he could tell from the type of noise.

Igor Kakaroff came into view. Harry never liked the look of the grungy man. It didn't help that Sirius said he had been a death eater.

"Harry, Oh- Merlin! you're Harrison… Harry Potter, you're Harrison," Igor sputtered through pants.

Harry glared at him. The only who got to call him Harrison was Mr Gaunt.

Igor crouched over, resting his hands on his knees. From the way he was panting, harry might have thought the man had ran a marathon.  
"Look, that man…" He stared pointedly at Harry as he spoke, "He's trouble. trust me, I'd know. And you may not believe me, but you know too. Just end it now, I know what's happening, you've got a chance… but Harry, Oh- you've got to end it… yes? finish this."

They stared at the other. Minutes passed, nothing was said. Harry slowly turned his back on Igor and began to leave. The oddest noise came from Igor, it was like a huffed whine.

"Harry, surely you know something is odd about him. That magic of his, the power he has, look inside yourself and you'll recognise it. He's dangerous, playing into your weaknesses. You'll end up broken, an empty shell of what you currently are," Igor persisted.

Harry continued walking. "You don't know a thing about Mr Gaunt and I," he uttered.

Igor gave an odd crack of laughter. "Mr Gaunt?" He stumbled after Harry. "Oh- he's a slippery bastard for sure. Harry, you've known that man since you were a baby."

Harry ignored him. It seemed everyone hated Mr Gaunt. just because Mr Gaunt was a dark wizard, doesn't mean he was an evil wizard. The fact he wasn't a death eater was plenty of proof.

"Harry!" Igor shouted, "Don't make this bloody mistake. We've all been at his mercy before, quit now. Continue and you will ruin your life."

Harry snapped around and glared at Igor Kakaroff. "Shut up, just because he isn't in your death eater ranks doesn't mean you can stop me from seeing him!" he said.

Igor laughed hard. He got close to losing his voice. His entire body shook with the noised but it seemed more like fear. "Oh- it's because I was a death eater, that I can say this. That man, was the worst thing to have ever happen to you. You have the warning boy, I can't believe you don't see it, but hey- he's that good at legitimens I suppose," he said with a rasp.

With that, Igor shuffled away. Harry eyed his movements, frowning to himself. Mr Gaunt had gone from being suspected death eater to suspicious dark lord. What a joke, if anyone knew a dark lord, it was Harry. Voldemort tried to kill five times so far. Mr Gaunt hadn't shown the slightest inclination to even harm him. In fact, it was annoying how protective Mr Gaunt was. He wouldn't let a single spell from Rodolphus's wand hit Harry. Implying Mr Gaunt was You-Know-Who was sheer stupidity. Igor probably saw Mr Gaunt's mentorship as an unfair advantage in Harry's favour and sought to stop it.

Harry managed to get to bed without any trouble. The teachers didn't seem to notice much these days. He looked forward to sleep. It was like returning home to someone. A person whose name escaped him, but he knew them very well, like an old friend. He settled under his blankets. The nights were getting colder but somehow, he was always perfectly comfortable before sleep. His eyes closed, casting him out into the darkness. There, the nameless person waited. Like always, they caught Harry's dreaming mind and cradled it close.


	6. Care and Parcels

The last three weeks had been turbulent sleeping. Harry's mind would not stop thinking. It was a dismal effort to lie still. He'd get hot, cast off the covers then catch shivers and pull them back over. There was no breaking in the cycle. Harry re-fluffed his pillow. Ron was gurgling a snore from his mouth. One final bat of the pillow and Harry gave up.

It was Hermione who started it. One visit from Lucius Malfoy and she had suddenly changed her opinion about Mr Gaunt. He couldn't hide his reaction about it. Mr Gaunt had yet to teach him the special trick for concealing one's state-of-mind.

" _Harry, that Kyototon was trouble."_ Hermione persisted at every chance.

" _See that, Hermione gets it. Hermione knows. I can't fathom why you don't. Even Lucius Malfoy is worried, think about that. Of all people, bloody Lucius Malfoy!"_ Ron began to talk like he was a divination teacher. _"I can see it, Harry. Big trouble."_

Harry wished Hermione had stayed on his side. Then it wouldn't be him against Gryffindor house. Hermione kept pushing this idea of written spells. Magic that only takes affect when read. She was adamant that the note he delivered was one such spell. He ignored her. Whatever happened between her and Lucius was their business.

He was too busy trying to be the top-class student Mr Gaunt expected him to be. His grades had never been so high, there was a special kind of rush to earning full marks. He was gaining some confidence for the tournament tasks. He and Mr Gaunt were still deciphering the egg. Currently, the ear-aching object was with Mr Gaunt, since he was 'in-the-know' and had some people who could sort it out.

As Mr Gaunt put it, _"you have enough work already, Harrison. The clue would steal time away from your training and study."_

Sadly, the clue had been replaced by another burdensome task. Harry needed a dance partner. The Yule Ball was taking place on Christmas Eve. He hated the idea from the start but was a champion, so his attendance was mandatory. He felt like his Obsidian Bay Christmas with Mr Gaunt was being stolen from him. Every time Harry met with Mr Gaunt, talk of Christmas plans would bounce between the two. Harry hadn't told Mr Gaunt yet. He didn't know how to say it.

One thing he was certain of, he wouldn't be Pansy's date to the ball. A decision Draco fully supported. They vowed to be each other's partner if push came to shove. Harry knew he couldn't ask a gryffindor, that'd be suicide. His best bet would a Slytherin, only because he knew most of them. That plan had some pitfalls. There two types of Slytherin girls, the almighty heiresses like pansy or the bulky dunces like Maleficent. The pleasant choices were limited.

The storm of concerns was shoved aside. Harry was wide awake. It was too late in the night. Even if he did fall asleep, he would be tired the next day. Out of fatigue or frustration, Harry fished a book from his bedside. A random book, he didn't care, there wasn't much he could see during a winter's night. Using his wand, he glanced at the title, 'Gemini: The Missing Other'. Harry shrugged, it would be an informative read. It would be nice to know what Gemini magic actually involved, rather than what Ron thought it was. What could he know? He had never used it.

-~o~-

The bustling in the corridors failed to motivate Harry or Draco to quicken their step. They had potions next, something Harry was starting to look forward to. Professor Snape had flipped his view on Harry. The last lesson he had earnt a compliment for his brew. He thought he imagined the words, then Snape went the next level by awarding Slytherin ten house points. Ron made a loud fuss about the points being given to the wrong house so ten points were deducted from Gryffindor.

Draco nudged Harry's side. "I'm starting to think we should lend you slytherin robes like an unofficial transfer."

"And share a common room with Parkinson. No thank you." Harry cringed at the thought. He'd be stuck with Pansy for all his classes too.

Draco scoffed. "Come on, anyone with a pair of eyes knows gryffindor doesn't want you. At least Pansy will act nice, unlike him."

Both of their eyes met Ron and his gang. Hermione stood beside him, squeezing her textbooks. Harry caught the disgusted look on Draco's face.

"Come on, Draco. We should set up the cauldron." Harry led his friend past the gryffindors. Nobody spoke a word, everything was spoken with glares.

Inside the classroom they wasted no time to prep their bench. It was a way to start the lesson in Snape's good books. Glancing over his shoulder, Harry watched the rest of the class enter. As usual, Pansy claimed a spot behind him and Draco. Crab and Goyle always sat beside them. They were denser, but Draco said the arrangement helped earn house points. Prefect your brew then teach your neighbours kind of thinking. It always amused Harry, Hermione had been doing that with Neville for the entire year. Snape never gave her for house points for it. The slytherin preference Harry supposed. Snape would provide points if his students gave him opportunities.

Today something different happened, Ron had partnered with Hermione. They were muttering between themselves, exchanging looks agreement. Hermione hadn't bothered to touch a cauldron. Draco made a joke about a budding romance between them. Harry ignored it, he knew from his experience that they were scheming.

Professor Snape strode into class. He wasted no time awarding slytherin house points. Harry was gifted with a humble nod. It felt like a privilege to get such acknowledgement. The gryffindors lost a total of twenty points and everyone listened Ron and Hermione's personal scolding. From there, class when on as normal.

Fiddling with silk worm cocoons, Harry noticed Draco shooting another glance at Hermione and Ron. "Ignore them."

Anyone looking across table would have assumed Draco was focused on task. Harry was close enough to know better. "It is not that simple," Draco said.

Harry checked to see where Snape was. The professor's attention was locked onto Neville's brew, already sensing danger. "It's probably about me."

"It's probably about my father." Draco lifted the cauldron off the heat. "They've stopped caring about you, that's why Slytherin is trying to claim you."

Handing Draco a set of tweezers, Harry said, "Your father can't have done any wrong. It's all Hermione running her mouth about written spells. First it was Mr Gaunt, now it's the note."

Draco scoffed loudly, earning and suspicious glare from Ron. "Father probably salvaging a sinking ship. Besides, the pendulum deal was the best thing to ever happen to you."

Harry snapped his silk thread. "How do you know about that?"

"Buck teeth doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut and Weasley doesn't know what quiet is. They were rambling in a corridor. The whole school knows." Draco re-tested the cauldron's temperature.

"Good progress, Malfoy." Harry hadn't notice Snape walk past their table. Together both he and Draco glanced at Neville's table. His mixture had melted through the cauldron and was sloshing for the door.

"Buffoon," Draco muttered.

Harry looked at the silk cocoons, annoyed at by broken strand. Draco noticed them. "It'll be enough."

"So, the whole school knows about my trade with the kyototon."

Draco dropped the thermometer into the cauldron. Pansy gasped then coughed on her potion's fumes. Crab and Goyle looked extremely uncomfortable. Harry instantly wanted to take his words back. Draco's wide eyes and tighten lips had explained enough. Professor Snape strode over to investigate. Harry threw himself into potion making, handing Draco tongs to fish out the thermometer.

"Is there a disturbance?"

Before Harry could shake the professor off, Pansy impulsively said, "Harry did a deal with a kyototon."

Again, Draco flinched. The word 'kyototon' was as triggering as Voldemort.

Snape stepped back. "Excuse me?"

Carb and Goyle were wide eyed, watching the professor like deer in the headlights. Harry started to feed the silk thread into the brew. He did his best to project the image of an innocent hard-working student.

Pansy uttered a weak _um-well_ then found the nerve to repeat herself. "Harry made a deal with a kyototon, Sir."

Snape's stare hit him. Harry channelled all his focus into the cauldron before him, giving the professor no opportunity to meet his eye.

"Potter."

Harry cut away the excess thread and put it aside. "Sir?"

"My office, immediately."

He glanced at Draco. "What about the potion, Sir?"

Harry heard Snape scuff the floor. "I trust in Young Malfoy's ability."

He summited to the situation and was escorted away. Snape gripped his shoulder, the same shoulder Mr Gaunt would pat. It was gross, Snape didn't have a right to lead him in such a way.

They hid themselves away in Snape's office. Harry struggled to understand why Snape would abandon his class mid-lesson. After taking a deep breath, Snape said, "I've requested for Moody to come. He would know how to do deal with such a situation. In the meantime, Harry, I ask that you be honest."

The clacking outside announced Moody's arrival. Breaking into the room, Moody wore a wide grin. "Urgent? Potter, what have ya done now?"

Snape slid his way beside Moody and muttered the dilemma to him. Harry watched them with a churning sensation in his gut. The air gained a tang of severity. The moment kyototon was uttered Moody's eye snapped onto him. Harry instinctively swallowed his spit.

Mood took a swig from his private flask. "Did it happen over summer?"

Harry nodded. Moody had many questions supressed in his expression.

Snape sat behind his desk. He leaned over, pushing his face into his palms. Harry couldn't read the room. He knew they were concerned, he couldn't pin what about. Moody paced some steps. He grunted to himself. "I will have to ask you to lift your shirt."

Harry shot looks between them.

"Do as I say, Potter."

He did, giving both men full view of his bellybutton. Snape sighed and slouched back in his chair. Moody had turned away and was muttering to himself again. Harry let his shirt fall. "I don't understand."

"You're allowed to stay in Hogwarts."

Snape's response created more confusion. He was at risk of leaving Hogwarts. He didn't know what was going on. The deal with kyototon was over. He had delivered the note and could keep the pendulum. It was over, he wasn't going to see that Kyototon again. "What is going on?" Harry said.

Moody turned back around. "The less you know the safer. Those things only turn up when there's trouble."

"What should we do? I don't have the slightest clue what the protocol is." Snape hair was dishevelled from his fingers running through it. "I'm only know what they are because of Lucius."

Clearing his throat Moody said, "gotta discuss it with Dumbledore. In meantime, potter will have to go into isolation."

Harry jerked upright. "What?"

Moody messed Harry's hair up. "Best thing we can do, I'm afraid."

"To protect you and the school." Snape added.

-~o~-

From where Harry was, he couldn't even hear the roar of teens in the corridors. Moody had brought him high up a turret he hadn't known existed, let alone seen. The only thing he could see out the windows was the lake, which loomed below like a navy abyss.

In his mind, he was replaying the questions that Moody had asked him. When, where and why, it was clear Moody was interrogating him. Moody never asked him what the deal was. There was an unspoken knowing between the professors. Had Hermione been so loud that they already had suspicions. It didn't make sense, Snape was more concerned by the word kyototon than anything else, Including Neville's potion brewing.

The door's knocker banged. "Coming through!" Throwing the door aside, Flitch entered with Harry's trunk over shoulder. He was hunching terribly under its weight. "Good thing the elves packed it, those Weasley boys would have booby-trapped it."

Harry gave a quiet thank you. Flitch, unlike his usual character, gave him a wink. "Give it time and this will all pass." Sensing the awkwardness, he nodded and left.

The door loudly locked after its close. Behind it, Harry heard the caretaker utter, 'poor kid'. He went to his trunk and checked everything. The elves had neatly packed all his items, Dobby included a tin of shortbread with a note wishing him the best. His teachers had kindly given him notes for classes they were certain he would miss. He closed the truck and looked over his room where cracked paint revealed the stone work. He walked to the tiny door on his right where a small bathroom waited. Its tub had an odd smell to it, similar to how Mr Gaunt's smelt, which was no complement.

Harry shut away the bathroom and got to unpacking his clothes into the crooked wardrobe. The task made him uneasy, he could have sworn something was waiting for him. It made him wonder about the tower itself. What was it used for? Accidentally stumbling, his fingers landed on scratches. He stroked the purposeful marks hidden within the wardrobe. They were in an awkward spot, a place the daylight couldn't reach. Harry pulled him self away. Eyeing the room over, something became apparent. The scratchings were the only graffiti in the room. For a school that was impressive, for an old run-down room, it wasn't right. He knew people had been here before, he could feel it. Only one of them had marked the room. He got out his wand and pointed to the spot. "Lumos."

There it was, craved in the inner bottom corner of the wardrobe. Harry should've have guessed, he had the best of luck finding such things. _Death of tom, birth of Voldemort 1943_. Harry moved away from the wardrobe, he would have been happier not knowing. It did not stop his mind from wondering what Tom had done in the room.

The door's knocker beat again. "Potter?"

Harry abandoned the wardrobe. Professor McGonagall had chosen the prefect time to appear. "You can come in Professor."

"Unfortunately, Potter, the unspeakables forbid us from doing so."

Unspeakables, Harry only knew they were a part of the ministry. What they did was a complete mystery. A flap appeared on the bottom of the door instantly reminding Harry of his time with the Dursleys.

"Everything you need will be passed through the flap." Through the gap a boxed was pushed through. "I've given you some extra blankets as well as the care packages that have been arranged for you. Everyone has been informed about the situation, me and the staff are sending our most hopeful wishes. Dumbledore is doing his best to sort something out for you."

Harry brought the box to his bed. "Thank you, professor." He desperately wanted to ask what the big deal was.

"Potter, I trust you know but you're not alone. We all love and appreciate you." It sounded like McGonagall was holding back a sniffle. "I don't know what happened between you and that _creature_ but I believe you can resist its trickery."

Harry lifted the quilt out the box. "I'll be fine, professor." He wasn't sure what else he could say. No one was explaining things to him.

"Sleep well, Potter."

"Goodnight."

McGonagall had left Harry feeling odd. Ever since his name had come out of the goblet of fire, he had been abandoned, teased and ignored by the school. Now his peers cared more than ever about him. He was annoyed and simultaneously grateful. When he needed Ron the most, he snubbed him. Now, he was looking at a massive parcel sent by the collective Weasley family. Hagrid had wrapped up a rock-hard loaf of fruit bread. Sirius and Lupin had even produced an emergency package, although it was notably small. He rummaged through letters from nearly every gryffindor. He was ready to toss it all aside

Then he found the neatly bound stack of letters specifically from slytherin house. He looked at them, Severus Snape's was on top. Thinking over the past month, he wasn't acting like himself. Either studying for Mr Gaunt or playing pool with Draco, it was like he had forgotten he was Harry Potter. That was what made the fuss almost satisfying, he still had the Hogwarts he loved and knew. He didn't trust the feeling, it was almost too convenient an opportunity. As if the moment he got back to class, everyone would say it was because of Mr Gaunt.

Harry slid out Draco's letter, then went rummaging through the box again. He searched the box frantically. He couldn't see anything from Mr Gaunt. He shoved the box aside. There was no bigger insult. They hadn't informed Mr Gaunt of his mystery emergency. The man who had gone above and beyond for him was kept in the dark because everyone believe he was a dark wizard. With that said, Mr Gaunt was a dark wizard, he admitted it himself, but he wasn't an evil one. He wasn't Voldemort. Harry couldn't know for certain that Mr Gaunt had intentionally been kept out of the loop. He refused to think that Mr Gaunt had gotten the information didn't write something, be it an escape plan or a complain about how the ministry treats dark magic.

Harry suddenly grabbed his pendulum. It was scolding hot, he instantly let it go and pulled it off his head. Then he realised he was meant to meet with him. He glimpsed out the window, it was pitch black outside. They hadn't told Mr Gaunt, otherwise his crystal wouldn't be so hot. Mr Gaunt must be trying to summon him. He grabbed his pendulum, hissing at the touch. He forced to his mind to think of Mr Gaunt. His hand felt like it was sizzling. Then the crystal went cold. He let it slide out of his grasp. His hand hadn't received any burns. Harry through Thorntons Crystals were meant to bring people together.

Above there were footsteps. Harry stiffened on the spot. He thought he was the only person in the tower. He tried to be logical, it was peeves messing with him. Then came the horrible crackle. Harry's mind instantly imagined a dementor cackling in the room above.

" _What have you done?"_ The voice was hard to make out through the ceiling. Harry's sprit lifted. He knew he had heard Mr Gaunt.

That raised the bigger question. Harry's heart pounded in his chest. What else was in the room above?

" _Hitting two birds with one stone."_

It was the clearness of the second speaker that haunted Harry. He buried himself under his blankets unable to sleep. He couldn't tell if he was paranoid or just imagining things. As far as head knew every creak and whispy howl came from the monster above. He wasn't going to sleep. He couldn't, falling asleep meant being eaten.

Yet somehow he did. The banging from the knocker woke him up. "Oi Potter, you alive?" It was Moody.

Harry slid the blankets off his head. He moaned an answer.

"Forgot to change? Fair enough, it was a crazy evening."

Harry looked down and realised he was in dishevelled school robes. He groaned. If Moody's magical eye could see through heads, of course it would notice Harry sleeping in his robes.

"No worries. New day, fresh clothes."

Harry glanced to the wardrobe and felt a pit of dread. "What is this place, professor."

Moody gave no immediate answer. After a minute, he said, "all I know is that until now it was permanently sealed off."

Harry could think of a few good reasons why that might be. Voldemort declaring his new name in the wardrobe, the unnerving scent of the bath and the mystery monster in the room above.

Moody interrupted his thoughts. "Well anyways, I got in touch with your mentor and he wanted me to send you this." Another box passed through the flap.

Harry threw off the blankets and gathered his silver package. Tied to it was a small envelope, it was more than enough to make Harry happy.

"Just to let you know boy, your mentor hasn't been feeling like himself for a while. You might not recognise the hand writing."

That might explain his pendulum burning. Mr Gaunt was trying to tell Harry he wasn't well enough to meet. He probably dreamt up a nightmare about Mr Gaunt battling a dementor upstairs.

"You should get started on that breakfast, nothing is worse than cold eggs on soggy bread."

Harry looked over the room and saw a plate waiting on the desk. He sat down paying it little mind as he was already opening his letter.

"Also, someone is going to bring up your owl for company, not sure when."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said.

"Remember to study, you aren't on holiday."

Harry grunted a response but was focused on his letter. It was nothing like Mr Gaunt's usual writing. It was clearly written by someone else on Mr Gaunt's behalf.

 _His most powerful and respectfully unborn son,_ _Harrison._

 _The Dark Lord/_ _Mr Gaunt expresses profound concern over the information received. He wants you to know you are in the foremost of his thoughts, that he has missed your company for the longest time and is preparing your ceremony with utmost care. Should the situation force him to adopt you prematurely, he will do so. He needs you to understand his actions are a reflection of his concern for you._ _The Dar/_ _Mr Gaunt does not wish to hurt your emotions, nor does he wish to manipulate you. Within the package are his gifts to comfort and protect you. Further contact will be made when necessary._

 _Sending you pleasant dreams._

Harry guessed a follower from Mr Gaunt's movement had written it. They were known to refer to him as the 'dark lord'. It would explain the odd formality of the letter too. Harry didn't care, Mr Gaunt had indirectly confessed he was willing to adopt him. It was the best news he had ever heard. Secretly, Harry through of Mr Gaunt as a father. The man was the closet he had to one. Not that Mr Gaunt would replace his real father. He was taking on from where his dad had left off.

He opened the parcel with thrill. Mr Gaunt had a history for giving fancy presents. Inside, he found the items were carefully wrapped in yellowed tissue paper. Harry lifted the first object out. With little struggle the tissue paper was removed to reveal a toy bear. Harry studied the bear thoroughly. It looked like a well-loved antique. An ear was worn furless, a glass eye was missing and the stitching of its nose and mouth had undone. Harry gently brushed his fingers over its fur. He felt overwhelming honour, the bear had clearly belonged to Mr Gaunt's child self. Everything was calm, it was just Harry and Mr Gaunt's bear. He was too young to touch such an old object.

He carried the bear close then laid it on his pillow. It was the most fitting place to put it. He went back to his parcel. The next item consumed the remaining box space. Lifting the tissue paper, he pulled out large silk robe. The black fabric blocked the light from passing through. It was another one of Mr Gaunt's belongings. Harry wasn't sure why it was sent, he had no hope of fitting it. Still, the robe was soft to the touch, its sleeves were long and embracing. It was similar to wearing his dad's invisibility cloak but instead with Mr Gaunt's robe to shield him. Unseen to the eye, his fingers found runes stitched along the hem. Thinking back to the letter, Mr Gaunt had sent him things to comfort and protect him. The bear was obviously the gift for comfort, so the robe must be protection.

Harry bundled the robe around him. He gathered the fabric to his nose. Without a doubt Mr Gaunt had worn it before. It had that Mr Gaunt smell, dark and mysterious, the mist of the potion he brewed and the dust blown from his manuscripts. Harry could visualise him surrounded by collection pottering around his desk while the robe swept the floor around him. Then the man stood arms stretched, reaching for him. The robe spread around him like wall of protection. Mr Gaunt was a father, Harry needed to prove himself a son worthy of him. The robe eased around him, returning him back to the strange room.

Harry spread the robe over his bed like a quilt, tucking the bear under the neck's hem. He needed to say something, give his gratitude. He didn't know why he was in the tower or what the problem was but he needed to show Mr Gaunt that he wanted him. He fished out parchment and his quilt kit from his trunk and went to the desk.

He dipped his quill ready to write then stalled. Was it too direct to write back? Maybe he should wait. He glanced to bed, the gifts he was given were precious to Mr Gaunt. He would want to know that they were received and in good care. A large blotch dripped from Harry's quill and stained the blank parchment. Re-dipped it, fully committed to write. He didn't know what to say. A mishmash of feeling and words grouped inside his head:

 _Your bear is old but I like him – even though he only has one eye._

 _The robe is far too big for me but it makes a good blanket._

 _I love you. You've been the closet I've had to a father. Please adopt me, I couldn't stand another summer with the Dursleys. Voldemort might want to kill you through._

Harry came out of his thoughts. He looked to the crooked wardrobe. Voldemort would make Mr Gaunt suffer solely because he loved Harry and Harry loved him. Thinking back to Neville and his parents, Voldemort might drive Mr Gaunt to insanity. On the off-chance that Mr Gaunt survived the torture, he would hate Harry for putting him through it.

Mr Gaunt himself didn't think much of Voldemort, which of fair as far as everyone knew Voldemort was dead. Harry couldn't carry on like Voldemort's return would never happen. He had come face to face with the dark wizard twice. He knew Voldemort was out there, he knew Voldemort wanted him.

He looked back down at his blotched but otherwise blank parchment and finally wrote: _Thank you for the gifts, they mean a lot to me._

Harry took another look at the wardrobe. A part of him was strangely convinced that Mr Gaunt was in some way on equal standing with Voldemort.

The door's knocker loudly banged. "Yes?" Harry called.

Keys rattled their way into the lock and clicked. Flitch hobbled through giving Harry his confused smile. "Right as rain, boy, any day now, right as rain," he muttered.

Hedwig protested at her cage rattling in his hold. It dawned on Harry that Flitch was the first person he had seen all day. He was grateful to see someone, even if it was Flitch. The caretaker set Hedwig's cage up by the window.

"How's Mrs Norris?" Harry felt so unlike himself talking causally to flitch.

Flitch unloaded owl treats and more care parcels and letters. "Better once the baron caught up with peeves. That poltergeist is the ruin of my life."

"Yourself?" Flitch asked.

Harry forgot his words. He didn't know what to say about the situation, mostly because he didn't know what it was.

Flitch nodded to himself. "Fair. As far as I know, Dumbledore is negotiating a compromise with the unspeakable. Madamn Pomfrey refused to take part – claims it's out of her expertise – but someone has stepped forth to access the situation."

Harry found himself standing before the caretaker. "Thank you."

Flitch patted him on the shoulder. "They're all thinking of you. Put you're replies through the and I'll have them sent."

"Oh, in that case, could you pass this on to Moody." Harry gave his reply to flitch with an appreciative smile.

"Will do and keep well." With that, the caretaker shook Harry's hand and went on his way.

Once again, Harry rummaged through the letter's and parcels. He received another care box from Mrs Weasley and a tin from Hagrid. Ron and Hermione had written particularly thick letters to him, whereas Draco's was slim and presumably to the point. Thinking back to last night's mail. He retrieved Draco's first letter. It was what he expected it would be. Draco was shocked that they isolated him, he was doing some investigations of his own and everyone in the castle knew what had happened. He shifted onto Draco's more recent letter.

 _Harry,  
I don't have any good news to deliver. The ministry wants to pretend it never happened. Considering that England is hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament and a Hogwarts champion made a deal with Kyototon, the ministry is trying to shut everything down. It was the final red flag for them. I doubt they can, the tournament is bound by a magical contract. They have no choice but to continue. As for your current situation, Dumbledore is doing his best to get you out of isolation. Unbelievably, he contacted father to assist him. My parents are probably packing for Hogwarts as I'm writing. I get the impression, fudge will put up a fight over it. He doesn't understand what kyototon are. It'd be better for him if you were far away from wizard and muggle alike. I have high hopes father will put it right, fudge practically lives off our donations. He can't afford to lose the Malfoy endorsement._

 _Wishing you the best, Draco._

Harry was getting frustrated. No one was saying what the actual problem was. There was no risk, the deal was completed. He didn't understand why he had to be separated from everyone too, it made no sense. At lest Draco was keeping him informed. Lucius would also be making an appearance. Mr Malfoy seemed to know a lot about Kyototon. He was in the Kyototon's tent before he, Ron and Hermione had turned up. Add that to his correspondence with Hermione and Harry was convinced Lucius was responsible for something.

His stomached loudly grumbled. Returning to his breakfast, he discovered that the fate Moody had forewarned had come to pass. Cold eggs and soggy toast. Harry gathered his mail to put with the rest. Hagrid had kindly sent a fruit loaf but Harry wasn't in a hurry to eat tit. Instead he opened the Weasley large care package, certain that inside would be Molly's home baking. Mrs Weasley hadn't held back. There were sugar cookies, a cake and orange slice. The rest of it dropped a weight of guilt on Harry. It was basically a rainy-day kit complete with games and a handmade quilt – as well as Molly's worries spilled over parchment. Harry learnt that the Weasley s were also venturing to Hogwarts.

It was a mess, Harry could picture the verbal warfare between the Weasley s and the Malfoys. He put the quilt in the closet and changed his clothes. He threw himself over his and buried his face in Mr Gaunt's cloak. He wanted to be whisked away.

Lunch came and passed. Harry did his class work, with the mindset that it was what Mr Gaunt wanted him to do. Eventually, he found himself with nothing to do. The room had offered him no distraction and after forcing himself into study habit, the work came and passed without trouble. Harry glanced to his owl. Hedwig was asleep. He decided to write Draco a reply, thanking him for passing on information and telling him how he was doing. Harry slid the finished letter out the flap and looked over the room. It was just him and his unopened mail. Hedwig shimmed in her sleep, at least she was with him.

Harry went to the wardrobe and took his clothes out and shoved his unwanted mail inside. All he kept out were the parcels from, Mrs and Mr Weasley , Sirius, Lupin and Hagrid. Harry couldn't find it in him to hide their gifts. Harry eyed the boxes, they gave him a feeling of betrayal. Mr Gaunt wasn't given a chance, everyone snubbed him and by proxy, Harry. They wanted to keep Harry inside their circle. They wouldn't him let venture out and see the full world of magic. Mr Gaunt did, he wanted show Harry everything. That was why they didn't like him. Not because he was a dark wizard but because Mr Gaunt open doors for Harry. Doors that would lead him away from them.

Harry when to his trunk and was happy when he found, Gemini: The Missing Other. He would pursue whatever he wanted whether the Weasley s, Sirius or Lupin approved or not.

-~o~-

Gemini magic was a manifestation of connection. If Harry wanted to use it, he needed to understand four things, the goal, the motivation, the fear and the target. The obvious difference between Gemini magic and mass-connected magic was the number of people under influence. Gemini magic was between two people, the leader and the dependant. Who was who varied on the situation. Thinking back to Fred and George, they switched between the roles all the time. Harry wasn't sure if they had clear-cut roles. They seemed on equal level with each other.

Harry's reading had given him some useful tips about Voldemort. It couldn't be more obvious that he was a master of mass-connected magic. It may as well be called hivemind magic because that's what it was. Voldemort had persuaded, coaxed and hexed a swarm of followers to obey him like their absolute king. It put some perspective into the kind of Leadership Mr Gaunt had demonstrated with his movement. To have such a following without mass-connected magic said a lot about his passion for the cause.

The knocker banged. Harry quickly stowed away his book. "Yes?"

The door opened and Igor Karkaroff peered in. Once he caught sight of Harry, he jinxed the door and hurried in. He flung his hands onto Harry's shoulders. "Henry, my boy."

Harry tried to pull his hands off but Igor had a grip.

Igor hushed him. "I'm going to take you far away to a nice and safe home."

"What?" Harry was now prying the man's fingers off.

Igor pulled him into an embrace. "We will be papa and son, the Kyototon will be of no harm once the ceremonies are done."

Harry mind was thrown into a whirlpool. He wasn't going to get adopted by Durmstrang's headmaster, the ex-death eater. Harry belonged to Mr Gaunt. "No." He wriggled out Karkaroff's hold.

"Henry, listen!"

"It's Harry."

Igor ignored him. "If you do not come with me, the Kyototon will do horrible things to you."

Harry shoved Mr Gaunt's letter into Karkaroff's face. "Mr Gaunt is taking me!"

Igor dropped to his knees. He held the letter with trembling fingers. "You mustn't." The whites of his eye glowed with fear. He gripped Harry once more, shaking him in his grasp. "I can love you. I can care. Voldemort cannot, he is incapable!"

Harry gave Igor his most disgusted look. Mr Gaunt didn't share a common thread with Voldemort. They were two completely different men. "How dare you!"

"Indeed." Lucius Malfoy had slipped his way into the drama, eyeing Karkaroff from the wardrobe. "How dare you touch him."

Igor got to feet and glared at Lucius. Harry was still locked in his hold. Igor said, "of all people, you should understand why it must be done. It is his destiny to…"

With a simple glare, Lucius shut him up.

Seconds of heated silence ticked by. Lucius made passive aggression look like haute couture. Harry made an attempt to struggle, provoking Igor to say, "It has been decided by the minister of magic."

Lucius made a noise like he had half-heartily laughed. "Yes, he did mention it." He causally wandered over to Hedwig's cage. Nudging her feathers through the wire bars. "We'll give the boy to Karkaroff, make it his problem. All the fuss and drama – Sirius Black even – will wander away with Harry."

Harry could feel Igor shaking. Hedwig seemed equally as uncomfortable.

"Yes, yes… a good arrangement. Harry becomes Henry and I train him for the task. We will be safe," Igor said.

Harry couldn't get his words out properly. How many dark wizards wanted to adopt him? And why did they insist on calling something other than Harry? Henry was a terrible name. He didn't want it or Igor Karkaroff.

Lucius turned his heels, stabbing Igor with a malicious look. "You've done a lot of foolish things, Igor. This takes the cake. _He knows_."

Igor clenched Harry's arms. His breath had quickened.

The knocker banged. Harry stiffened on impulse. Hedwig flicked her wings and positioned her back to the crowd.

"Come in, Minister. We were just having pleasant chat." Lucius had returned to his usual collected stance and greeted Fudge on his entry.

"Ah! Mr Malfoy, good to see you. Such a pleasure." Fudge was serving his gratitude on a silver dish.

Igor managed to release Harry, allowing him to join Mr Malfoy by Hedwig's cage. Lucius didn't pay him any mind, which Harry was thankful for. Dumbledore soon entered along with Moody. Fudge gave them a loud greeting. Harry tried to reassure Hedwig through the noise.

"Now Lucius, considering your experience, you must agree with Dumbledore and I that…"

Lucius interrupted Fudge. "No, I don't. In fact, I think it is the worst and most poorly conceived idea you've had." Lucius moved his stare to Dumbledore. "That fact you're ignoring the obvious pitfalls about it, makes me all the more concerned."

"I disagree." Igor jumped in, making Harry flinch.

"Shut up." Lucius and Igor exchanged a sneer.

Moody banged his cane breaking their feud. "And what does Harry think we should do."

Harry suddenly had five pairs of eye stare at him expectantly. After thinking for a moment, he said, "What's the problem. Nobody has explained what's going on?"

Fudge nervously chuckled, he looked to Dumbledore who looked to Moody. The professor's magical eye scanned the room, it took particular interest in the crooked wardrobe. "You've made a deal with Kyototon."

"Yeah, I have."

Fudge's smiled dropped. "Harry! Did you really want parents that bad?"

Harry blinked a few times. "What?"

Lucius leaned to Harry's ear and explained, "Kyototon take young wizards and witches."

Harry found himself searching Lucius's eyes for more clues. "Why?"

After a short breath, he said, "Another time."

Moody pushed past Karkaroff and studied Harry. "Lift your shirt."

"Why?"

The men gathered around him. Dumbledore seemed curious, Fudge looked uncomfortable and Karkaroff was pale. Harry put his arms over his stomach.

"There's no need to humiliate the poor boy," Lucius said.

Moody tried to yank Harry's arms out of the way. Igor moved in closer. "Put him on the bed, then we'll get a better look."

Lucius put himself between Harry and Moody. "Enough of that." His voice had risen and lines had become visible across his forehead. "Harrison."

Harry croaked a noise.

"What kind of deal did you make?"

For the first time, Harry found himself liking Mr Malfoy. He was the only man within the room who was actually listening to him. He pulled out his pendulum. The men gawked at it with interest.

"A Thorntons Crystal, I believe," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "In exchange for delivering the note, professor."

Dumbledore had an understanding look in his eye. After quite hum, he faced Fudge. "Harry isn't under threat of being eaten, nor are the students of Hogwarts."

Fudge's mouth gaped wide. He uttered throaty grunts.

Harry caught Lucius's eye roll. "I might have been eaten?" he repeated to himself.

"Go pack up for class, Potter." Moody was holding back Igor, who was desperately trying to reach for Harry.

Harry awkwardly shuffled between Lucius and Fudge. He began filling his truck as orderly as a teenage boy could manage. Fudge switched his gazed between everyone in the room. Moody was shoving Karkaroff out the door, grunting slurs about the Headmaster's past.

"It won't do." Fudge had his hat scrunched in his grip. "He's an orphan and we've all read the prophet. It only a matter of time before some horrible man takes him for his own."

Dumbledore courteously nodded along for the minister's sake. "I cannot change Harry's situation, you see, it's for the best that he stays with the Dursleys."

Lucius looked like he struck gold. "You're condemning a young wizard to live with a muggle family. Who will he have to look up to? As a father myself, I couldn't see a less beneficial situation and considering the dangers that are drawn to Harrison, he should be protect by a competent and considerate guardian."

"The Potter's left me in charge of Harry's care, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore didn't hide the annoyance from his tone.

Fudge straightened his back. "I'm starting to think you're not fit for the task."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, inviting Fudge to call that bluff.

Fudge and Dumbledore were locked in their stare. Lucius took a few steps. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry jolted at the mention of his name. He tried to play it off like he wasn't listening in. "Oh- uh, I don't really like the Dursleys, they don't think highly of me."

"Because you're a wizard?" Harry was certain Lucius only added that bit for Fudge's sake.

The minister looked convinced. "That's it, boy must be moved."

Dumbledore pleasantly smiled. "It's not your call to make, Cornelius."

There was nothing worse than reminding Fudge he didn't have power. He straightened stance and jabbed his finger at Dumbledore. "As minister of magic, I have the power to intervene when necessary and it is blatantly clear that this is necessary."

From the stairwell outside, a unique kind of shouting travelled over. Harry knew at once who speaking. It was unmistakable, especially after the howler Ron had received. The stamping made its way to the door and Molly burst into the room. Arthur meekly followed after her. The moment Molly saw Harry, he was caught in her hold. She wailed over him and sobbed out her fears.

"Now Molly, he's alright. Moody said he's fine for class." Arthur's words did nothing to calm Molly.

Dumbledore greeted Arthur with a warm handshake. "It's a good thing you came, Cornelius wants to put Harry in the care of a loving wizard family."

Arthur was taken aback. "Well, I'd be more than willing to take on Harry, He and Ron are best of mates and I've known him since his first year at Hogwarts. It would be far better than his aunt's house, they don't really appreciate him as much as they should."

Harry was freed by Molly. She was holding Arthur arms beaming about all the things she would do for Harry. "… Percy will be moving out so Harry can have his room."

Fudge glanced to Lucius, neither of them looked convince. Harry had finished packing around his bed. He hadn't touched Mr Gaunt's gifts, he wanted to pack them last. Reluctantly, he moved onto the wardrobe – where all his unopened mail was.

Lucius cleared his throat loudly. "Forgive me, as touching as this is, the financial stability of the future caregiver is a concern."

Fudge took the cue and ran with it. "I am afraid Arthur, on your income raising four children would be burdensome enough."

Molly curtly said, "We've manged with seven, we can manage with another. Especially, if Harry needs it."

Lucius's jabs at Arthur and Molly were good enough to distract them from Harry. He was moving their discarded sentiments from the wardrobe to his truck. Harry had no idea how he was going to get rid of them for good. He was starting to get annoyed again. He glanced to the bear tucked under Mr Gaunt's robe. His crystal hung around his neck in the open. He held it, rolling in his fingers, watching the light dance around it. He wanted Mr Gaunt, Mr Gaunt wanted him. Why couldn't he be here?

Fudge stamped his foot. Arthur held Molly back. "What kind of wizard are you expecting to take Harry in?'

Arthur had the best of intentions but his words hurt. Only they wanted Harry, anyone else didn't care. Mr Gaunt cared, he cared enough to keep his promises. He constantly snuck into Hogwarts to train him.

Dumbledore silenced the room. "Yes, Severus?"

Harry saw Snape standing in the doorway next to Mr Gaunt. His spirits instantly lifted. Mr Gaunt met his eyes, he humbly smiled and patted his robe pocket. The crystal had brought him to Hogwarts.

Snape addressed the headmaster in his usual dry tone. "This man demanded to see Potter."

Dumbledore looked Mr Gaunt dead in the eye. Mr Gaunt visibly paled. "You remind me a student I used teach. Handsome man, dreadful life."

Arthur faced Mr Gaunt, arms crossed. "This situation doesn't concern you."

Mr Gaunt smiled. "Arthur? I recall you meeting after the first trial. I have to say that if it concerns Harrison, it concerns me."

Molly was preparing to yell at him. It was clear to everyone she had a strong opinion about Mr Gaunt. She tried to snap at him but was so frustrated that she only grumbled.

Dumbledore seemed unfazed by Mr Gaunt. He tipped his head to gaze through his half moon spectacles. "He seems nice enough. Can't see any obvious dangers about the man. Must be a coincidence of similarity"

Both Molly and Arthur were surprised by Dumbledore. They didn't question the headmaster but they had something to say.

Fudge stepped forward. "You seem in good standing."

Mr Gaunt gave the minister an odd look. Fudge introduced himself over a rough handshake. The gesture came off as a kind of insult, addressing Mr Gaunt like another ordinary chap.

"How well-off are you, sir?" Fudge asked.

"Well-off?" Mr Gaunt gave the minister a suspicious look. "Are asking about my private finances, Minister? Because I will have to contact my gringotts accountant and request a book summary, which could take days to draft."

Fudge blinked a few times, Arthur and Molly appeared offended, even Lucius was a little wide-eyed. Dumbledore patted out his beard a little. "I suppose you have a few investments then."

Mr Gaunt's politeness had a hint of aggression. "For security, yes."

Fudge was rather taken by Mr Gaunt. His grin had widened considerably. "Of course, a sensible thing to do for sure. I haven't seen a man like you in the ministry, I imagine you'd leave an impression the secretaries." A murmur of laughter was shared for Fudge's sake. "What do you do?"

Mr Gaunt shifted on the spot. "My job, you mean?" He did his best to suppress his annoyance.

Harry had never asked such questions about Mr Gaunt. He didn't think about Mr Gaunt's wealth or investments. The way he lived, going from place to place, surrounded by magical artifacts made Harry assume he was earning enough to get by. Fudge enthused at Mr Gaunt's awkwardness, probably assuming he was nervous. Harry knew from the look in his ice blue eyes that Mr Gaunt wasn't impressed by him.

"To be perfectly blunt, I'm in the antiquing business," said Mr Gaunt.

Harry quietly chuckled to himself. He should have guessed considering the things he carried around. Fudge was amazed, Dumbledore was intrigued, Molly and Arthur were further insulted.

"Fascinating, you must have stumbled on some beautiful relics." The way Fudge spoke was an obvious request for storytelling.

Mr Gaunt obliged. "The other day, I purchased a crystal ball set with the Findel and Co. insignia. Needs a bit of restoring but regardless, a collector would easily give…" He thought for a moment. "Three hundred galleons."

Harry was speechless. It must have been one special crystal to worth the price of a pro-quidditch broom.

"That's quite cheap for a Findel, does that include the stand." Lucius was genuinely interested.

Mr Gaunt made his way closer to Lucius, probably sensing a potential sale. "Yes, all neatly packed in the original case with original polishing mitt. The issue is size, it's a tiny thing, and the stand has rusted from being displayed poorly."

Lucius had a look of internal conflict within himself.

Mr Gaunt slid a card from his internal robe pocket. "I sell through this auction house, I highly recommend ordering a catalogue. It's an exclusive house, you'll have to pay a membership fee but I strongly recommend it. It's where the things worth finding sell."

Lucius accepted the card and studied it over with interest. Fudge was in awe of Mr Gaunt. He wandered up to him and joyfully said, "you're absolutely perfect."

Mr Gaunt gave him a weird look but kept his interest on Lucius.

"You see, Harry here needs a new guardian." The words took Mr Gaunt's attention. For some reason, heat hit Harry in the cheeks. He was certain his face had gone red. He gently packed away the bear and robe. He didn't want Mr Gaunt to see how he had laid them on the bed.

"Absolutely, he does. Those neglectful muggles shoved him into a closet. His treatment is horrible. You better make sure those muggles understand the abuse they put him through."

Harry glanced at Mr Gaunt. His hands were clenched and there was a flicker in his eye. Fudge continued with victory. "It is very apparent that Dumbledore is not fit to make decisions for Harry's benefit."

Dumbledore looked like he had his mind in the clouds as he gazed out the window. Mr Gaunt studied him from the corner of his eye. His expression was unreadable.

Fudge was oblivious to it. "How about it, Harry?"

Harry looked around the room confused. His mind was over thinking, imagining all the good memories he might have with Mr Gaunt. His heart wasn't sold. It was too soon, in the grand scheme of things, he had known Mr Gaunt for less than a year.

"Fudge, sir. You've put me on the spot without explaining yourself," Mr Gaunt said.

Fudge took Harry by the shoulders and lead him over the Mr Gaunt. Arthur had finally found his voice. "Minister you mustn't. Not without a background check."

Fudge looked to Harry. "Do you trust him?"

Harry voicelessly agreed. Mr Gaunt's letter pranced in his mind. Mr Gaunt wanted to adopt him and Harry wanted to be adopted. There was no problem and yet, there was. Something in him absolutely refused the idea. Harry's eye found themselves looking to Mr Gaunt. He showed him the subtlest of smiles. It was enough to clear Harry's mind.

Fudge roughly batted Harry's shoulder. "Willing to take this young boy in?"

Molly's mouth was agape, frozen in shock. Arthur was the angriest Harry had ever seen him. He glanced at Dumbledore, who was out right ignoring the situation.

Mr Gaunt cleared his throat like his own surprise had choked him. "Minister." His voice had cracked. "That's, uh, quite a request."

Fudge nodded to himself with confidence. "We'll aparate and preform the ceremony."

Harry noted that Lucius was slithering his way for the door. Molly and Arthur were staring so intensely at Fudge, the minister could have disintegrated on the spot. Mr Gaunt was breathless in a nervous chuckle. Harry felt oddly disconnected to the world. Mr Gaunt could no longer smile the suggestion away. Harry noticed some sweat forming near his hairline.

"It's not that I don't like the boy." Mr Gaunt was talking more to Harry than Fudge. "I adore him, he's brilliant. the sunshine of my day, but… it's a big ask."

Molly huffed with proud assurance. "Scared of parenthood? No wonder, a ladies' man like yourself would hate to be chained with a child."

Mr Gaunt's expression instantly changed. Lucius outright bolted from the room, his haste echoed through the tower. Mr Gaunt clenched his jaw and hands. "Mrs Weasley, I would destroy the world for my boy."

Harry realised that Molly's jab had cut particularly deep. He wasn't Mr Gaunt first apprentice, Vincent was. A boy Harry would never meet but had meant so much to Mr Gaunt. He found himself glaring at her, offended by her recklessness. She shut her lips and looked hurt by Harry's reaction. Arthur had the wisdom to escort her away.

Fudge awkwardly fidgeted his thumbs. Harry stood near Mr Gaunt, ready to defend any more remarks about his mentor.

Dumbledore glanced at the three. "I'll leave you be, I think Molly is in need of some tea and biscuits." He then casually made his way down the stairwell.

Fudge gave them an inquiring look.

Mr Gaunt recollected himself. "It's too soon for such a commitment. We've barely known each other for a year, let alone spent any quality time together."

Harry felt some weight lift off his shoulders.

It was fudge's turn to look anxious. "I don't trust Dumbledore. There's been a lot of suspicious shortcomings around the boy."

Mr Gaunt tapped his foot with thought. "Give us Christmas. Two weeks to live together and get to know the other. Then a discussion about adoption can be taken seriously."

"Absolutely, wonderful thinking. We'll make it three weeks." Fudge patted Harry's sleeve. "An early finish for you." With that he began his leave but suddenly stopped. "Oh! But the boy has to attend the Yule Ball, it's a triwizard tradition."

Then it was just Mr Gaunt and Harry.

Harry sheepishly glanced to Mr Gaunt. "Sorry about that."

Mr Gaunt was distracted in his own thoughts. He levitated Harry's belongs and escorted him out of the tower. They didn't share any words with each other. Mr Gaunt held a look of deep concern over his face. When the made it to the fat lady's portrait, Mr Gaunt finally said, "I'm scared for you."

It was the first time Mr Gaunt had ever said such a thing. The halls of Hogwarts felt a little less study. Harry wondered if Mr Gaunt could sense something, a threat that looming over Hogwarts. Maybe, that was why the Kyototon was a big deal. Other people could feel a growing danger too.

After a slow breath, Mr Gaunt rested his hand on Harry and said, "we have to take a break. Not because I want to or that you don't need training. It just looks better for the both of us to be apart. I've been too indulgent with my time. But I will be eagerly waiting for December, which is a first for me." He gave a shy hint of smile then slowly descended down the steps.

"Wait." Harry didn't want him to just leave. He needed so much from Mr Gaunt.

Mr Gaunt stopped and looked up at him.

"I don't know how to get a girl for the ball." Harry didn't know what he was saying.

Mr Gaunt gave him an amused looked. "You just ask, worst they can do is say no... or laugh." He continued down the steps. "Good bye and good night, Harrison."

"I'll see you in December." Harry gripped the handrail, watching him walk further and further away.

"Don't slack on your study."

"I won't."

"Good bye, Harrison." Mr Gaunt had gone from view, his footsteps soon died away.

"I'll miss you."

Harry entered the common room and braced himself for the questioning that was to come.

-~o~-

Hermione had her cloak tightly gathered around her. The evening air was getting colder, she could see her fogy breath. Lucius was ahead checking over his carriage.

He glanced at her sitting on the step. "Cold?"

She didn't answer.

"Those uniforms were always dreadful to wear. They need make them seasonal instead of year-round." He tugged the leather strapping checking their sturdiness.

Hermione narrow her eyes on him. "A lot of students couldn't afford that."

"For an option." He clicked his tongue at her. "You're awfully fond of tossing your concern on anything and anyone. Careless empathy might be your undoing."

The sound of Narcissa and Draco's voices grew louder. Lucius brought down the carriage steps and open the door for his wife. She and Draco ignored Hermione on their passing. Narcissa embraced her husband and asked if the carriage was ready. He kissed her cheek and said they'd leave after some final words. It was then that the pair glanced at Hermione. She looked away. Neither Lucius or Narcissa had been nice about her unjinxing, yet, they expected her gratitude. Narcissa entered the carriage and Lucius began wishing his son well. They had a lengthy conversation about school and quidditch practice until Draco decided it was time to return.

Hermione tried to warm her hands with her breath. Lucius did one final look over his fleet of pegasus.

She heard him trudge over to her. Without meeting his eyes, she said, "I found an article about you in the library. 1962, Malfoy bloodline is saved by young Lucius, who was rescued by his blood father, Abraxas Malfoy, after being kidnapped by a Kyototon."

"Trust you to do some digging."

Hermione glared at him. "You're not as pure as you make everyone think. The article was blatantly explaining how Abraxas used a dark blood ritual to adopt you. You weren't even born a Malfoy."

Lucius was neither impressed nor angry. "I was. When my father found me, I was stripped down to less than a person. That's what kyototon do to children."

"Less than a person?" Hermione was confused, she thought she had something against Lucius. He was supposed to be embarrassed.

"Take away the parts that were passed on from your parents and what do you have?"

"Nothing."

Lucius patted off his coat. "I was what is called an unborn. Something that could be made into a pure-blooded heir. I'm not even angry, my parents adored me and the kyototon forgot me."

There was bitterness in his tone but what he had said, explained more than any book she had read. "Why would they do that?"

Lucius paced a few steps. "They can't produce children. They have to change pre-existing ones."

As interesting of an idea as it was, it didn't address the bigger picture. "Then what does that one from quidditch world cup want. Harry?" Hermione asked.

Lucius openly laughed at her suggestion. "It'd have to get past Mr Gaunt. No, it's interested in Hogwarts itself. Why, I can't figure out."

They fell silent, both thinking over the known facts.

"You're certain Dumbledore and Harry have been jinx to ignore the obvious?" Hermione asked for clarity.

Lucius was quiet for a moment. "Assume that Harry and entire staff are jinxed."

"How do I break it?"

"Don't"

Hermione got her feet. "The school's safety is compromised if the teachers can't see the obvious dangers around them. Think about Draco!"

Lucius deeply inhaled. "I have my reasons but whatever this thing is planning we're going to stop it."

Hermione scoffed at him. She was done listening to Malfoy and letting him drag her down long winding paths without explanation. She turned and made for the door.

Lucius called out. "It wouldn't do harm to search the yearbooks, you said it claimed to be a previous teacher?"

She hated him, but it was a good suggestion. Not that Hermione would work with Lucius. If she was going to search the yearbooks, it be for the school's sake not his. She entered the slightly warmer Castle corridors and returned to the common room. Lucius entered his carriage before it pulled into motion, lifting into the air.

Narcissa rested against his chest. The events had exhausted them. Knowing they would spend the whole night in transit, made them more tired.

"Why her, the mud-blood?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius counted a finger for each of his reasons. "Clever, disposable and close to Harrison."

Narcissa softly agreed but was already sliding into sleep. Lucius wrapped his arm over her. His glaze drifted out the window. The memories of his earlier years, the old life, slowly returned to him. He wanted to return.


End file.
